The Rise before the Fall
by A. Amishi
Summary: Well, the story is complete! 2 prologues, 17 chapters and an epilogue. This is an Aisha Clan Clan story that tells of her rise to the position of Ambassador Plenipotentiary and her being assigned to the mission to search for the Galactic Leyline.
1. Prologue I: The Coalition

The Rise before the Fall: An Aisha Clan Clan Story

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star, Aisha Clan Clan, the Ctarl Ctarl Empire and any references to any persons or things shown or spoken of on Outlaw Star are the property of Bandai Corporation. They don't belong to me, though I wish they did. ^_^ 

The Irrelatic Coalition and all Ctarl Ctarl characters not mentioned in the show are of my own creation. I hope you learn to like them as much as I have. 

Warning: This story is pretty much PG-13: some language, violence by not of the graphic nature, brief nudity, and brief sexual situations. Chapter 5 deals with a sexual encounter. The version of chapter 5 within this story will be toned down for the PG-13 audience. For those over 17 and not offended by lemon, another version of chapter 5 will be posted separate from this story but is intended as a substitute for the chapter 5 of this story. When I get around to posting chapter 5, I will post the lemon version as well and let those interested in it know where to find it. For those of you under-age and not interested in things of a lemony nature, please disregard this and just enjoy the story at hand.

Acknowledgements: I'd like to extend a BIG thank you to B G whose writing has inspired and challenged me. If you want to read truly great OLS fan fiction read B G's stories. You won't be disappointed. Another BIG thank you to WarDove for encouraging me and helping me with my venture into lemonland. In my opinion she is the very best lemon writer in anime fan fiction. If you're over 17 and enjoy serious passion, WarDove's work is second to none. A very special thank you to Norm for putting up with my constant badgering. There may be better beta readers out there but none more patient or thick-skinned. Thanks Jeremy for your enthusiasm and questions when I described my story idea to you before I even typed my first word. You forced me to think things through, and a special thanks to the rest of my family for putting up with me and my hours in front of the computer. Without your patience and understanding, I would have never gotten this story done.

I am posting the first two prologues and chapter one to start. I will try to post one chapter a week. Expect about 17 chapters in total. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^

Description: Ever wonder how Aisha ever became an Ambassador? I have. Aisha Clan Clan is one of my all time favorite anime characters but even I know she lacks the diplomatic skills needed to be an ambassador. Also, how could the governor deal with her so harshly when she didn't even know the ship that got way from her was her prey? And when do his/her officers ever ignore the orders of the commander? This story is my attempt to answer some of these questions. As I see it, Aisha is a warrior, not a diplomat and what happened at Blue Heaven is just a little too fishy. Also, ever wonder about Aisha's family and friends? Well, I delve into that part of her life too. I hope you all enjoy. =^_^=

The Rise before the Fall

Prologue 1: The History of the Coalition

  
  
800 years ago in a region of space beyond the Ctarl Ctarl Empire, there existed seven species that occupied three neighboring star systems. Combination Reptilian/Humanoid in origin: the Krill, the Korill, the Sooric, the Sourik, the Ollong, the Prollong, and the Drax. Each occupied its own planet in relative peace and isolation. Their collective misfortunes were occupying the only planets rich in natural resources in that sector of space. For this reason, each planet fell under attack from neighboring empires that were seeking the raw materials their planets had to offer. For over four centuries these seven species were ruled by hostile mammalian alien forces, first by the Covac, then by the Egytaal, then the Syriial, then the Babaal, then the Purssious and finally by the Greelock.

From the very beginning, these seven species fought for their freedom and though they managed to win major battles against their oppressors over the centuries, the failure of all seven to work together eventually led to their defeat. It wasn't until the reign of the Purssious Empire that these seven species were first introduced to each other. Wide spread famine on Sooric and Ollong made the Purssious immigrate people from the other five planets to these two. Learning for the first time of their shared suffering, they swore allegiance to each other. 

Slowly, over the next seventy years these seven species worked secretly, developing weapons and ships to use against their oppressors. In the thirty-fifth year of the reign of the Greelock, these seven species fought and won their freedom. It was then that the Irrelatic Coalition was formed, a tight confederacy of these seven species. A council was formed to act as a single unilateral government for all seven species. "Strength in Unity" was the Coalition Slogan.

But winning their freedom was no longer enough. After four hundred years in bondage, the members of the Coalition wanted vengeance against their former mammalian rulers. The Coalition instituted a policy of global genocide. Extermination was viewed as the only acceptable form of restitution, and along with this policy was expansion throughout the neighboring sectors. Over the next three hundred years, as the Coalition encountered new, different life forms they dealt with them based on their classification. None mammalian species and humanoids were allowed to relocate outside the newly expanded territory, mammalian species were simply exterminated. This lead to the first encounter between the Coalition and the Ctarl Ctarl Empire at Sector Alpha 66. And although they were later defeated at an encounter at Sector Alpha 59, the Coalition chose at that time not to retaliate. This region of space was still far from the heart of the Coalition Empire, so over the next hundred years only minor skirmishes broke out. It was not until 41429 of the Ctarl calendar that full scale war broke out between these two powerful Empires. The following story tells of one decisive battle, twenty years into that war and the young captain that turned the tide of the battle and the war with her courage and tenacity.


	2. Prologue II: Aisha Clan Clan and the Cta...

The Rise before the Fall

Prologue 2: Aisha Clan Clan and the Ctarl Ctarl Empire

The vast expanse of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire covers over twenty-four sectors of space. Viewed on a two dimensional plane it is bordered on four sides and could be viewed as four distinct parts. The first part, covering sectors Alpha 33 to Alpha 38, border the frontier shared by the ever-expanding Terran colonies. The Empire entered into two trade wars with the Federation Space Forces for control over this frontier. In the end, a treaty was drafted and signed by both sides. While large territorial concessions were made to the Federation Space Forces, the Empire received control of planets believed to have rich dragonite (the most valuable mineral in the galaxy) deposits. Also, a corridor of space providing the Empire with easy access to other yet uncharted sectors of space, along with restricted trade between the two parties were all part of the treaty. The second and third parts which flanked either side of the first part were vast expanses of empty space with few solar systems and those that did exist there were completely uninhabitable. The forth part, on the opposite end of the Empire as far as Terrans were concerned, and the largest section of shared space, twelve sectors worth, were the rich solar systems of Sectors Alpha 57 to Alpha 68. These sectors bordered the Irrelatic Coalition, a tight confederacy of seven species that strove fiercely for its self-dependence and isolation from other species in space. For this reason, the Coalition viewed these frontier systems between the Empire's border and their own as essential to sustaining their self-dependence, while the Empire saw these sectors as ample compensation for territories given over to the Terrans in the Treaty of Sector Alpha 30.

The truth be told, the Empire had claimed these territories as its own over two hundred years ago, long before the Coalition even reached these sectors of space, but the Empire itself failed to colonize these sectors preferring the wealthier dragonite deposits of Sectors Alpha 31 and Alpha 32. 

Minor skirmishes between these two powerful adversaries began to break out about one hundred years ago when the Coalition first reached these sectors. It was only twenty years ago that full-scale war broke out between the two empires. 

During the first ten years of the war, the Ctarl Ctarl Empire enjoyed many glorious victories. Great leaders such as Fortunuse Clar Clar, Amisha Ctarn Ctarn and Prowlus Clan Clan brought much glory and honor to the Empire with their skillful victories over the superior numbered enemy. Unfortunately, as this generation of commanders moved from the commander's platform aboard the Empire's battle cruisers to the strategist's chair at the capitol, the next generation of commanders lacked the tenacity and resourcefulness the previous generation demonstrated so skillfully. So for the next seven years the victorious end of the war that seemed so close was now a distant memory. Defeat after defeat resulted in staggering loses in both resources and manpower. 

It wasn't until a young fourteen year old academy cadet named Aisha Clan Clan appeared on the scene, did the tide of the war shift back in favor of the Empire. The only daughter of the High Command Rear Admiral Prowlus Clan Clan and winner of that year's academy wrestling championship (opened to past champions as well as current students); Aisha distinguished herself early on when still a cadet at the academy during a routine training mission aboard the training vessel, the Hitune Motra Motra. The Hitune Motra Motra was manned by a senior crew of teaching officers numbering four, and a cadet crew of twenty-six, when they fell under attack along the border between Sectors Alpha 53 and Alpha 59. During the attack all four instructional officers were killed and the Hitune Motra Motra sustained serious damage. But an aggressive and confident Aisha Clan Clan assumed command of the ship and launched a counter attack catching the two Coalition war ships completely by surprise. She managed to destroy one ship and seriously cripple the second ship before a Ctarl Ctarl combat destroyer answered the Hitune Motra Motra's distress calls.

For this incredible act of courage and resourcefulness under great pressure, Aisha received the Ctarl Brass Cluster Medal, an honor never before bestowed to a cadet. She was also granted immediate command upon graduating from the academy, another first. With her father's influence, Aisha was able to get the other twenty-five cadets, now officers in the Ctarl Ctarl Space Fleet, assigned to her ship. She knew it would be nearly impossible for a fourteen-year-old commander to be able to command the respect of a veteran crew. By requesting the crew she served with at the Sector Alpha 59 attack, she showed them the confidence she had in their abilities as well as showing them the respect she had for each of them. They knew she didn't think she turned the tide of the attack all by herself, but she understood she had the help of each and every one of them. Over the next three years as Aisha's performance warranted advancement from the cargo ship she was initially assigned to the combat destroyer she was currently commanding, her crew followed along with her. She was as absolutely confident in their abilities to respond under pressure as they were of her's. It is with this confidence that the Al Tigaro Tigaro came out of sub-ether space at the far end of Sector Alpha 63. 


	3. Chapter I: Preparation for the Encounter

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 1: Preparation for the Encounter

Aisha stood alone in her quarters in front of her dresser. She opened the top draw and took out a box, about 16 centimeters cubed. She stepped backward from the dresser and kneeled down on the floor. Placing the small black box on the floor in front of her, she opened it and proceeded to remove its contents. First was a small role of silk that she unrolled and lay just in front of herself. Then she took out a small gold figurine, which was in the image of the God of Ctarl. Next was a small gold plate that had her family's crest molded into it and finally she removed 10 by 10-cm smooth marble block that had the names of all the Clan Clan ancestors engraved into it. The engraving was so small that reading the names with the naked eye was almost impossible, even for a Ctarl Ctarl, but Aisha didn't need to read it. She knew each name by heart, having had it taught to her by her nanny from the age of two. She even knew the order in which the names appeared on the block. Point to any name on the piece of marble and she could tell you exactly who it was, when they lived and what they were famous for. She set the block down next to the family crest. She then reached into the box one more time and took out a small brass incense holder and a box of ceremonial matches. She slid open the box and removed one of the matches. 

"Hmm, down to only seven. I'll have to get more in the next few months." 

She struck the match on the side of the box and lit the incense. She blew out the match and placed it back in the box, closing it and placing it back in the black box. 

This was a ritual Aisha had practiced since her nanny first gave her the black box on her second birthday. Every morning and now that she was in the military, before every battle when time permitted, like now; she would take out her three most valued treasures and pray. The prayers changed over the years. As a young child she prayed for the safety of her family and her beloved nanny, for her friends and for the glory of the Empire. While at the academy she prayed for good grades, strength to defeat her opponents in all sporting events and the glory of the Empire. Now having served the Empire for almost three years and getting ready to face perhaps her greatest challenge yet, she prayed for courage in the face of the enemy, resourcefulness to exploit her enemy's weaknesses and glory for her and her crew. For she knew the glory they received was glory to the Empire. The prayer was brief, but heart felt. She blew out the incense, placed the holder back in the box and carefully placed all of the other items back in the box. Aisha took a deep cleansing breath, picked up the box and stood up. She placed the small black box back into the top draw with care, securing it with other items in the draw so it would not shift around during battle. Taking one more cleansing breath and putting on her combat face, she walked to the door. 

Pausing just a moment she thought to herself, '_how long has he been waiting out there, the fool_.' 

Aisha opened the door, stepped out into the corridor and immediately headed towards the bridge of her ship. She smirked to herself as she heard her first officer close the door to her quarters and rush to catch up to her. 

"Lady Aisha, we've come out of sub-ether space at the designated coordinates," he said breathlessly.

'_Fool, anyone with more than a weeks experience in space travel can tell immediately when a ship comes out of sub-ether space_.' "Are we the first ship to arrive?"

"Yes ma'am, no other ships have arrive yet," he replied.

"Good. Be sure to notify the other destroyers that they'll be receiving tactical instructions directly from us."

"Yes ma'am," he entered several commands into his palm pad.

"Inform the commander of the battle cruiser that we will be relaying its tactical instructions directly to the rest of the fleet."

"Yes ma'am," he continued to type frantically.

"That will be all."

"Oh! Ah, very good Lady Aisha." Aisha's first officer, Vistar Jihal Jihal stopped typing and ran ahead to relay Aisha's commands to the comms officer, personally.

Vistar Jihal Jihal was not one of Aisha's original 25 crewmembers. Vistar joined her crew just eight months ago. The son of a council member, Vistar held one of the two positions any REAL officer in the Ctarl Ctarl military hated most. The position of first officer was nothing more than a glorified go-for in the Ctarl Ctarl military. Though technically second in command aboard the ship, only the commands issued by the captain through the first officer carried any weight. Traditionally, the tactical officer was considered the next in command. Only once in the long and proud tradition of the Ctarl Ctarl Space Fleet had a first officer succeeded his captain, and that was over 300 years ago.

Aisha mused, '_A sniveling fool like Vistar would never succeed me in command. I really don't know which is worse, being made a first officer on a Ctarl Ctarl war ship or being made a resident officer on a Terran planet. I think I'd rather die than be assigned to either_.'

Being made a resident officer on a planet in the Terran sectors was equivalent to permanent exile. Only those officers who screwed up in the worst way were subject to such humiliation and few ever saw Ctarl Ctarl space again.

Upon entering the bridge, Aisha quickened her pace and jumped up onto the captain's platform. She looked about her seeing a combination of newer faces and some very familiar ones as well. Of the original 25 crewmembers that joined her from the academy on her first assignment aboard a cargo freighter, only nine remained. Those nine held critical posts on her staff: Senior Tactical Officer Striker Craaw Craaw, Senior Navigations Officer Amery Ctal Ctal, Senior Sensors Officer Jerom Cers Cers, Senior Comms Officer Tabral Cass Cass, Senior Systems Officer Temery Claan Claan, Senior Weapons Control Officer Suka Jlen Jlen, Senior Engineering Officer Fiizer Czar Czar, Senior Operations Officer Josua Corel Corel and Senior Security Officer Vorfo Cpal Cpal were all her people. 

She didn't mind losing 10 members of her crew. Augusta Caar Caar, her first tactical officer, had been promoted to captain and took nine members of her crew with her blessing. He now commanded the Al Lione Lione, one of the destroyers with her now. 

The other six members, she regretted losing greatly. Each died in the line of duty, fighting the Coalition. Their names would forever be etched in the memory of Aisha's mind: Tiires Claw Claw, Achia Caal Caal, Tarses Jala Jala, Samul Caan Caan, Emushi Jeon Jeon and Seir Clan Clan, her cousin. Perhaps the hardest thing Aisha ever had to do was tell her uncle his son died under her command. She loved her uncle almost as much as she loved her own father and the thought of her uncle Pracsus blaming her for his son's death was almost too much to bare. But, she did her duty as she did five times before. She went to his home and told him personally. Instead of blaming her, as some of the family members of the other dead crewmembers did, Uncle Pracsus simply asked her if his son died bravely and with honor. This she confirmed, "Yes, Most Definitely." He smiled gently and kissed her cheek, then thanked her for having protected Seir for so long. A natural scholar, Seir opted for a career in the military instead, hoping to please his family. Following her meeting with her uncle and after other subsequent encounters with him, Aisha sensed his regret for not supporting Seir's own ambitions, instead of his.

But that was in the past. Now, her crew, even the newest members were battle ready and itching for a fight. Aisha steeled her features; clenched and unclenched her fists, and straightened her posture.

"Systems Officer! Status!"

"All systems operating at peek efficiency ma'am. Computer systems all online and operational."

"Tactical Officer! Status!"

"Shields are at full power, Guriguri Missiles and Gagagan Cannons at the ready ma'am."

"Sensors Officer! Status!"

"Two other destroyers have just come out of sub-ether space, the Al Jagua Jagua and the Al Lione Lione. The enemy is not yet in sensor range."

"Inform me as soon as the rest of the fleet arrives."

"Yes ma'am."

"Comms Officer! Status!"

"Scanning all channels for unauthorized communications. I've contacted the other destroyers concerning our battle tactics relay. They have acknowledged ma'am."

"Good!"

'_The Al Lione Lione_.' She smiled then steeled herself once again and cleared her throat.

"Patch me in to the Al Lione Lione."

"Yes ma'am," replied the comms officer.

Augusta's image appeared on the viewfinder.

"Yes Ma'Lady, how may we serve you?" Augusta said in his poetic, singsong voice.

Aisha placed her fists on her hips and replied sternly, "You can start by addressing me as Captain or Lady Aisha."

Augusta bowed deeply, "Yes Ma… I mean, yes Lady Aisha."

He straightened and gave a crooked half smile.

"That's better." She paused thoughtfully, '_If the Coalition follows their standard attack procedures their primary attack will come from my right_.'

"Augusta, I want you on my left flank when the battle starts. Is that clear?"

"Your left flank?"

"You heard me Captain! You are to stay to my left."

"With all due respect Lady Aisha, you are going to need your best…"

"The subject is not open to discussion."

"Yes Ma'am, as you order." Augusta bowed once again.

Aisha nodded, "Victory and Honor Captain Augusta."

"Victory and Honor Captain Aisha. Augusta out."

With that the viewfinder went blank.

The sensors officer, following Lady Aisha's orders spoke, "Lady Aisha, three more destroyers have come out of sub-ether space. They are the Al Catto Catto, the Al Cheeta Cheeta and the Al Cougare Cougare."

"Good, only the Al Panthero Panthero and the Al Lepardo Lepardo left, and the battle cruiser, the Sabre Hone Hone." Aisha said, raising her fist as an evil grin crossed her face.

Just as she finished her sentence, the sensors officer continued, "Ma'am, the remaining three ships have just come out of sub-ether space."

"Excellent, Comms Officer, inform the newly arrived destroyers of our battle tactics relay and then open a channel to the Sabre Hone Hone."

"Yes Ma'am," the comms officer replied, quickly getting to work on relaying the battle tactics relay.

Moments later the commander of the Sabre Hone Hone appeared on the viewfinder.

"Commodore Jisco, good of you to join us." Aisha addressed the commander of the 

Sabre Hone Hone with a crooked smirk.

"Lady Aisha, your attempts at humor are hardly appreciated."

"Yes Commodore. We have established a tactical relay and await your instructions."

"It would be so much easier for us if we simply relayed our instructions directly to each ship, don't you agree Captain?" Stated the Commodore.

Aisha straightened her posture, as a very serious expression washed over her face. "May I remind the Commodore that tactical instructions are to be transmitted to a single ship of lesser class for relay to like ships according to standard Ctarl Ctarl Space Fleet Procedures." 

"Yes yes, procedures, of course. And why are we relaying to you?

Aisha tightened her fists so much she began to draw blood, she replied through clinched teeth, "The Commodore knows full well that I am the senior captain among the destroyers present."

"Senior Captain, at 17? May the God of Ctarl help us." He paused gesturing to someone off screen. "There, we have established a tactical channel with you and forwarded our initial instructions. Anything else Captain?"

Aisha looked over to her comms officer. "Channel established and instructions received and relayed to the rest of the fleet." The comms officer informed her.

"No Commodore." She saluted, "Victory and Honor!"

"Yes, victory, honor." Commodore Jisco replied not bothering to salute back.

The screen went blank.

"GRRR! That Asshole! GRRR!" Aisha chest heaved with every drawn breath. Her eyes flamed with anger as she turned to her sensors officer. "Sensors Officer! Any sign of the enemy."

"Not yet Lady Aisha." He replied, "All sensors clear…" He trailed off, focusing all his attention on the sensor array. "Lady Aisha, ships detected approximately 350,000 kilometers dead ahead."

"Finally! Battle Stations, shields at maximum. Sensors Officer, how many ships detected?" Wondering if the actual number was close to the 400 or 500 ships reported by Ctarl Intelligence. The sensors officer gave no response. Aisha yelled impatiently, "Sensors Officer! Respond!"

"Sorry Lady Aisha but a total count cannot be determined yet. Additional Coalition ships continue to arrive."

"So what's the current number of ships: 300, 400?"

"Current number of Coalition ships detected here in Sector Alpha 63 exceeds 3,000."

"WHAT!" Aisha screamed.


	4. Chapter II: The Courage to Fight

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 2: The Courage to Fight

"What! Check your sensors. You must be mistaken." Barked Commodore Jisco.

"All sensors functioning properly Commodore. New total, over 4,000 Coalition ships detected." Replied the sensors officer.

"That can't be. Ctarl Intelligence reported only 500 ships would be arriving." Said the Commodore, sweat rolling down his forehead, his hands shaking visibly. "Verify the count with the other ships."

**********

"It appears the total number of Coalition ships in this sector is 5,020: 500 heavy cruisers, 3,400 light cruisers and 1,120 freighters, no doubt carrying additional supplies and weapons."

"It can't be, no Ctarl Ctarl fleet has ever faced such odds and survived." Captain Augusta whispered to himself. "It's an all out invasion. They plan to destroy our home world."

The tactical officer responded, "Captain's observation appears to be correct. Accounting for known Coalition battle strength, this armada should be sufficient to defeat our planetary defenses."

Augusta breathed in deeply, "Comms Officer contact the Al Tigaro Tigaro. Inform them we are awaiting instructions from the Commodore."

**********

"An Invasion Fleet!?" Cold sweat rolled down Aisha's brow.

"Yes ma'am, that is what it appears to be." Her tactical officer replied.

An uneasy hush filled the ship. Even the soldiers that filled the lower level of the ship where the man made stream flowed and plant life grew in abundance, were all silent. Though known throughout the galaxy as fierce warriors, even the Ctarl Ctarl knew when they were facing hopeless odds. Forty or fifty to one maybe, but five hundred to one, those were impossible odds.

Fear gripped Aisha, as it never had before. Not when she was a cadet aboard the training vessel that fell under attack by two Coalition light cruisers had she experienced such fear. Not when she fought off a heavy cruiser with her military freighter in order to save a Ctarl Ctarl settlement had she known such fear. Not even when her ship boarded a Coalition space station that was assumed abandoned and two thousand Coalition soldiers ambushed her and her two hundred soldiers. Even then she did not know the level of fear she was now experiencing. It took Aisha a second before she realized her entire command crew was looking at her. They had seen the fear in her eyes and now they too were filled with fear. Aisha steeled her expression and ordered her comms officer to open a channel to the Sabre Hone Hone.

The viewfinder flashed the image of Commodore Jisco on the screen. If Aisha appeared frightened moments ago, Jisco looked like he was about to wet his pants. With all the confidence she could muster, Aisha addressed her superior officer.

"The fleet awaits your instructions Commodore."

"In, Instructions?" The Commodore responded. "Yes, yes… umm." His eyes darted left and right as if he were trying to think of something.

Aisha was considering offering a suggestion of her own but what; she had not a clue. Jisco finally responded. "Order the fleet back to Sector Alpha 52, contact Ctarl High Command and notify them of our current situation and our need for re-enforcements. I'm going to approach the Coalition alone and offer terms."

"What! Your surrendering, you coward!" Aisha exploded.

"Silence! I'm not surrendering, I'm merely trying to buy us some time until additional support can arrive." Responded Jisco.

"That won't work. The Coalition is too suspicious of mammalians. They'll see your actions for what they are, delay tactics and they'll come at us even harder."

"That's enough captain. You have your orders. Jisco out." The screen went blank.

"GRRR! That Fool! He's going to get us all killed!" Aisha said, raising her fists chest level and gritting her teeth.

"Your orders Lady Aisha." The comms and navigations officers said in unison.

Aisha thought for a moment, "Comms Officer, send a distress call to the High Command. Notify them of our situation and request immediate assistance. Then inform the fleet to hold their positions."

"Lady Aisha, the Commodore's commands were quite clear. Shouldn't we fallback as ordered?" Injected her first officer.

"Quiet!" Aisha snapped. "That fool hasn't faced the Coalition half as many times as I have. What he has in mind is suicide." Turning her attention from her first officer, "Tactical Officer! Come up with an attack strategy that will enable us to do as much damage as possible."

"Yes ma'am!" Striker Craaw Craaw replied. Her tactical officer lived for opportunities like this. He immediately started feeding data into the battle tactics computer. Options came out and by adding and/or deleting variables, Striker would re-enter it as input. The whole process normally took only minutes but in this situation those minutes felt like an eternity to everyone on board. 

While waiting for her tactical officer, Aisha wanted to know what was going on with the Sabre Hone Hone. "Sensors Officer, report on the status of the Sabre Hone Hone."

"The Sabre Hone Hone is advancing towards the enemy fleet. They are approximately 200,000 kilometers from the enemy fleet and closing. Lady Aisha, they just dropped their shields." The sensors officer reported.

The comms officer picked it up from there, "Lady Aisha, the Sabre Hone Hone is issuing terms of surrender to the Coalition ships. They continue to repeat it over and over."

"That's odd, why would they need to send it more than once?" Aisha asked herself.

"The Sabre Hone Hone is now 150,000 Kilometers from the enemy fleet." Injected the sensors officer.

**********

Aboard the Coalition flagship, the Devastation, word of the approaching ship was relayed to the Coalition Chief of Staff. 

"Admiral, the Ctarl battle cruiser is approaching at 2,000 kilometers per second. They continue to send terms of surrender on all channels." Said the lieutenant, holding a silver platter with a folded note on it with the terms of surrender. 

"What is the status of the other Ctarl ships, have they left the sector yet?" The Admiral asked thoughtfully.

"Huh, well, no sir. They continue to hold their position."

The Admiral took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back. "I knew it. Mammalians can never be trusted." He walked from the table where he was enjoying his midday tea to the viewport where he had a clear view of more than half the Coalition fleet. '_Yes, one way or another, we will prevail_.' He turned to the lieutenant, "Inform the captains of the Devastation, Destruction, Revolution, Extirpation, and Carnage to prepare to open fire on the battle cruiser."

"A…Admiral, the ship has lowered her shields. It would be defenseless against such an attack. Is it really necessary…"

"You have your orders Lieutenant!" Snapped the Admiral.

"Yes sir." He saluted and left to relay the Admiral's orders.

"May the Gods help us." Whispered the Admiral.

**********

"Launch cameras so we can view the Sabre Hone Hone." Aisha ordered.

"Cameras would show very little at this distance ma'am." Advised the sensors officer.

"What would be a suitable range?"

"Approximately 150,000 kilometers ma'am."

"Shall we advance to within 150,000 kilometers of the enemy, Lady Aisha?" Inquired the navigations officer.

"No! That may be viewed as an act of aggression. Sensors Officer, continue to report."

"The Sabre Hone Hone has come to a halt approximately… 30,000 kilometers from the enemy fleet. Well within Coalition weapons range."

Several tense moments past, the bridge remained perfectly silent. The only thing Aisha could hear was her own labored breathing. Then it happened.

"Weapons fire detected, Lady Aisha. At least 5 heavy cruisers have open fired on the Sabre Hone Hone." The sensors officer reported.

"Status of the Sabre Hone Hone!"

"Analysis indicates, she's suffered serious damage. Her propulsion systems appear offline and she appears unable or unwilling to raise her shields." The sensors officer paused for a moment reviewing the data as it appeared on his monitors. "She's adrift, no attitude control. Lady Aisha, the Coalition fleet is advancing."

"Towards the Sabre Hone Hone or towards us?"

"Towards us ma'am, at a rate of… 200 kilometers a second."

Again silence swept over the bridge. Finally Aisha turned towards her tactical officer. "Tactical Officer! Your results."

"My analysis reveals a means by which we can increase our shield output to 145%. If the remaining ships form a heptagon around us, we can force our shields to overlap by setting them to full forward and remaining no more then 10 meters apart from each other. This should allow us to reach the enemy fleet before they can penetrate our shields, enabling us to take out at least some of their ships."

"That's suicide! At 10 meters apart with shields full forward, the slightest variation by any of the ships would result in disaster." Protested first officer Vistar.

"What about the other ships' flanks? They'll be receiving fire from the sides as well. If their shields are full forward they would be susceptible." Aisha stated.

"Not necessarily. If we attack at maximum speed the overall shield output of all eight ships should generate enough curvature along the shields' edges to provide ample protection. The faster we go the greater the curvature." Reported the tactical officer.

"You're not seriously considering attacking the Coalition? Are you Lady Aisha?" Sweat rolled off Vistar forehead uncontrollably.

"What would you suggest?" She threw back at him.

"Withdrawing to Sector Alpha 52 as the Commodore commanded." Quivered Vistar.

"Than you're as much a coward and a fool as the Commodore!" Barked Aisha.

"Comms Officer, relay the tactical instructions to the rest of the fleet. Tell them to prepare to get in position on my mark."

"You'll kill us all!" Vistar screamed.

"Well, maybe today is a good day to die." Aisha responded coolly, cracking a half smile. "Comms Officer! Mark!"

**********

The other ships formed a heptagon around the Al Tigaro Tigaro. Slowly they moved to within ten meters of each other.

**********

"Shields full forward."

The Al Tigaro Tigaro was the first to put its shields full forward, followed immediately by the Al Lione Lione and then the rest of the ships.

"All ahead, quarter speed."

The fleet started forward towards the Coalition Armada, first at one-quarter speed, then half speed. Finally they achieved 100% engine output and were traveling at 2,950 kilometers per second.

The fear Aisha felt earlier had been channeled into rage and excitement as the fleet raced towards the Coalition Armada.

**********

The lieutenant rushed from the bridge to the conference room where the Admiralty of the Coalition was planning their next objective. Rushing over to the Chief of Staff, he informed him. 

"Admiral, the Ctarl destroyers are advancing towards us at high speed. It appears they mean to attack."

"Attack? Eight destroyers against our entire space fleet? Are they insane!?"

"Are they within firing range?" Another admiral asked.

"Not yet, but they will be shortly." Answered the lieutenant.

**********

"Coalition ships will be in firing range in 20 seconds." Informed the tactical officer.

"Concentrate all fire power on the three lead heavy cruisers in the middle. We'll take them out and punch a hole right through their defenses."

"Lady Aisha, I beg of you, reconsider your actions." Vistar pleaded.

"GRRR, Quiet! You Fool! This is for the honor of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire!" She thrusts her fist forward. "Victory or Death!"

The rest of the crew picked up the chant, "Victory or Death! Victory or Death!"

The soldiers down below shortened the chant to, "Victory! Victory! Victory!"

And in the vacuum of space you could almost hear the cry of "VICTORY!" coming from all eight ships.


	5. Chapter III: The Battle

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 3: The Battle

"We are now within firing range Lady Aisha." Informed her tactical officer.

"Open Fire!" She screamed, thrusting her fist into the air above her head.

**********

In sequence starting from the middle ship Guriguri Missiles shot out from the destroyers, streaking through space and impacting on the three lead heavy cruisers which were aligned in a triangular formation. Two-thirds of the missiles struck the Revolution. Its shields collapsed almost instantly as it veered to its left and collided with the Carnage, then exploded. The Carnage was sent careening off into five other heavy cruisers before breaking in half.

The superior firing range of the Ctarl Ctarl weapons enabled them to fire without retaliation for close to twenty seconds. In those twenty seconds they managed to get off 5 rounds of Guriguri Missiles at the enemy. In that time they managed to destroy sixteen heavy cruisers and put the heart of the Coalition fleet in disarray.

**********

The Devastation rocked violently. Several admirals lost their balance and were struggling to get up off the floor.

"What was that? Have we been hit?" One of them asked.

"No sir, that was the shock wave from the Revolution exploding." Answered the lieutenant checking his control pad for additional battle information.

"Open Fire!" Ordered the Chief of Staff.

"Their not in range yet sir."

"GRRR! Fall back then."

"The entire fleet?"

"No, just the Devastation. We can't afford to be destroyed."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant relayed the Chief of Staff's orders to the bridge through his control pad.

**********

"Lady Aisha, sensors show at least sixteen heavy cruisers destroyed and one retreating."

"Launch our cameras. Let's see what damage we've inflected on them."

Within moments the cameras were launched, and Aisha and her crew could see ten cruisers drifting into other ships and the remains of six other ships scattered everywhere. It appeared as if two other cruisers were taking up positions in front of the retreating ship.

Aisha gave a soft evil laugh, "You've just tipped your hand. Make a path to the retreating ship and destroy it."

"Yes ma'am."

The Ctarl Ctarl fleet adjusted their course setting them on a direct path towards the Devastation. Now they were in range of the Coalition ships, which seemed to open fire all at once. The sudden impact of the first volley knocked everyone off their feet. Aisha screamed as she flew off the command platform and struck her head against the wall. Two of her officers rushed to her aid. Helping Aisha to her feet, she shock off the cobwebs in her head and pulled free from their helping arms. 

"I'm alright!" She assured them as she jumped back onto the command platform only to be knocked to her hands and knees by another powerful blast. 

She looked up. "Systems Officer! REPORT!"

"Shields holding at 112%. Curvature refraction could be increased if we can increase speed an additional 10%." Replied the systems officer.

"Engineering! Take engines to 110%!" Ordered Aisha.

"Captain, the engines won't be able to sustain that level of output for very long." Warned the senior engineering officer.

"If we're lucky we won't need it for very long."

**********

Streaking towards the armada at 2,950 kilometers per second the Ctarl Ctarl fleet suddenly jumped to 3,300 kilometers per second. Overall effective shield strength increased to 128% as missiles and laser blasts deflected off the shields like smoke rolling past a speeding car.

The destroyers were now so close to the armada that a third of the cruisers no longer had an angle by which to fire. Meanwhile, the two heavy cruisers that took up positions in front of the Devastation and three other cruisers that positioned themselves in between them were taking the brunt of the Ctarl Ctarl attack. The Extirpation's shields failed just before Gagagan Cannon blasts from six of the destroyers struck it, tearing right through its hull and striking the engines in the back of the ship. The explosion of the Extirpation made the explosion of the Revolution look like a firecracker going off. It started a chain reaction as flaming super-hot metal ripped through the hulls of a dozen nearby ships, causing three of these ships to explode. This repeated itself over and over again. Ships that hadn't even been fired upon were being bombarded by shock waves and heavy debris.

The group of eight destroyers continued on their trek concentrating all their firepower on the ships that stood between them and the Devastation. One by one those ships erupted in a flash of flames before drifting off helplessly. 

The destroyers themselves were taking a pounding as well and as the Al Tigaro Tigaro's first officer feared, they began to collide into one another, softly at first, but more violently as time went on. The sound of metal scrapping against metal could be heard aboard all eight ships. 

**********

Even as ships were exploding right next to them, the other Coalition ships continued to fire upon the Ctarl Ctarl fleet. Attempts to fire at the aft portions of the ships proved futile because they were coming way to fast. Attempts to fire on the corner ships that seemed the least protected only resulted in pushing the tight cluster off course a few degrees, but they would quickly adjust course and continue on. Firing at the center ship seemed to do the least damage of all because it appeared that around this ship the shield strength was its strongest.

**********

"Shields down to 85%." Reported the systems officer as she dug her nails into her console to keep from being thrown to the ground yet again.

"All of the ships attempting to protect the retreating ship have been destroyed." The sensors officer reported.

"Concentrate all firepower on that retreating ship." Aisha commanded, still on all fours on top of the command platform.

**********

"Sirs, you must abandon ship. We don't know how but the Ctarl must have figured out you were all aboard this ship. They've concentrated their attack in our direction. We only have moments before the other ships defending us succumb to their attack." Warned the lieutenant.

"Yes, Lieutenant. You are correct. Gentleman, let us leave quickly." Instructed the Chief of Staff.

The admirals filed out of the conference room and headed towards the escape pods. The lieutenant kept pace with the Chief of Staff informing him of the events that were occurring outside.

"Only the Retaliation stands between us and the Ctarl Fleet." Said the lieutenant.

"Relay this to the rest of the fleet. 'We are too close to each other to be effective. Break off in groups of fifty and attack the Ctarl two groups at a time, rotating to reduce the number of hits our ships must endure.' Do you have that lieutenant?" Asked the Chief of Staff.

"Yes sir. I'm sending it to the bridge so it can be relayed to the rest of the fleet now." He paused, "Oh no."

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"The Retaliation has been destroyed."

As those last words past his lips the Devastation rocked hard upward and to the left. Lights flickered off and on and finally off for good. A hellish cracking sound could be heard throughout he ship, then…

**********

From the Al Tigaro Tigaro's viewscreen Aisha saw the object of her pursuit explode in a blinding flash of light. A cheer went up throughout the ship as their ship's captain jumped high in the air, landed on her feet yelling, "YES!!" While flexing her biceps as a sign of triumph.

**********

Aboard the light cruiser, Pain, the communications officer relayed the last message transmitted by the Devastation. 

"It appears to have been cut off sir."

"What is the message?" Inquired the captain.

"Fleet too close to be affective. Break off_._"

The puzzled captain repeated the last sentence. "Break off? What does that mean? Break off the attack? Break off the invasion? Break off…?" The captain was at a loss. He had no idea what to do. The same scenario was played aboard each ship in the Coalition fleet.

**********

Meanwhile, as the Ctarl Ctarl fleet shot through the debris that was the Devastation, they found themselves behind the Coalition Armada. Amidst the confusion of exploding ships and the cutoff communication from the Admiralty to the rest of the fleet, the armada remained motionless in space. The Ctarl Ctarl continued on their heading another 65,000 kilometers, well outside of Coalition firing range.

**********

"Fleet disperse and come about. Inform the Al Lione Lione and the Al Cougare Cougare to launch their cameras at once." Ordered Aisha.

"Yes ma'am." Responded the comms officer.

The viewscreen was filled with images of ships exploding, other ships desperately trying to avoid large chunks of flaming debris as well as trying to avoid colliding into one another. Other ships along the parameter were sitting motionless. 

"Why aren't' they coming about to attack us?" Aisha wondered out load. "Well, if they won't seize the moment we will. Fleet, regroup and attack. Full spread this time. Lets see how many ships we can destroy."

**********

The Ctarl Ctarl fleet regrouped and advanced at high speed on the Coalition, firing at every ship in range. This served to accelerate the rate at which the Coalition ships were being destroyed. Finally, several ships started to come about. Seemingly heading towards the Ctarl Ctarl fleet, they fired what weapons they could but veered to avoid direct confrontation with the Ctarl Ctarl fleet. Choosing instead a heading that sent them back into Coalition space. This seemed to start a different kind of chain reaction. One by one ships turned about and headed back to Coalition space.

This was by no means an indication to the Ctarl Ctarl fleet to stop fighting, but a different strategy was now in order. The fleet disbursed and went hunting each on its own. Now it was a contest, as it always was between the destroyer captains, to see who would destroy the most ships? 

Aisha and the Al Tigaro Tigaro had an unfair advantage. They had Striker Craaw Craaw, regarded by everyone in the destroyer fleet as the best tactical officer serving, perhaps the best ever. Striker had been known to get off shots that would rip throw three ships at a time. He always seemed to know the weakest point on an enemy ship and knew just how to get to it. Striker was one of Aisha's original crewmembers and a dear friend. And at times like this he knew how much Aisha prided herself in being the most lethal ship in the fleet. He did not disappoint.

Aisha's navigator, Amery Ctal Ctal, was Striker's right arm and best friend. She knew by instinct, exactly where Striker wanted the ship positioned in order to get the best shot off. Together in this type of situation, in this type of battle, it was a dance between two very close friends. Amery banked the ship hard left, Striker let loss a barrage of Guriguri Missiles that struck two light cruisers that erupted in flames and took out a third that was between them. Amery turned left again and down 17 degrees and Striker fired a round of Gagagan Cannon blasts that cut throw a crippled ship that was attempting to escape. This continued over and over again.

The entire battle lasted a little over an hour. In the end, the only Ctarl Ctarl casualties were aboard the Sabre Hone Hone where six Ctarl Ctarl were killed and thirty-seven others were seriously injured. The ship was unable to operate under her own power and had to be towed by three of the destroyers. All in all they were fortunate. The Coalition chose to forget about the Sabre Hone Hone after it went adrift. They could have been destroyed if the Coalition had continued to fire on them. 

Of the 5,020 Coalition ships…


	6. Chapter IV: Very Close Encounters

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 4: Very Close Encounters

"172 heavy cruisers, 966 light cruisers and 606 freighters were destroyed according to our estimates, Lady Aisha. A total of 1,744 Coalition ships." Her first officer informed her.

"And of those, how many did we destroy?" Aisha cocked her eyebrow.

Scanning over the data on his palm pad, Vistar responded. "According to our estimates, 67 Coalition ships were destroyed during the early stages of the attack. These must be accredited to the entire fleet since it was the combined effort of all eight ships that destroyed them."

"Yes, yes, how many ships did we destroy?" Aisha asked again, her voice rising in volume.

Scanning his palm pad once again with trembling hands, Vistar responded. "The Al Tigaro Tigaro destroyed 452 ships, the ship with the next most number of Coalition ships destroyed was the Al Lione Lione at 192."

Aisha smiled, "Most lethal ship in the fleet once again."

Considering her first officer's words before the battle began, Aisha puffed up her chest and smiled proudly. "And you wanted to turn tail and run."

"My apologies Lady Aisha, I will never question your command again." Vistar bowed deeply.

"Well, make sure you don't." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner, as she proceeded down the corridor towards her quarters. Her first officer straightened and rushed to catch up with her.

"Excuse me Lady Aisha, some of the crew were wondering…" Vistar ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yes?" Aisha replied without even looking over to him as she continued down the corridor.

"Well, since our victory was so one sided, some of the crew were wondering if we could break out the Ctarl Ctarl ale to celebrate?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not."

Vistar face lit up with a big dumb grin.

"But not until we pass Deep Space Station 14." Aisha amended, taking a quick glance at her first officer in time to see his smile fall from his face. Aisha restrained from laughing.

"We wouldn't want be to caught with our pants down after such a glorious victory." She added.

"Of course Lady Aisha, correct as always." Vistar recomposed himself. He was about to leave down an adjacent corridor when his palm pad informed him of an incoming message.

"Oh, Lady Aisha. It appears Captain Augusta requests permission to come aboard." He informed her.

Aisha came to a stop, smiling to herself. '_What do you have in mind Augusta? A little private victory celebration perhaps_.' She saw from the corner of her eye that Vistar was staring at her, waiting for a reply. 

She cleared her throat. "Yes, inform Captain Augusta, he has my permission to come aboard."

Vistar typed away on his palm pad and waited for a response. "Oh, it appears Captain Augusta anticipated your response and has already boarded the ship."

Aisha raised her eyebrow. "Oh, he has!" She began walking towards her quarters again. As she turned the corner she saw Captain Augusta standing at ease with his hands clasped behind his back. Upon Aisha's approach he straightened to attention and saluted. Aisha stopped about 20 centimeters in front of him and slightly to his right, placing her hands on her hips, she stared him down, even though the had to look up. "What is the meaning of boarding MY vessel without permission, Captain?"

"Ma'am, I anticipated Lady Aisha's desire to… go over… the… events of the past 27 hours as soon as possible… While it was still fresh in our minds… so as, so as to make things go more… smoothly before the review committee. Ma'am." Augusta improvised.

Aisha narrowed her eyes at Augusta then slowly raised her hand in a salute.

Augusta lowered his hand and stood at ease again, still facing forward.

Aisha turned towards her first officer who for some reason found it necessary to stay by Aisha's side during this whole proceeding. "Vistar, you can leave now."

"Yes, ma'am." Vistar pivoted on his right foot and began walking down the corridor.

"Oh, Vistar." Aisha stopped him.

"Yes ma'am?" He turned around instantly.

"Inform me the moment we pass Deep Space Station 14. I want to celebrate with my crew."

"Yes ma'am," he turned around and sped off, typing away on his palm pad.

They looked down each end of the corridor, then smiled at each other. Aisha opened the door to her quarters and the lights came on instantly. Augusta followed right behind her and locked the door.


	7. Chapter V: Battle's Victory, Passion's T...

Note: This version of chapter 5 is the PG-13 version. For those adults (over 17), who want a more citricy story, read the stand alone story, "Battle's Victory, Passion's Thirst".

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 5: Battle's Victory, Passion's Thirst

Once she heard the door lock, Aisha turned around and threw her arms around Augusta's neck; pressing her lips against his and forcing him back against the door. The male Ctarl Ctarl wrapped his arms around the female's waist and pulled her even closer to him. Their kisses were hungry and passionate as they nipped and nibbled at each other's tongue, lips, cheeks and neck. And when Augusta bit down on Aisha's ear, she practically melted in his arms. He placed his hands low on her rear and lifted her until she was at his eye level. He then forced his tongue deep into her mouth and carried her over to the bed. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist as he set her down in front of her bed and they proceeded to peel each other's clothes off.

"You fool, do you want to raise suspicion about us within the fleet." Aisha snapped at him teasingly.

"I am saddened to disappoint you Ma'Lady, but the fleet already suspects that the game is afoot." Augusta told her as he removed her epaulets.

"What?" Her eyes grow as big as saucers and her breath caught in her throat.

"Most everyone already knows." He informed her.

She stopped pulling at his slacks. "You're kidding. Tell me your kidding."

He smiled, "Not at all. In fact, Captain Purez and Captain Bellana both extended their best wishes toward our happiness together." Augusta said as he pulled off Aisha's belled collar.

"But officer fraternization is against Space Fleet policy. We could both be reprimanded, even demoted if we're caught." She warned.

"Relax, Ma'Lady." Her lover reassured her while nibbling on her neck and removing her belt. "That Order hasn't been enforced in over 70 years. Besides, if officer's didn't fraternize, most of us wouldn't be here today."

She giggled, partly because she was ticklish and partly because she remembered that that was how her parents first met. She pushed all worries aside and finished undoing his slacks.

Once all their clothing was discarded, Aisha lowered herself onto her bed and began to purr. Lowering his body on top of hers, Augusta pressed his lips against hers. Their libidinous and somewhat violent lovemaking lasted 3 hours before Aisha succumbed to Augusta's passions.

He held the nearly unconscious form of his affection in his arms and against his body as she began to stir; Augusta pulled away slightly in order for him to look into her deep bluish green eyes. They sparkled with tears of joy making them appearing more blue than green. Aisha could only gazed back into her lover's equally amazing green eyes.

"Happy?" Augusta asked.

"Mmm Hmm." She nodded in response with a sly smile. "But I think someone's not finished." She giggled wickedly, warning Augusta to hold on tightly and before he knew it, he found himself laying flat on his back staring straight up at his lover.

"My turn to push you over the edge." She purred, her words dripping with sensual evilness. 

Once again the two Ctarl Ctarls engaged in hours of passionate lovemaking. In the end, both spent and exhausted, they lay in each other's arms having experienced the height of sexual pleasure.


	8. Chapter VI: Tell Me You Love Me

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 6: Tell Me You Love Me

Aisha laid face up on her bed looking down on Augusta, who was laying half on her and half at her side, his head resting comfortably between her ample breasts. She gently stroked his hair, which elicited a soft purr on his part. 

Aisha smiled, "Recite one of your Terran poems for me." She asked.

"Hmm…" He took his hand, which was resting on her abs and wrapped it around her, squeezed her tight, just for a moment. Then he eased his hold of her and gently rubbed his hand up and down her side. This time it was Aisha's turn to purr. Augusta smiled.

"Lady of my love, to whom in vassalage, Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit, To thee I send this spoken ambassage, To witness duty, not to show my wit: Duty so great, which wit so poor as mine_._"

Augusta lifted himself up slightly and slid up till he was eye level with Aisha. Gazing into her ocean blue eyes, he continued, "To show me worthy of thy sweet respect: Then may I dare to boast how I do love thee; Till then not show my head where thou mayst prove me_._"

Aisha smiled at Augusta and giggled girlishly. "I love the way you recite your poems but I have no idea what you just said."

Augusta gave a soft laugh, and then smiled wide still looking deeply into his lover's even deeper eyes.

"Marry me." He said.

Her smile vanished, replaced by a completely blank expression. She blinked once… then a second time… then once more.

"No." She said, shaking her head slightly and smiling softly.

"Why not?" He asked surprisingly unhurt by her response.

"Why do you have to ruin our fun every time by asking me that question?" Aisha responded as she gently pushed Augusta aside, and swung her legs off the bed so she could sit up.

"I don't ask it every time." He protested. "Only the past three or four times is all." He smiled.

She sighed, as she reached down to pick up her thong. They were still moist from her excitement of seeing Augusta standing next to her door earlier. She tossed them aside and got up. Walking over to her dresser, she opened the second drawer, pulled out a fresh pair and slipped them on.

Augusta, still lying on his side looked up at her and asked. "You still haven't answered my question. Why not?"

Aisha sighed again, putting her hands on her hips. "I told you before, I'm too young to get married... and so are you."

"My parents were younger when they got married, and so was your mother." Augusta threw back.

"Yes, but my mother never held ambitions of becoming an Admiral." She retorted.

"You can still serve while mated." He assured her.

"Yes, until my first litter." She responded. "Then I'll be forced to take a desk job or retire. Neither of which am I ready to do."

"So we hold off on having children, others have."

"To the shame and ridicule of their families." Aisha looked left, then right. "Where are my leggings? Oh!" She reached down and picked up her leggings, shaking out the wrinkles and turned them until they were set in the right direction; then she slipped them on.

Augusta smiled watching Aisha get dressed.

"Besides, we're still young. We don't have to worry about getting married for at least three more years." She threw out.

"But wouldn't you rather be mated out of choice rather than out of necessity."

"Yes, I would. And when I'm ready to make that choice, I will."

Augusta just stared back as she retrieved her top. Finally he said, "I see," as he got up from the bed and started putting on his own clothes. Aisha looked up at him as she finished getting on her dress and belt.

"What?"

Augusta stopped trying to button up his shirt and turned to her. "Is it you don't want to get married now or you don't want to get married to me?"

Aisha tilted her head to the side as she stared at her true love; not sure what he was asking her to choose from. As far as she was concerned, being mated always meant being mated to him. Finally it dawned on her what he meant. She gave a half smile.

"Getting married now," she paused, " to you." She faked a whisper, knowing full well that he had heard her. She then gave Augusta a big grin.

Augusta simply stared back at her. "Fine." He grabbed the rest of his uniform and started putting it on in silence.

"Oh, come on Augusta, you know I was just joking." Aisha said, giving him a small shove on the arm.

"Joking ugh." He snapped. "Do you love me?" He asked her point blank.

"What?" Aisha responded, taken aback by the question.

"Do you love me? In all the years we've been lovers since our senior year at the academy, you've never once said, _"_I love you_."_ So I'm asking, do you love me?"

"I've said it. I've said it plenty of times. Every time you say it."

"No, no, you say, _"_I know_."_ That is what you always say."

"It is not!" Aisha protested.

Just then her communicator rang.

"No, okay." Augusta tossed his jacket on the bed and walked over to her, taking her hands into his, he kneeled down on one knee and gazed up into her eyes.

The communicator rang again.

"Aisha my dearest, my goddess. I love you. I love you with the purity of ten-thousand virgins reciting a soliloquy."

The communicator rang a third time.

"I love you with the depths of the Great Coreen Ctarl Sea. I love you with my very immortal existence, with all my heart, I love you."

The communicator rang a forth time. Aisha, who was both loving and fearing what Augusta was doing decided to take the easy way out. Slowly, pulling her hands from his, she stepped towards her nightstand and pressed the speaker button. 

"Yes, what is it?"

Augusta hung his head and dropped his hands to the ground.

"Lady Aisha, sorry to disturb you…" Her secondary comms officer apologies.

"That's alright, what is it?" As she straightened her uniform.

"A communication from Admiral Prowlus Clan Clan."

"My Father!" Aisha blushed. Augusta jumped to his feet, his face as red as Aisha's.

"It is a video transmission. Would you like to take it in your ready room?"

"No, no. Patch it throw here." Rationalizing that if he didn't see her, she wouldn't feel quite as embarrassed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Aisha, my princess, are you there? I can't see you." A deep and commanding voice said over the communicator.

"Yes Apa, I'm here. You can't see me because I'm in my quarters."

"Hmm, I'm going to have to recommend adding video comms in the captain's quarters aboard all destroyers." Admiral Prowlus informed her.

"Oh, Apa." Knowing full well he was just teasing her.

"So how is my little hero?"

"I'm fine Apa, just fine. How is Ama?"

Her father paused. "Better, better. It seems the moment she heard about your heroic battle she perked right up. She is so very proud of you Aisha. We all are."

"Thank you Apa. That means a lot to me." Aisha smiled; her eyes began to get a little watery.

After a brief pause from both ends, Aisha's father asked, "So how is Augusta?"

"Fine… so I hear." She lied.

"Really? I thought you would just ask him. Since he is standing right there in your room. Isn't he?"

Aisha didn't have the heart to tell an out and out lie so all she could muster was "Ugh."

"Hello Augusta, it's been a long time my son."

Almost as if by a force beyond his control, Augusta responded. "Hello Admiral Prowlus. How have you been sir?" He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. 

Aisha threw him a deadly stare. Augusta caught it when he finally opened his eyes. The only thing he could do was give her a crooked smile.

"Its been," she throw a look over at her chronometer, "over 20 hours since we left sector Alpha 63. We should be passing Deep Space Station 14 sometime soon. After that it's just another 20 hours to Ctarl Ctarl. Will you be there to meet us?" 

"Yes, I'll be there, along with quite a few others." Her father hinted.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked, confused by her father's statement.

"Oh, nothing important. I'm looking forward to seeing you again Princess. It's been too long." 

"Me too Apa. I can't wait."

"Well, see you in a little over 25 hours then Aisha. Take care. You too Augusta."

"Thank you sir." Augusta responded automatically.

Aisha turned and smacked him on the arm. 

It was obvious Aisha's father heard that because he started to laugh. "Well, goodbye Princess." 

"Goodbye Apa." Aisha reached over and pressed the speaker button, ending communication. Turning to Augusta, "I can't believe you. You're such an idiot."

"I couldn't help it. Your father has such a commanding voice. I just couldn't resist."

Before Aisha could insult Augusta again, the communicator rang again.

This time Aisha didn't hesitate. She pressed the speaker button. "Yes, what is it?"

"Lady Aisha, sorry for the disturbance again but you asked to be informed the moment we passed Deep Space Station 14. Well, we did just that about 3 minutes ago ma'am. We will be arriving at Planetary Space Station Onas Onas in approximately 20 hours.

"Very good."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Most of the crew is assembled in the mess hall awaiting your arrival to break out the ale."

Aisha smiled, "Very good, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She pressed the speaker button once again to end communication and turned to face Augusta again. He had already gotten his uniform jacket on and was simply adjusting it.

Sheepishly she said, "I have to join my crew in the mess hall. They've been patiently waiting to celebrate our victory."

"Yes, I know. So has my crew." He replied. 

"Why don't you join us?" Aisha asked.

"No, you don't want to celebrate with an idiot do you." 

Aisha lowered her eyes. "You know I was just kidding. You're not an idiot. I couldn't fall in love with an idiot." 

It took Augusta a minute before it registered but when it did he looked up from adjusting his uniform and walked over to where Aisha was standing. Taking her in his arms, he looked into her eyes. "What was that you said? You said you loved me, didn't you?"

"Who me?" Aisha responded looking very coy.

Augusta just smiled and shook his head.

"Come join me in the mess hall?" She asked again.

"No, I have to get back to my ship and start celebrating with my crew as well."

Aisha raised her hands to his chest. "Of course. Will you meet me after we've reached space dock? She smiled up at him.

"Probably not."

"Oh." Her expression fell.

"I'm sure there will be some kind of celebration both at the space port and on the planet, to mark our victory. Then the High Command is going to want to conduct their routine investigation. Perhaps in a couple days we can get together again." Augusta smiled down to her, raising his hands to stroke Aisha's shoulders.

"Okay." Aisha beamed.

"Aisha… I do love you."

She paused for a moment, then rested her head on his chest and whispered. "I know."

Augusta closed his eyes, smiled softly and shook his head.

"Aisha Clan Clan, you are…"

Aisha shot her hand up and covered his mouth before he could finish. "Don't you say it." She warned.

He laughed. "I have to get back to my ship." 

Her lover kissed her passionately and she returned the passion. When they broke, he smiled at her once again and winked then headed out the door. Aisha watched him as he closed the door behind him. She stayed staring at the door a few moments longer before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She retrieved the rest of her uniform and proceeded to the mess hall.


	9. Chapter VII: Celebrate Like There Is No ...

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 7: Celebrate Like There Is No Tomorrow

In the mess hall the mugs of Ctarl Ctarl ale were being passed around but no one dared take so much as a sip until Lady Aisha arrived to make the first toast. Just then the mess hall doors swung open and Aisha came strutting in heading directly towards Striker, whom she knew would be the one passing out the ale. A cheer went up the moment she walked in; mugs raised high in salute of their beloved Captain.

She stopped next to Striker and turned to her crew, saying, "I heard there was a party in the mess hall but from the sound of things here, it seems more like a funeral."

This caused the crew to cheer even louder.

Aisha smiled widely, extending her hand to receive a mug of ale. Upon receiving it, she raised her mug high and the room went silent.

"To the best crew in the Fleet, bar none!"

"Yeah… Yeah!" The cheers went out.

Everyone began to drink including Aisha.

Halfway done with her mug, Aisha wiped her mouth with her sleeve and raised her mug again. Again the room went silent.

"And to Striker and Amery, the finest tactical officer and navigator in the destroy fleet, who once again brought the honor of Most Lethal Ship to the Al Tigaro Tigaro." 

She raised her mug in their direction in salute. Both Striker and Amery smiled widely and bowed to their captain.

"To Striker and Amery!"

"Yeah… Striker… Amery… Yeah!" The cheer went up and more ale was consumed. The drinking and cheering continued for several minutes. Finally, Striker raised his mug high and screamed.

"A Toast!"

Talking and cheering continued. He tried again.

"A Toast!"

Slowly the noise died down.

"Thank you, thank you… A toast, to the finest captain in the Fleet and easily the best captain I've ever served under…"

Aisha interrupted, "I'm the only captain you've ever served under."

The crew burst into laughter.

Striker responded. "That's because all others besides Lady Aisha are dung, and I refuse to serve under shit!"

The cheer went up again. But Striker waved his hands in an attempt to quite everyone down again. 

"Wait! Wait! As I was saying. To Lady Aisha the finest captain in the Fleet. Who will undoubtedly make the finest commodore in the Fleet as well! To Commodore Aisha!"

With that the room erupted in cheers, so loud that the very walls began to shake. The thunderous cheers of the crew continued for several minutes. Aisha, herself, was grinning ear to ear from the reaction to Striker's pronouncement. Finally, she waved her hands up and down in a gesture to get the crew to quiet down. They settled down to a low roar as she handed her mug back to Striker for a refill. Then putting on an animated look of sternness on her face, she said, "Now Striker, have you heard something I haven't? You know that we frown on spreading false rumors here in Space Fleet."

"Well, I'm the last to be spreading false rumors, Lady Aisha." Striker smiled.

Aisha gulped down another drink. Now, he peeked her curiosity. 

"Okay, what have you heard?"

"Perhaps you should ask your Comms Officer." Striker answered coyly.

She turned to Tabral Cass Cass, her comms officer, who immediately went white as a sheet and gulped down a mouthful of ale, as his eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Hmm, well, it's just. Well, as Lady Aisha is aware, I've been in communications with Planetary Space Station Onas Onas, concerning our arrival. Well, the comms officer at the space station is my cousin Taver. Well, he told me that the whole space station is buzzing about our victory. He told me that the Emperor himself plans to attend the welcoming ceremony and present each captain with the Gold Star of Ctarl. And that the Order of Ctarl will be presented to the "brave and daring Captain who lead the attack." And that is a direct quote."

Striker jumped in saying, "and you know as well as everyone that every captain that has received the Order of Ctarl has immediately been promoted to Commodore, without exception."

She grin grew even wider. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She took another drink. "Meanwhile, I thought this was supposed to be a CELEBRATION!"

Cheers went up and the ale flowed freely.

After a couple hours, the captain spotted her first officer and called him over to her.

"Yes Lady Aisha?" Vistar inquired.

"Be sure the crew members currently on duty get relieved in a couple hours so they get a chance to celebrate too." She instructed him.

"Yes ma'am, I'll take care of it."

Assured all her crew would get a chance to celebrate their glorious victory, their captain went back to enjoying herself with her crew.

**********

Aisha's communicator rang for the ninth time as she lazily reached over from her bed to hit the speaker button.

"Yes, What is it?" She slurred out.

"Lady Aisha, we are 65 minutes from reaching Planetary Space Station Onas Onas. Communication from the Space Station informs us that we are all to be in full dress uniforms and in parade formation as we disembark." Her junior comms officer informed her.

The captain breathed deeply. "Okay, pass the word on to the rest of the crew. Everyone is to be ready to disembark after we're locked down at AirLock 1." She said, barely above a whisper, as she rubbed her temples.

"Very good Lady Aisha."

She reached over and pressed the speaker button to end communication.

'_Personal note: Limit personal consumption of Ctarl Ctarl ale to under 50 mugs_.' The Ctarl Ctarl pushed herself off her bed with shaky arms. She pulled open her nightstand drawer and grabbed the bottle of aspirin from inside. '_The one good thing that came out of the treat treaty with the Terrans_.' She opened the bottle, tossed a hand full in her mouth and swallowed them down. 

"Blah! Tastes like chalk." She tossed the bottle back into her drawer and headed to her bathroom.

She stripped off all her clothes and left them in a heap by the bathroom door. After relieving herself of the 160 some mugs of ale she had floating around in her, she dragged herself into the shower and turned the hot water on. Steam filled the shower instantly. She breathed in the moist air as the scalding water ran over her head, down her face and over the rest of her body. She grabbed the bar of soap and worked up a good lather all over. After rinsing off the soap she poured a handful of shampoo on top of her head and worked it in well. Then she poured another handful and carefully worked it in her long tightly woven braid. Normally, she would just undo the braid and wash it but there wasn't enough time for that right now.

She wasn't sure if it was the aspirin, the hot shower, the moist air or all three but by the time she stepped out of the shower Aisha's headache was gone. She stepped into the drier, which blasted hot air from every direction. Within seconds she was dry, even her hair. She walked over to the sink and picked up her brush, running it throw her hair with newfound vigor. When she was happy with the results, she set the brush down and headed out of the bathroom.

She went to her closet first and pulled out her dress uniform. It was similar to her field uniform except the hem of the skirt went down just above the knee and it had a jacket that buttoned high on the neck. It was also white with green trim, rather than green with white trim. She set the uniform on the bed and went to her dresser. Taking out a clean thong, she slipped them on immediately. She dug under her clothes in her underwear draw and pulled out a long rectangular box. She closed the drawer and walked over to the bed, setting the box down on it. Removing the jacket from the hanger, Aisha set it aside and retrieved the blouse. Putting it on carefully so as not to wrinkle it; she checked herself in the mirror. Next came, the skirt then the jacket, again she checked herself in the mirror to make sure the seams were even and straight. She adjusted the shoulders looking herself over once again.

"Perfect fit." 

She smiled, then retrieved the box from the bed. Inside were five brilliant medals. No other active captain in the Fleet had more than three and Aisha was about to receive her sixth today. 

She smiled with pride. "Not bad for a seventeen year old girl." She said jokingly, doing the best imitation of her nanny that she could.

One by one, she applied her medals to her uniform jacket, just above her left breast, taking special care to make sure they were all straight and evenly spaced. She looked over to her nightstand to check the chronometer when the communicator rang again. She sighed and walked over to it, pressing the speaker button. 

"Yes, what is it?"

"We are just about to enter space dock Lady Aisha. Lock down should be completed in approximately ten minutes."

"Very good, have everyone assemble at AirLock 1 as soon as lockdown is completed."

She pressed the speaker button; then walked over to her closet again and grabbed her dress shoes, basic white pumps with a 15-centimeter heel.

She pulled out a rag she had in one of the shoes and gave them a quick buffing then tossed the rag into the closet. She slipped them on and checked herself in the mirror one last time. The only thing missing was her headband.

"Almost forgot."

She rushed over to her dresser pulled open the top drawer and retrieved her dress headband, white with gold trim. Going to the mirror again, she secured it just below her hairline.

"Perfect!" She smiled at her own reflection. Her gaze drifted to the epaulets on her jacket, captain's epaulets. She let herself fantasize for a moment. 

"Commodore Aisha Clan Clan." 

She liked the sound of it. But it wasn't much of a fantasy. If Tabral was right and she was to receive the Order of Ctarl then surely the rank of Commodore would have to follow. She took a deep breath and let it out. 

"Okay Aisha, back to reality. Time to meet the grateful hordes."

She turned and exited her quarters, heading to AirLock 1.


	10. Chapter VIII: Hail to the Heroes

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 8: Hail To The Heroes

As the airlock opened and the stairs descended, Aisha could see what must have been around five thousand people standing around the space dock cheering. Space port officials stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting to greet the heroes. Aisha led her crew down the stairs. With every step they took the cheers got louder and louder. And when the excitement of the moment over took her, the captain of the Al Tigaro Tigaro waved to the crowd and it erupted in thunderous applause and cheers. She scanned the crowd as she waved, her eyes finally settling on the officials below who were talking amongst themselves, pointing at her and shaking their heads. She knew immediately what they were saying. Such behavior was unbecoming a Ctarl Ctarl officer. She quickly lowered her hand and steeled her expression.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Aisha headed over to the first official in line. She saluted then shook his hand, side stepping she did the same with the next, then the next; accepting their congratulations and giving honor to the Empire. Her senior officers did the same; while the junior officers, enlisted personnel and soldiers lined up behind them.

Once everyone had taken their positions, Rear Admiral Kotiro Como Como stepped out from the line of officials and up to the podium. Speaking loudly into the microphone he addressed the captain and her crew. 

"On behalf of everyone who lives and works aboard the Planetary Space Station Onas Onas, I would like to extend our thanks and appreciation to the Captain of the Al Tigaro Tigaro and her crew. Captain Aisha Clan Clan, will you step forward please."

Aisha approached the podium.

"Lady Aisha, please accept this plaque commemorating your glorious victory over the Irrelatic Coalition on the 35th day of the 18th month of the year of the God of Ctarl 41449."

He extended the plaque to Aisha. She took it with one hand and shook the Admiral's hand with the other. The Admiral then gestured towards the podium so she could say a few words.

Aisha stepped up to the mic, not exactly sure what to say. "Hmm."

The noise from the crowd had died down while the Admiral was speaking and now it was fairly quiet as everyone waited to hear from the hero of the Battle of Sector Alpha 63. From the crowd Aisha could hear someone yet out.

"We love you Aisha!" 

She laughed softly.

"We love you too." She replied.

The crowd broke into a round of laughter. Aisha used this and continued.

"It's that love for all Ctarl Ctarl that drives us to be soldiers in the defense of the people we love. And it's honor that drives us to do all we can in the defense of the Empire we lovingly serve."

Turning slightly towards the Admiral. "Admiral Kotiro, on behalf of my officers and crew, I accept this gracious offer and salute you."

Aisha raised her hand in salute to the Admiral. 

"Victory and Honor." She pronounced loudly. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers once again. She then took her place at the head of the formation.

The Admiral approached the podium again, as the cheers slowly died down. 

"We wish we could keep you here and show you the type of hospitality this station is capable of… "

The crowd cheered again. The Admiral waved his hand to get them to quite down.

"but… but an entire planet awaits your arrival not to mention our glorious Emperor."

The crowd cheered again.

"So please follow the lieutenant. He will escort you to your shuttle. Thank you, and thank you all for attending." The Admiral said to the crowd who continued to cheer.

Similar celebrations took place at seven other space docks aboard the space station.

The lieutenant escorted the crew of the Al Tigaro Tigaro to a waiting shuttle. As Aisha prepared to board the lieutenant addressed her.

"Allow me to take that for you ma'am." Reaching out for the plaque. She hesitated turning it over for an instant. 

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll have it sent to your personal residence as soon as possible."

Aisha nodded, "Thank you." She let go of the plaque and boarded the shuttle.

She saw that her crew left a seat vacant at the front of the shuttle for her since they started boarding while she spoke with the lieutenant. 

The shuttle sat four across, two on each side of the middle aisle. In the left front seats, sat Striker and Amery, smiling at each other and whispering in each other's ears. The attraction between the two was obvious and they did little to hide it. In the right front seat sat Vistar. She sighed, '_What I wouldn't do to be able to sit with Striker and Amery right now_.' Aisha looked over to Vistar and saw him smiling from ear to ear, obviously anxious to chat with his captain on the shuttle ride down to the planet surface. Aisha sighed again and sat down.

As she expected, he started right up. "Lady Aisha, your speech was truly inspiring. Did you prepare it in advance?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Amazing! You're a natural orator."

"Thank you."

"You know, Lady Aisha, I once considered a career as a speech writer. I think I really have the knack for it but my father insisted on a career in the Fleet. Wanting me to follow in his footsteps I suppose. Hehe."

'_Truly a loss to politicians everywhere_.' Aisha mused, "Vistar, I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh anything Lady Aisha."

"I plan on taking a nap on the shuttle ride down to the surface. Make sure no one disturbs me."

"Oh yes, Lady Aisha, you can depend on me." Vistar beamed.

Aisha reclined her seat as far as it would go and closed her eyes.

"Good, I'm counting on you Vistar. Don't let me down."

Vistar kneeled up on his seat and turned to face the rest of the crew.

"Ssshhhh! The captain is trying to take a nap. Quiet down."

Various responses came from throughout the shuttle.

"Stick it up your ass."

"Shove it up yours, asshole."

"Blow me dickhead."

Vistar's face grew red and he retaliated the only way he knew how. 

"Captain's orders!"

Slowly the rumbling was reduced to quiet whispers. Overly satisfied with himself, Vistar smiled and sat back down. He looked over to Aisha who appeared to be fast asleep. His smile grew even wider as he turned his attention to his pocket pad.

'_What a spineless worm_.' Aisha thought. '_Only Vistar, of all my senior officers, would have to mention it was my order. Well, at least it got him to shut up_.'

The shuttles launched in sequence heading down to the capital city of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire and an audience with the Emperor.

**********

The shuttles landed at a spaceport in the outskirts of the capital. As she walked down the stairs from the shuttle to the ground, Aisha could see vehicles lined up, each with the name of her ship across the front and sides. The first vehicle sat only three behind the driver; the others were much larger sitting up to 15.

A member of planetary security greeted Aisha as she reached the ground. He saluted her enthusiastically. 

"Captain, it is an honor to meet you."

She saluted back, "Thank you. Why have we landed so far from the capital?"

"To give the people of Ctarl Ctarl ample opportunity to see the heroes of the Battle of Sector Alpha 63. The heroes of Ctarl Ctarl. There must be over 50 million Ctarl Ctarl lined up from just outside this space port all the way to the Imperial Palace."

"The Imperial Palace?"

"Yes ma'am, that's where you'll meet the Emperor and be presented with your medals. There has to be an additional 10 million Ctarl Ctarl just outside the Palace, there to witness the presentation."

"I… I can't believe it. This is incredible."

"Not since the days of your father, Lady Aisha, has the capital seen such a victory celebration. Of course, not ever your father had to face down 5,000 enemy ships. Now if you and your tactical and navigations officers will board the lead vehicle and the rest of your crew board the remaining crafts; your procession to the Palace can begin."

"Yes, of course." Aisha replied, turning to her crew who was still waiting on the stairs and in the shuttle. She pointed to Striker and Amery then to herself and over to the first craft. Then she made some other hand gestures, which told her crew to load up onto the other vehicles. She turned around and walked to the first vehicle. Striker and Amery got in on either side of her. All the vehicles were topless to give the crowds a clear view of them.

"Can you believe this?" Asked Amery.

"Not hardly." Replied Striker.

"See, it's like I've always said. Stick with me and I'll make you famous." Added Aisha.

They all laughed heartily.

Their driver turned around and cleared his throat to get their attention. 

"Excuse me sirs but if you don't mind, may I shake your hands, the hands of the bravest Ctarl Ctarl officers in the entire Fleet?" He smiled.

Aisha returned the smile, "Sure." 

Extending her hand first and having it shaken vigorously. 

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Visro… Visro Cafes Cafes, ma'am."

"Well Visro, I'm…"

"Captain Aisha Clan Clan, I know. I was one of the security officers in attendance at your last two medal presentations. It is truly an honor ma'am. And this is your Tactical Officer Striker Craaw Craaw"

He shook Strikers hand with equal vigor.

"The best tactical officer in the Fleet or so I'm told. And you are Navigations Officer Amery Ctal Ctal. Its said you once flew your ship throw an ether storm in order to surprise the enemy and came out without so much as a scratch." Taking her hand as well.

"This is truly an honor, an honor." Visro said again. Someday I'll be able to tell my grandchildren that I got to shake the hands of three legends of Space Fleet."

He finally turned forward and adjusted his viewfinders.

Aisha, Striker and Amery just looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, by the way," Visro said, "feel free to sit on the back of the seats. It will give the crowds a better view. And don't hesitate to wave back. I was told that standard protocols have been suspended."

"Thank you Visro, thank you very much." Aisha replied. Turning to her crewmates. "Shall we?"

"Sure." They said in unison, as they stepped on the seat and rested their bottoms on the top of the backrest.

It took only a few more minutes to get all remaining 283-crew members loaded onto 19 vehicles. After confirming the course and order of the precession over the communicator with the other lead vehicles Visro powered up the craft and proceeded forward. The craft moved smoothly over the ground hovering about a half a meter high. Aisha, Striker and Amery sat comfortably as they anxiously waited to see the large crowds Visro described along the five-hour procession to the Palace. Their vehicle was the lead craft in the procession, followed by Augusta's craft, then the other six captains. The crew of the Al Tigaro Tigaro was next, then the crew of the Al Lione Lione and so on.

As they approached the gate marking the exit from the space port, they could see the huge crowds of people cheering, screaming, waving the Ctarl Ctarl Flag, and waving signs which read, 'Welcome Home, Heroes of Ctarl Ctarl', 

"Oh my god!" Amery exclaimed

"Yeah!" Striker added.

Aisha turned her head from side to side to look at her two friends and crewmates.

"Come on you guys. We're the heroes of Ctarl Ctarl. Its time to act like it."

She shot her hands high above her head and waved to the anxious crowd. They took their queue from their captain and began waving as well.

Slowly the gate opened and the procession began its long journey to the Imperial Palace.

The moment their craft past the gate, several small children ran up to it holding bouquets of flowers. They handed the flowers mostly to Amery and Striker since they were by the doors, but one small golden-haired boy holding a huge bouquet of Tiger's Breath, a beautiful and aromatic yellowish orange flower with thick black strips running out from the stems, insisted. 

"These are for the captain," in a soft sweet voice. 

Aisha stepped down to the side of the craft and accepted them from him, ruffling the child's golden locks in the process. The small boy smiled and saluted Aisha. Aisha smiled and gave him a salute back. The little boy beamed with joy as he bounced back to his parents. 

The procession proceeded slowly. The crowds, though large were extremely orderly, remaining on the side of the road to allow the vehicles clear passage without delay. The only exceptions were the steady flow of children who continued to bring them flowers. The cheers were deafening and the amount of confetti and flower pedals thrown into the air around them made it difficult to see clearly. But they just continued to wave and accept the bouquets from the children.

Amery leaned over to Aisha; "This is incredible! I never imagined we'd get a greeting like this."

Aisha just smiled.

Visro screamed back to them, "If you think this is something wait until you see what the crowds are like once we're inside the city."

Amery and Aisha looked at each other and screamed with excitement.

**********

It was just as Visro had said. The size of the crowds along the procession route more then tripled the minute they entered the city. Not only did people line the streets but they cheered from inside the buildings, from in between the buildings and from on top of the buildings. People cheered and throw flower pedals and confetti. Flowers were still being showered down upon them even though the vehicles were already overflowing with them. Most of the new flower bouquets simply rolled off the top of the pile and onto the road. Aisha still held the bouquet of Tiger's Breath that was given to her at the beginning of the procession. She was determined to see these flowers make it home with her.

**********

During her first year in the academy, Aisha was once punished for acting up in gym class by being made to hold two seventy-five pound weights over her head for 70 minutes. Right now she longed for those days as she shifted the flowers from one arm to the other so she could continue to wave.

Amery leaned over to her. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

The captain nodded, "I lost all feeling in my arms over an hour ago."

Striker leaned over, "Look on the bright side, we only have another hour of this to go." 

He grinned stupidly.

His captain growled at him and snapped. Striker jumped back and laughed while he continued to wave.

"Another hour of this." Aisha thought out loud. "Just chop my arms off now."

Amery laughed, "I'll join you."


	11. Chapter IX: Before the Emperor

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 9: Before the Emperor

Finally, after five and a half-hours, the procession made its way to the front of the Imperial Palace. With the Palace to the right and the huge crowds to the left, the vehicle carrying Aisha, Amery and Striker came to a stop in front of the large ornate main gate. Planetary security officers were everywhere. One officer walked up to the craft and opened the door for the honored heroes. As they stepped out it dawned on Aisha that she wouldn't be able to keep the bouquet of Tiger's Breath with her all day long so she turned to her driver and asked.

"Visro, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything ma'am, anything at all."

She smiled, "Can you see that these flowers get to my father's estate." 

She set the large bouquet on the dashboard, which was about the only place not already covered in flowers.

"No problem ma'am, consider it done." He beamed.

"Thank you." She replied, being prompted by a planetary security officer to take her place within the Palace grounds.

As she walked past the gate she noticed a platform had been erected to the left of the gate about 20 meters back from the fence. Members of the High Council and High Command, including her father, were seated in chairs to the left of the platform. In addition, the Emperor sat in the very first seat in the very first row with several of his aids seated next to him. Next to them was the High Chancellor and his aid, then the Chairman of the High Command and his aid, and then another man whom Aisha felt she knew but could not quite remember. Based on his dress, he was someone important but who she could not place.

Behind the platform were eight seats reserved for the eight captains. Behind the chairs was a grandstand, which extended a good 60 meters high. This was where the crews of the eight destroyers would sit.

Striker and Amery were already seated at the first row of the grandstand on the far-left end behind the first chair. They waved to their captain who had been standing a few meters to the right of the platform taking in the whole spectacle. She smiled back at them and made her way to the first seat.

Striker bent forward and whispered to his captain, "What happened there? You looked lost for a moment."

She shook her head. "No, just taking it all in. Almost seems unreal, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Amery leaned forward to say in Aisha's other ear. "I never imagined in all my life that I'd actually be sitting within the grounds of the Imperial Palace. This is too much."

Aisha took a moment to find her father among all the high-ranking officials present. She finally spotted him at about the middle of the third row flanked by several other admirals. Almost instinctively, he turned to look in his daughter's direction seconds after she had spotted him. He raised a hand to silence the admiral at his side with whom he had been carrying on a conversation. When his eyes met Aisha's, he smiled. She recognized that smile. She'd seen it many times before. It was the smile her father gave her whenever he was proud of her. Over his lifetime, Aisha had given Prowlus much to be proud of but none of those could match her most recent act of heroism. And it showed in his smile and she beamed back. Few things in life made her happier than making her father proud of her.

Suddenly, she noticed her father's smile change and his eyebrow rise. Then she realized that one of those 'things' just sat down next to her. Still staring at her father, her face turned crimson. And when Augusta placed his hand on hers, which was resting on her lap, beads of sweat began rolling off her.

Unaware that Aisha had found her father among the assembled officials, Augusta leaned over toward her.

'_My god what is he doing? He's not going to kiss me here in front of all these people, in front of my father?_'

Thankfully for her all he did was whisper in her ear. "What's wrong, you're so flushed?"

Unable to break her father's gaze, she simply said, "My father is over there." Pointing with her eyes.

He followed her gaze to her father whose stare immediately shifted towards him. Augusta straightened like a board as sweat began trickling off his forehead.

Prowlus then shifted his gaze back to his daughter and gave her an amused grin; finally letting her off the hook and letting her know he was only teasing her.

Aisha sighed in relief. And as Prowlus throw her a wink and shifted his attention back to the admiral he was speaking to before, she turned to her lover and smiled to reassure him everything was all right.

**********

It took a little over thirty minutes to get all the crewmembers to their seats. Meanwhile a military band performed several Ctarl Ctarl victory songs. Once everyone was seated and the band had stopped playing, the famed Ctarl Ctarl orator, Anistol Cavisol Cavisol, approached the podium.

"Over 20,000 years ago, General Augusta Caavo Caavo the Great, defeated the hordes of Calvasto and proclaimed himself Emperor of Ctarl Ctarl. In the 20,106-year history of the Empire, we have never once faced the serious threat of invasion. That is until three days ago, when eight Ctarl Ctarl combat destroyers faced down 5,000 Irrelatic Coalition warships. Their battle cruiser already disabled due to engine and weapons malfunction…"

Aisha and Augusta shot a look at each other. Striker leaned forward and whispered into his captain's ear. "Heaven forbid we should ever admit we have idiots commanding some of our most powerful ships."

Aisha raised her hand to her mouth gently pressing her fingers to her lips to keep from laughing out loud.

The orator continued to spout on about the bravery of the crews and the brilliance of their captains for nearly an hour. 

Amery leaned forward so both Aisha and Augusta could hear her whisper. "The way he goes on you'd think he was there at the battle."

"His account of the battle has taken almost as long as the real thing." Added Augusta.

"Shhh, I want to find out who won." Aisha said sarcastically.

When Anistol finished his speech the crowd applauded and cheered wildly. The officials rose to their feet to give Anistol a standing ovation. Aisha, the rest of the officers and crew restrained themselves from standing for as long as they could. But eventually the ongoing applause from the crowd and the standing ovation from the officials present made it impossible for them to remain seated and silent, even if it made them feel like hypocrites. They rose to their feet and joined in with the applause. 

After the applause died down, Anistol proceeded with a 10-minute introduction of the Emperor. When the Emperor finally rose to take the podium everyone stood in respect. The Emperor walked over to the podium. Anistol bowed deeply showing his reverence for his Emperor. When he rose, the Emperor took his hand and shook it vigorously, exchanging brief pleasantries with the famed orator who stood aside to allow the Emperor access to the podium.

Emperor Jilisio Cetal Cetal approached the podium and adjusted the microphone for his height. He was a short man by Ctarl Ctarl standards but he had a commanding presence. He was still a relatively young man, only 85 years old but he had an air of wisdom that was even uncommon for men 5 times his age.

The Emperor cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Thank you Anistol Cavisol Cavisol for that eloquent account of the grand and heroic feats of the officers and crew of the Al Tigaro Tigaro, the Al Lione Lione, the Al Jagua Jagua, the Al Catto Catto, the Al Cheeta Cheeta, the Al Cougare Cougare, the Al Panthero Panthero and the Al Lepardo Lepardo."

He paused momentarily, appearing deep in thought. Then he continued.

"We have just named off eight of our combat destroyers; eight of the finest, most technologically advanced ships in the universe. But even the greatest ship is nothing but a collection of metals and components accomplishing nothing, nothing without a crew to serve on her. We are here today to honor these crews and these officers for doing what they have been trained to do but who do it at such a high level of excellence that their actions bring glory and honor to the Empire they serve. We would ask Governor Jiudus Cain Cain, Chancellor Markolus Jeval Jeval and Imperial High Admiral Stovor Cetal Cetal to join us next to the podium."

The three men rose from their seats and lined up next to Anistol. Simultaneously, a procession of young girls dressed in secondary school uniforms came from behind the seats where the officials were seated. They each were carrying a large gold platter with small rolled scrolls on them. Each scroll was tied with a gold ribbon. They made their way in front of the seats from the crowds prospective and came to a stop next to the podium and the Emperor.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Said the Emperor gesturing to the young girls. Everyone applauded along with the Emperor.

"To the crewmembers, we present the _Certificate of Honor_ for their bravery against incredible odds, and their devotion to duty and to their superior officers. Will the crew of the Al Tigaro Tigaro please come forward to accept this honor."

Aisha knew from past experience that this was an award given to the enlisted personnel, not the officers. They would receive a much higher honor. So she sat patiently, applauding her crew along with everyone else.

**********

"Will the crew of the Al Lepardo Lepardo please come forward and accept this honor."

Again, polite but enthusiastic applause broke out. After the last crewmember received his scroll, bowed and shook the Emperor's hand, and shook hands with the other high officials standing next to the podium; the Emperor turned to the crowd. 

"Citizens of Ctarl Ctarl, another round of applause for our heroic crews."

An eruption of applause continued for ten minutes. As the applause died down, the Emperor addressed the crowd again.

"A ship and her crew are only as good as the officers that command them. And a ship's captain is only as good as the officers under his command. Officers are the extension of the captain. They see that the captain's orders are carried out without hesitation, without question. And during the heat of battle when even a moment's hesitation can mean the difference between victory and defeat, it is the abilities of these officers that are put to the test, time and time again. To these brave officers we present the _Certificate of Ctarl_ for their unwavering loyalty to their captains and for their exceptional performance in battle. Will the officers of the Al Tigaro Tigaro please come forward and accept your honor."

Starting with Striker and Amery, the rest of the Al Tigaro Tigaro officers proceeded to the podium. One by one, they were handed a scroll, this one larger than the previous ones, by the Emperor's aid; they bowed to the Emperor then shook his hand and proceeded to accept the congratulations of the other high officials.

**********

"While every captain will tell you that the tasks performed by each of his officers are critical to a well run ship, in the midst of battle the abilities of two officers become especially critical. It is during battle that the captain relies most on his navigations officer and his tactical officer. No battle can be won, no victory can be had if skilled, resourceful and tenacious people are not serving at these two posts."

"What does he mean _his_ officers?" Aisha whispered to Augusta.

Augusta only smiled.

"To these very special officers we present the _Silver Cluster_ for their unique skills in service of the Empire. Will Striker Craaw Craaw and Amery Ctal Ctal from the combat destroyer Al Tigaro Tigaro please come forward and receive your honor."

Just as Striker stood up, Aisha whispered, "Striker, don't stumble." Striker scoffed. Four steps towards the podium he stumbled ever so slightly. He instantly turned his head and shot his captain a quick stare before returning his gaze toward the podium.

Augusta stared at Aisha. "He falls for it every time." She said. Her lover grinned.

"Visaro Caar Caar and Elisha Jahn Jahn from the Al Lione Lione please come forward and receive your honor."

The time was fast approaching. Was Tabral's information accurate? Was she really going to receive the _Order of Ctarl_? If so, that meant promotion to commodore. It had to; no captain ever received the _Order of Ctarl _without also being immediately promoted. And if she were promoted, then she would be only the second youngest captain in Ctarl Ctarl Space Fleet history to achieve the rank of commodore. Only her own great-great-grandfather Aisher Clan Clan, for whom Aisha was named, achieved the rank of commodore at a younger age, 17 years 6 months. Aisha was 17 years 18 months. The next youngest captain to make commodore did it when she was 21 years 21 months. The very thought of being made commodore before her 18th birthday was almost too much excitement for Aisha to contain.

Augusta could see his beloved was having a hard time restraining herself. To be honest, he was almost as excited about her expected promotion as she was. He knew no one deserved it more. He stopped clapping long enough to place a comforting hand on her thigh. The gentle squeeze broke Aisha's train of thought as she first looked at his hand then up to his eyes. He gave her a small smile; she smiled back before she realized she had been holding her breath. She let out the air in her lungs and breathed in fresh air, easing into a steady breathing rhythm. 

She mouthed the words, "Thank you"

He lifted his hand and went back to applauding but kept his eyes on her long enough to throw her a wink. She smiled again, then straightened her gaze towards the podium; Augusta did the same.

"Again, let us applaud the navigations and tactical officers once more." Said the Emperor.

"In the proud tradition of the Ctarl Ctarl Space Fleet, during fleet battles, the number of kills achieved by a ship and her captain have been kept as a matter of military record. And the ship with the most kills in a fleet battle receives the title of _Most Lethal Ship in the Fleet_. It is during these battles that the captain must trust his tactical officer and navigations officer enough to virtually turn the ship over to them as they hunt down and destroy the enemy ships. In the 19 months that Striker Craaw Craaw and Amery Ctal Ctal have been the tactical officer and navigations officer aboard the Al Tigaro Tigaro respectively, each has served in 22 fleet battles. In those 22 battles, they earned the title of _Most Lethal Ship in the Fleet_ for their ship and their captain, 22 times."

Everyone applauded enthusiastically.

Three days ago at the Battle of Sector Alpha 63, Lieutenants Striker and Amery earned the title of _Most Lethal Ship in the Fleet_ once again, but not by one or two ships, not by 10 or 20 ships. No, the Al Tigaro Tigaro earned the title of _Most Lethal Ship in the Fleet_ by 260 more ships destroyed than the second place ship, the Al Lione Lione.

Thunderous applause erupted.

"As recognition for both their consistent excellence in battle and for their exceptional effort in this, the most critical battle in Ctarl Ctarl Space Fleet history, Lieutenant Striker and Lieutenant Amery are being given the _Silver Claw_. Will Lieutenant Striker and Lieutenant Amery please come forward and receive your honor."

The Emperor's aid opened the medal case, removed the medal and handed it to the Emperor. Closing the case the aid handed it to Striker who shook his hand. Then Striker turned to the Emperor and leaned forward to allow the Emperor to slide the ribbon around his head, he then bowed and shook the Emperor's hand. The Emperor repeated the process with Amery. "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Your Majesty" She proceeded down the line shaking hands and accepting their praise and congratulations.

As the applause slowly died down, the Emperor continued.

"State of the art technology, brave and loyal crews, intelligent and resourceful officers are nothing without capable commanders able and ready to lead them in battle. We are fortunate to have within our new, young breed of officers; commanders who are more then worthy of the loyalty and trust their crews and officers give them. This new breed of commander has within them all the best qualities the Ctarl Ctarl Fleet Academy attempts to instill in its cadets: Bravery, Courage, Tenacity, Resourcefulness, and of course Honor.

These eight captains seated behind me here are shining examples of all of these qualities. For this we honor them today with the _Gold Star of Ctarl_ given for courage and bravery far above the call of duty. Will Captain Aisha Clan Clan of the combat destroyer Al Tigaro Tigaro please come forward and receive your honor. "

The Emperor's aid grabbed the medal from the gold platter and handed it to the Emperor, closing the medal case he handed it to Aisha. The Emperor pinned the medal next to Aisha's other five medals and shook her hand. Aisha went down the line of high officials then returned to her seat.

"Will Captain Augusta Caar Caar of the combat destroyer Al Lione Lione please come forward to receive your honor."

The Emperor's aid grabbed the next medal from the gold platter and handed it to the Emperor, closing the medal case he handed it to Augusta. The Emperor pinned the medal next to Augusta's other two medals and shook his hand.

"Will Captain Purez Catal Catal of the combat destroyer Al Catto Catto please come forward to receive your honor."

The Emperor's aid grabbed the next medal from the gold platter and handed it to the Emperor, closing the medal case he handed it to Purez. The Emperor pinned the medal to Purez's chest and shook his hand.

"Will Captain Azar Caflaro Caflaro of the combat destroyer Al Jagua Jagua please come forward to receive your honor."

The Emperor's aid grabbed the next medal from the gold platter and handed it to the Emperor, closing the medal case he handed it to Azar. The Emperor pinned the medal to Azar's chest and shook his hand.

"Will Captain Bellana Jata Jata of the combat destroyer Al Panthero Panthero please come forward to receive your honor."

The Emperor's aid grabbed the next medal from the gold platter and handed it to the Emperor, closing the medal case he handed it to Bellana. The Emperor pinned the medal next to Bellana's other medal and shook her hand.

"Will Captain Juliua Jivar Jivar of the combat destroyer Al Cheeta Cheeta please come forward to receive your honor."

The Emperor's aid grabbed the next medal from the gold platter and handed it to the Emperor, closing the medal case he handed it to Juliua. The Emperor pinned the medal to Juliua's chest and shook her hand.

"Will Captain Pursur Caol Caol of the combat destroyer Al Cougare Cougare please come forward to receive your honor."

The Emperor's aid grabbed the next medal from the gold platter and handed it to the Emperor, closing the medal case he handed it to Pursur. The Emperor pinned the medal next to Pursur's other two medals and shook his hand.

"Will Captain Asnar Claar Claar of the combat destroyer Al Lepardo Lepardo please come forward to receive your honor."

The Emperor's aid grabbed the next medal from the gold platter and handed it to the Emperor, closing the medal case he handed it to Ansar. The Emperor pinned the medal to Asnar's chest and shook his hand.

"Once again, for the captains." The Emperor applauded, as did everyone else.

After several minutes of applause, the Emperor continued.

"Finally, we come to a very special moment."

Turning towards Aisha, the Emperor said.

"Captain Aisha Clan Clan, would you please come forward."

Aisha's eyes grew wide with anticipation. She took a steadying breath and stood up. Taking another steadying breath she walked over to the Emperor, taking a spot to the right of him.

"Captain Aisha Clan Clan is no stranger to bravery. As a young cadet on board a training vessel, her ship fell under attack and all of the training instructors were killed. Without a moment's hesitation Cadet Aisha assumed command of the ship and launched a counter attack on two well-armed Coalition cruisers, destroying one and crippling the other. As a captain aboard a military freighter she answered the distress calls of the Orion colony in Sector Alpha 59. And even though two Ctarl Ctarl destroyers were closer, she managed to arrive first in orbit to find three Coalition heavy cruisers launching space to planetary missiles onto the defenseless colony. Captain Aisha not only managed to draw the fire from all three heavy cruisers away from the colony; she also managed to disable two of the cruisers before our own destroyers arrived to finish them off. As captain aboard the light cruiser, the Tore Ore, Captain Aisha intercepted a Coalition transmission that told of a planned assassination attempt on several members of the High Command who were on route to Star Base 74. Captain Aisha not only warned the captain of the transport vessel but she intercepted the assassins and eliminated them before they could pose any threat to any Ctarl Ctarl citizens. As captain of the combat destroyer the Al Tigaro Tigaro, Captain Aisha lead her ground troops on a salvage mission onboard what was supposed to be a deserted Coalition Space Station. Instead, 2,000 Coalition soldiers were lying in wait to ambush Captain Aisha and her 200 soldiers. Without concern for her personal well being, Captain Aisha lead the attack against the Coalition soldiers. Reliable sources estimate the number of Coalition soldiers killed by Captain Aisha herself to be between around 400. And as mentioned before, Captain Aisha, aboard the Al Tigaro Tigaro has earned the title of _Most Lethal Ship in the Fleet_ a total of 36 times. Three times as often as any other captain in the Fleet."

The crowd applauded Aisha's long and distinguished record.

"And just three days ago, Captain Aisha, after witnessing the disabled battle cruiser, the Sabre Hone Hone fall adrift and facing incredible odds, assumed command of the fleet and launched an attack using tactics never before used in battle. Catching a stunned enemy by surprise with her courage and resourcefulness she sent the 5,000 ship Armada of the Coalition running home, broken and humiliated."

For all of this and for saving this planet from attack, we present to Captain Aisha Clan Clan, the _Order of Ctarl_."

The Emperor's aid lifted the velvet cloth off the platter to reveal a gold plaque encased in crystal. The plaque was engraved with the words, 

"The Order of Ctarl is hereby bestowed onto Captain Aisha Clan Clan for her bravery in facing down the enemy of vastly superior numbers; for her resourcefulness in successfully implementing tactics and strategies never before used in battle; for her courage to assume command of the Fleet at a critical instance when inaction could have lead to disaster; for her tenacity for never yielding to the enemy, even when under heavy fire; for her victory against impossible odds; for saving Planet Ctarl Ctarl and preserving the way of life for all Ctarl Ctarl throughout the Empire. From this day, the 35th day of the 18th month of the year of our God of Ctarl 41449, forth Aisha Clan Clan will be recognized throughout the Empire as a Hero of the Empire and is granted all the rights and privileges due a true hero._"_

Aisha's legs quivered slightly as the Emperor read the encryption.

"What makes the _Order of Ctarl_ such a unique and difficult award to attain is that it requires the unanimous approval by the High Council and the High Command as well as unanimously approval by all twelve regional governors and Ourself as well. This is only the 17th time the _Order of Ctarl_ has been given to a commander holding the rank of captain and never before to one so young."

Turning towards Aisha, "Captain Aisha Clan Clan, please accept this, _The Order of Ctarl,_ as our humble gesture for saving our Empire, for saving our planet, for saving our way of life."

The Emperor handed the crystal incased plaque to Aisha who accepted it with trembling hands and a quivering smile. Then the Emperor did something not seen from him in anyone's recent memory; he bowed to her. Instantly the crowd, all the officials assembled, the other captains, officers and crew all rose to their feet and bowed towards Aisha, then they all gave her a standing ovation. For 30 minutes the thunderous applause could be heard from the outskirts of the capital. The pride she felt was immeasurable. Her eyes welled up with tears of joy, her arms and legs felt numb and she began to feel light headed. 

'_Don't faint, what ever you do, don't faint._' She told herself.

The Emperor approached the microphone once again. As he did, the applause slowly subsided. When most of the applause had stopped, the Emperor began to speak.

"There is a long standing tradition with the…"

Before the Emperor could utter another word, Governor Jiudus was at his side covering the microphone with one hand and whispering in the Emperor's ear. This shocked everyone and murmuring started up instantly. Aisha strained to hear the conversation between the Governor and the Emperor. The Governor was speaking way too softly for her to make out what he was saying but she was able to hear the Emperor clearly. Each of his comments seemed to be in response to the Governor's comments. 

"Are you sure… But that is unheard of… This is highly irregular… I have your assurance… Very well."

The Emperor turned towards the microphone again. Pausing momentarily, Aisha could see the Emperor's dark strained expression. '_What could have happened?_'

"Citizens of Ctarl Ctarl, once again, The Hero of Ctarl Ctarl, Lady Aisha Clan Clan."

And he began applauding giving a mild head gesture to his aid who was standing next to Aisha. The aid gently touched Aisha's elbow and gestured for her to take her seat. In utter shock, Aisha automatically walked towards her seat. Her eyes glazed over, all she heard was the applause of the crowd behind her, but she heard nothing coming from before her or to her left. She snapped out of her trance long enough to see the stunned looks of the officers and crew in the grandstands. She turned her gaze to the left and saw the same stunned look from all of the government officials present. 

'_So it wasn't just me. They were expecting it too._' 

Before she knew it her knee bumped into her chair. 

Augusta stood up and grabbed Aisha by the elbow. "Aisha, Aisha"

She looked up at him but he wasn't registering in her mind, nothing was.

"Here, turn around," he gestured.

Automatically, Aisha did so.

"Sit, come sit down Ma'Lady."

That drew the automatic response of, "That's Lady Aisha, you fool" as she took her seat. But it came out mechanically, almost like a recording.

An uneasy feeling settled over the platform. As the crowd continued to applaud, a sense of tension among the officers and crew, and among the government officials could be felt. And the Emperor was not oblivious of this feeling.

"We thank you for coming out to honor these brave heroes. By Imperial Proclamation, I declare this week an Imperial Holiday in honor of the saviors of the Empire. Go and celebrate the way only true Ctarl Ctarl can."

The crowd applauded and cheered as they slowly dispersed. Turning towards the grandstand, "You are all invited to a celebration in your honor in the Imperial Palace. Your absence will be viewed as a personal insult to your Emperor and an insult to the Empire." Then he smiled and was led away by his aids.

As the officers and crew descended the grandstand, palace officials gathered their certificates assuring them they would be delivered safely to their homes.

"Lady Aisha," one of palace officials said, standing to the side of her. Still in a state of disbelief she slowly looked up at him. 

"Lady Aisha, may I take that for you?"

Gesturing to the _Order of Ctarl_ plaque she was clutching between her arms. She looked at the plaque and back up to the official. 

"Yes, of course. See it gets delivered to my father's estate." She whispered.

"Yes ma'am, I'll take good care of it." He slowly pulled it from Aisha's grasp, bowed and left.

Still in shock, she was brought back to reality by a hand taking hold of her hand and another hand applying firm but warm pressure to her opposite shoulder. Aisha blinked as if coming out of a trance and looked up and around. The hand on her shoulder belonged to Striker; the other hand belonged to Augusta. She quickly noticed that her fellow captains as well as all her senior officers were huddled around her. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it realizing she was at a total loss for words.

Finally, her lover broke the silence.

"Aisha… I, I don't know what to say. I can't believe the Emperor did that to you."

"It was humiliating! How he left her hanging like that. It was wrong… just wrong."

Spat a flushed Striker.

"Lady Aisha, we all agree. There was no justification for the Emperor's actions."

Said Captain Juliua. "If you wish it, we will lodge a formal protest. If that does not render any action… Well, we shall see how well Space Fleet functions without more than half its captains and officers."

"No!" Aisha said, standing up abruptly. "No, the military does not force its will on the Empire. Only in time of civil war was it ever done. Are you ready to go to war over this?" 

She looked squarely at Juliua who diverted her gaze from Aisha. She looked around to the other officers about her and they all did the same as Juliua.

"Neither am I. Besides, I don't think it was the Emperor's idea."

"What do you mean?" Asked Augusta.

"I could overhear part of the Emperor's conversation with Governor Jiudus. All I really heard were the Emperor's responses to whatever it was the Governor was telling him. But it seemed to me that, … I don't know… somehow Governor Julius talked the Emperor out of making the pronouncement of my promotion to Commodore."

"But for what reason?" Asked Amery.

"I don't know." Responded Aisha.

"Could you have done something in the past to make enemies of the Governor?" Inquired Captain Asnar.

"Not that I know of. I didn't even recognize him until Anistol mentioned his name. That's when I remembered meeting him once, briefly for no more than a few seconds. Hardly enough time to make any kind of lasting impression on anyone."

"Well, what do we do now?" Asked Striker.

No one seemed to have an answer until Aisha said, "Attend the palace celebration of course."

"Ugh?" Responded several of the officers.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but after a sixteen hour celebration aboard my ship, a six hour nap, an hour spent at space port and being shuttled down to the planet, six hours at port and the procession and another two hours of formal ceremony. I'm more than a little hungry." She smiled.

The others smiled nervously. "Well, you heard the Lady. Let's go." The mood seemed to lighten up a little bit as they made their way to the palace entrance. Augusta turned to Aisha and whispered. 

"Be honest with me. Are you alright?"

Aisha paused for a moment. She looked like she was going to continue walking without responding to Augusta's question, then she stopped next to him for just an instant.

"No, I'm not. Please stay close."

He nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her to the palace entrance.


	12. Chapter X: A Secret Revealed

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 10: A Secret Revealed

The entire first floor of the Imperial Palace had been made ready to accommodate the over 6,000 guests in attendance. Large banquet tables were set up in each of the four dining halls. Every Ctarl Ctarl delicacy known and a few inventions of the imperial chefs were made available. Waiters dressed in formal attire walked from room to room with silver trays, which had the finest wines and ales available within the Empire. Music meant to calm the spirit and relax the mind played throughout the palace.

As Aisha and Augusta walked into the palace, an uncomfortable air settled around Aisha. Most of the high-ranking commanders and officials were staring at her direction but very few made an effort to approach her. One official who did was councilman Sorvo Clur Clur, from Aisha's home district. 

"Lady Aisha," he approached her wearing a wide smile and an extended hand, ready to shake hers. Aisha extended her hand. 

"Councilman Sorvo, its good to see you again." Aisha smiled.

"Aisha Clan Clan, I simply cannot get over it. I remember it as if it were yesterday when you and my Teresal were running around my back yard playing games and getting into all sorts of mischief. Now look at you, Hero of the Empire, Savior of all Ctarl Ctarl."

Aisha simply smiled.

"Congratulations on receiving the _Order of Ctarl_."

"Thank you Councilman."

"Yes, when the imperial aid came to my office requesting my signature on the _Order_, I signed it without hesitation. I even said, "If any captain in the fleet deserved a promotion to Commo…" The councilman just realized what he was saying and cut himself off. "Well, what I meant was…" He tried to alter his story.

"That's alright Councilman, I'm sure the Emperor had his reasons." Aisha quickly said.

"Yes, well…" Feeling very uncomfortable suddenly, the councilman excused himself and left.

"That's why they're all staying away." Augusta stated. "They want to talk to the Savior of Ctarl Ctarl but are too uncomfortable over what happened out there to even dare approach you."

"Well if that's that case, than it's to my advantage because I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Aisha said, "Lets get some food."

**********

On the Terran worlds, the Ctarl Ctarl are known for three things: being immortal, being metamorphs, and for having veracious appetites. The reason for the reputation of being huge eaters is the typical Ctarl Ctarl is accustom to foods that are much more dense, extremely rich and loaded with natural nutrients. This describes most every form of Ctarl Ctarl food known. So while an average 20 oz. Terran steak contains approximately 3500 calories, composed of 27 grams of protein and 22 grams of fat with about 3.3 grams of iron and trace amounts of other minerals and vitamins. The average 20 oz. Ctarl Ctarl teara beast steak, the most common source of meat in the Empire, contains over 8000 calories, composed of 180 grams of protein, 155 grams of fat, 15 grams of iron, 10 grams of magnesium, 7 grams of zinc, 500 milligrams of mercury, and trace amounts of over 80 other minerals and vitamins. It is this very high mineral content that makes most Ctarl Ctarl food uneatable by most non-Ctarl Ctarl. The levels of iron and mercury as well as the trace amounts of at least 30 other minerals that exist only on a handful of planets all within the Empire, make eating Ctarl Ctarl foods a very hazardous practice for non-Ctarl Ctarl. But it is the need for foods that are both high in calories and rich in minerals and other nutrients that result in the Ctarl Ctarl consuming huge quantities of foods outside the Empire. So while the Ctarl Ctarl do have hardy appetites it is nothing like what might be witnessed by seeing a Ctarl Ctarl eat none Ctarl Ctarl foods.

**********

Aisha and Augusta approached the banquet table having each grabbed a plate; they began scanning the table for what looked most appetizing. Augusta went for the foods that looked most familiar while Aisha preferred the challenge of sampling those she did not recognize. After filling their plates they began to look for a place to sit and eat.

Finding a seat was rather simple since most everyone was standing and mingling. Most of the crews were equally excited to be around the other guests in attendance as the guests were to be around the heroes of Ctarl Ctarl. Aisha and Augusta sat next to each other on a two-person sofa. While her attention was solely on her food, he was scanning the room as he ate. A waiter came by offering a selection of wines and ales. Having had their fill of ale, for a while at least, they both grabbed a glass of wine. 

Aisha took a sip and was about to set it down when Augusta cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to him with questioning eyes. He held up his glass, so in like manner Aisha did the same. 

"A toast to the most amazing woman in all Ctarl Ctarl."

Aisha smiled, "Why do you say that, not that it's not true?" She grinned widely.

"Look around." 

Aisha did.

"Next to the Emperor, you should be the center of attention. Its not every day a captain saves the Empire and receives the _Order of Ctarl_. There should be a line of people waiting to talk to you. Yet you're not letting it bother you."

"Hmm, I won't say it doesn't bother me, it does. But I'm too hungry and too tired to make a fuss about it." She took another sip of wine and went back eating. 

"But thank you anyway." She grinned at him.

Augusta nodded as they went back to eating.

**********

"I'll see you at breakfast than?" Admiral Prowlus said to his daughter.

"Yes Apa, I'll see you in the morning." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek. 

"Will you be joining us Augusta?" The admiral asked.

"I'm afraid not sir. With the review tomorrow I'll need all the rest I can get." Augusta replied.

"Very well than, I'll take my leave of you now." Prowlus extended his hand to Augusta.

"Till next time sir." Augusta said as they shook hands.

As Aisha's father took his leave, Augusta looked at her. 

"I'm a lucky girl to have a father like him." She smiled.

"I think he's lucky to have a daughter like you." Augusta said, putting a hand on the small of her back.

**********

Gradually all of Aisha's officers and the other captains gravitated to where the two were seated. The conversation amongst them centered mostly on what they were going to do with the shore leave they were all expecting to receive. Aisha, Augusta and a few others agreed that hiking up Mount Tora Vora in the southern peninsula would be time well spent. None of them had ever reached its 20 thousand meter summit before and it was just the kind of challenge that brave Ctarl Ctarl officers thirsted for. 

A general feeling of ease had settled over the group until the Emperor approached. Most of the officers bowed respectively then left. Some, like Striker, bowed tersely and tensed up every muscle in their bodies. The Emperor returned the bows graciously as he worked his way towards the sofa where Aisha and Augusta were sitting. Upon his approach both rose and bowed respectively. The Emperor raised his hand gesturing for them to sit back down. 

"Sit, sit, We just came to see what is it that could be so interesting that it would keep this honored group of heroes away from the rest of our guests. Striker was about to reply when Amery grabbed his arm. He looked over at her and saw in her eyes, Amery's silent plea for him to remain still. Striker bit his tongue, turned and walked away.

"Nothing, I assure you Your Majesty." Aisha responded. "We were just discussing the various activities we were considering engaging in during our shore leave."

"Really? And what activity has Lady Aisha decided upon?" Enquired the Emperor.

"Well, a few of us," looking over at Augusta and behind her to Captains Purez and Bellana, "were discussing attempting to climb Mount Tora Vora."

"Truly an ambitious venture. But I suppose We should not expect anything less from some of our bravest officers."

Just then the military band began playing a different song that caught the Emperor's attention. He smiled then extended a hand to Aisha. 

"Lady Aisha, would you be so kind as to honor your Emperor with a dance?"

Everyone present was mildly shocked by the Emperor's request, not the least Aisha herself. But she placed her hand in the Emperor's and said, "The honor is all mine Your Majesty."

She rose and they walked to what was intended to be a make shift dance floor in front of the band but no one else was dancing. When Aisha and the Emperor reached the center of the dance floor the band stopped, not sure if the Emperor intended to make some kind of announcement or something. The Emperor simply looked over at the conductor who immediately got the band playing again. He held Aisha close but at a respectful distance so as not to start any unwanted gossip, as they danced to the music. Being a man of limited stature, it was not at all uncomfortable for Aisha to dance with him, at least not physically uncomfortable. She knew he was looking at her and she would look at him from time to time as well but staring back at him was too unnerving for her; so she diverted her eyes most of the time.

"Do We make the Lady Aisha uncomfortable?" The Emperor asked.

"Not at all Your Majesty. Its just, well… yes I supposed it is a little unnerving being the only ones dancing and dancing with the Emperor of the mighty Ctarl Ctarl Empire."

The Emperor smiled.

"And how do you think we feel, dancing with the Savior of the mighty Ctarl Ctarl Empire?" 

Aisha smiled.

"So the rumors are true."

"What rumors are those?" Enquired the Emperor.

"That the Emperor has a sense of humor."

This drew a mild laugh from the Emperor. Aisha couldn't help but be impressed that even when laughing the Emperor managed to still look distinguished.

The Emperor's lighthearted demeanor suddenly took on a much more serious appearance. 

"Lady Aisha, We must admit there were ulterior motives for wanting to dance with you."

"Oh," Aisha responded with concern in her voice.

"We are not accustomed to apologies but in this instance, We feel one is in order."

"How so Your Majesty?"

"Lady Aisha, you are an exceptional officer and well deserving of the rank of Commodore as We are sure you were expecting to receive earlier today, and rightly so."

Uncertain of what to say, Aisha simply lowered her eyes.

"We felt that you were deserving of an explanation for the none pronouncement."

"Your Majesty?"

"Are you familiar with Governor Jiudus Cain Cain?"

"The gentleman that was standing next to you at the podium?"

"Yes, not only is he the governor of the outlying regions of the empire but he is also the head of Ctarl Intelligence."

Aisha's expression fell slightly but she recovered quickly. Though, not quickly enough to go unnoticed by the Emperor.

"We suppose your opinion of Ctarl Intelligence may be wanting after its failure to more accurately report the size of the enemy fleet at Sector Alpha 63?"

"Your Majesty is very… astute."

"We thank you. Despite Ctarl Intelligence's recent error, they have proven to be an invaluable resource to the empire. Upon Governor Jiudus' request you will be assigned a very special mission."

"What type of mission, Your Majesty?"

"Unfortunately, for imperial security reasons, not even your Emperor has been given such details but I assure you Lady Aisha, your importance to this Empire has not been overlooked. The Governor assures Us you will be properly briefed on the nature and purpose of the mission some time after the council review tomorrow."

Aisha smiled to herself and the smile slowly worked its way out.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It is a great comfort to know I am appreciated."

"More than you will ever know." The Emperor smiled.

As the music ended the Emperor released his hold on Aisha and took a step back so as to have room enough to bow to her. Aisha returned the gesture and thanked the Emperor for the dance.

"Not at all, the honor was entirely Ours." He took Aisha's hand and escorted her off the dance floor. The band had begun playing another song, when Aisha and the Emperor approached Augusta who, as so many others, was standing along the edge of the dance floor. The Emperor turned to Aisha.

"Lady Aisha, nothing would give Us greater joy than to spend the remainder of the evening dancing with you. Unfortunately, by the anxious expression from Our aid over there." The Emperor gestured towards a very nervous looking older gentleman standing a few meters away. "We see We are needed elsewhere. The demands of running an Empire waits for no one, not even an emperor."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Aisha bowed again.

"Captain Augusta, We leave you the task of ensuring Lady Aisha thoroughly enjoys her experience here in Our Palace. She is a particularly skilled dancer. Perhaps you can find your way to seeing that she gets to exercise those skills more."

"As Your Majesty wishes." Augusta bowed deeply. The Emperor nodded to Augusta and then to Aisha.

"Lady Aisha."

"Your Majesty."

The Emperor walked away in the direction of his aid that was already walking towards the Emperor. The aid whispered something to the Emperor then accompanied him as he left the ballroom.

After the Emperor left the room Augusta turned towards Aisha and gesturing with his hand towards the dance floor.

"Shall we?"

"You don't have to do this Augusta."

"Yes, I must. Didn't you hear; orders from the Emperor himself.

"I don't think he actually ordered you to dance with me."

"Well, that's not how I see it. As I see it I am under Imperial obligation." Augusta smiled wickedly.

"Really, is that how you see it?" Aisha grinned.

"Yes, absolutely." He extended his hand to Aisha.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the Emperor." 

Aisha took his hand and allowed him to escort her back onto the dance floor. This time there were several couples dancing to the music.

The song that was currently playing was a measure slower than the song Aisha and the Emperor danced to. Augusta used this as an excuse to hold Aisha closer to him than the Emperor had held her. Aisha found herself looking at Augusta occasionally but looking about the room as well. Seeing which officials she recognized. After another brief glance at him, she realized he had been staring at her the entire time. She met his gaze.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm just waiting." He replied.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"For you to tell me what the Emperor told you."

"Oooh! Well, I could tell you, but if I told you then I'd have to kill you." Aisha teased.

"Yeah but what a wonderful way to go, killed at the hands of Aisha Clan Clan. I can't think of a better way to die." Augusta teased right back.

"Augusta, you're so bad." Aisha raised an eyebrow at him.

"So are you going to tell me or shall I announce our engagement before all these witnesses?"

"You wouldn't dare." Aisha warned.

"L…" Before Augusta could utter his first word, Aisha had her fingers over his mouth. 

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you." Aisha relented. Slowly drawing her hand away from his mouth and back to his shoulder.

Augusta grinned and raised his eyebrows, showing his keen interest.

"He apologized for not being able to announce my promotion to Commodore."

"What? The Emperor apologized?"

"Yes."

"To you?"

"Yes."

"Umm. Alright, what else did he say?"

"He explained that the reason he was unable to make the announcement was because Governor Jiudus has a special mission he wants me for."

"Governor Jiudus? What sort of mission could a regional Governor be involved in?"

"Governor Jiudus is also the head of Ctarl Intelligence. Didn't you know that?"

"No I didn't. But that just makes it all the more suspicious. Since when does Ctarl Intelligence seek the help from Space Fleet?"

"Since now I suppose."

"I don't know."

Augusta gave her an accusing stare.

"Seriously, the Emperor himself does not no. But he said it would be revealed to me after the council review tomorrow."

Augusta shook his head, his eyes narrowed slightly and all hints of a smile disappeared from his face.

"Hey, you worry too much. Come on, you're supposed to be making sure I'm enjoying myself here. How can I enjoy myself if you're going around with such a long face?"

Augusta smiled. "Your right, I'm sorry."

"You better believe I'm right. Now lets see if we can get the band to play something more lively."


	13. Chapter XI: The Inquisition

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 11: The Inquisition

The council review was a routine process in which the commander of each ship engaged in a battle was asked a series of questions concerning the battle. If the battle had been lost, the review panel would normally be made up of two admirals, a tactics specialist, two council members and a representative from Ctarl Intelligence. In defeat, these reviews could be rather lengthy and emotionally draining for the commanders involved. If the battle had been won, the review panel would normally consist of one or two admiral's assistance and one or two council aids. Ctarl Intelligence normally wouldn't bother sending a representative. In victory, the review was simply a formality. Something that had to be done because Space Fleet Policy said it had to be done.

**********

This formality was what Aisha was expecting when she arrived five minutes late to the Ctarl Ctarl Space Fleet Command Center. She started to head towards the lower level where the council reviews were normally held but was stopped by building security.

"Lady Aisha, where are you heading is such a rush?" A broad chested, tower of a man with a dark complexion and narrow eyes asked her. 

"Hi Maxis, to the council review." She checked her chronometer. "And I'm already late."

"You'll be even later if you head down there." He informed her.

"What do you mean? The reviews are always held in sublevel 4."

"Not today. Today you need to go to executive chamber 4, up on the third level." He pointed up the stairs.

"Umm? Okay, well thanks Maxis; catch you later." Aisha yelled back as she sprang up the stairs.

"Later, Lady Aisha!" Maxis yelled after her.

As Aisha turned the corner to the entrance of the council chambers, she was mildly startled to see the seven other captains seated outside the chamber doors.

"What's going on? Why is everyone out here? The review was supposed to start…"

Aisha checked her chronometer, "seven minutes ago."

Captain Bellana responded first. "For some reason they've decided to interview us one at a time."

"So who's in there now?"

"Commodore Jisco," answered Captain Purez.

"And why is it being held up here?"

"Because the number of panelists." Responded Captain Azar, "I got here early and walked in unexpectedly. I saw at least five admirals, two tactics specialists, a chief engineer, six council members and Governor Jiudus."

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I were."

"Woooow!" 

Aisha looked around for a place to sit. The only available seat was next to Augusta. Upon sitting down, Aisha turned to Augusta and whispered.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing good." Augusta replied, clinching and un-clinching his fists and staring down at the floor in front of him.

Aisha pinched him on the back of his arm. He jumped slightly as he turned his gaze on her.

"You worry too much." She smiled.

"The problem is, you don't worry enough." He smiled back.

"Maybe, but at least I won't lose sleep over it." Aisha said as she stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing them at the ankles and leaned back into the chair with her hands behind her head. 

She closed her eyes and whispered. "Wake me up when it's my turn." Grinning ever so slightly.

Augusta shook his head as he rested it on his hand with his elbow resting on his knee.

**********

About an hour later, Commodore Jisco exited the executive chamber. He walked straight and tall, eyes set forward. He came to a stop when he was parallel with Aisha, who was still sleeping. He turned his head and stared at her. Augusta quickly tapped Aisha on the leg but got no response so he pinched her hard on the side of her thigh.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Aisha sat up and rubbed her leg. She noticed Augusta wasn't looking at her but off in front of her. She followed his gaze to see Commodore Jisco standing about 4 meters in front of her, staring at her. Aisha's reaction was to jump to her feet. Her expression was blank except for the slight trembling of her lips and her shortness of breath.

The Commodore's expression was totally unreadable. He didn't appear angry or outraged. He didn't appear calm and at ease either. Aisha couldn't tell what he was feeling and so didn't know how to react. Her anxiety level was climbing the longer they stared at each other. At Alpha 63, she had plenty of choice words for the Commodore, but here, now, she didn't know what to say. In the end, she didn't say anything. Jisco straightened his gaze and walked away without a word. Aisha watched him go until he was out of sight. She sat back down still staring off to where Jisco had been. Augusta's hand on her knee brought her back.

"Aisha, are you alright?"

She looked into his concerned eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine."

A security officer stepped out of the chambers. 

"Captain Azar, this way please."

Captain Azar rose and walked into the executive chambers. The heavy door closed behind him. 

An hour later the chamber door opened and Azar stepped out followed by the same security officer that had summoned him. Aisha looked at Azar and was shocked at what she saw. His hair was mated with sweat, his cheeks flushed and his nostrils flared.

'_What happened in there that angered him so,_' she wondered. "Azar?"

He looked in Aisha's direction.

"What happened in there?" She inquired.

He looked as if he wanted to speak but then he looked over his shoulder at the security officer.

"I can't say, not right now." He looked down at the floor in front of him and walked away.

All remaining seven captains watched Azar storm off in disbelief.

Wanting some answers Aisha addressed the security officer.

"Hey! What exactly is going on in there?"

"Sorry ma'am but all proceedings are confidential until the committee issues their report. Captain Purez, please step this way."

Purez looked around at his fellow commanders then slowly rose and walked into the chambers.

An hour later, the chamber doors opened and Purez walked out looking very much like Azar had. When he came out, he began walking away then stopped abruptly and turned towards Aisha.

"Lady Aisha, beware."

"Captain Purez, you are not allowed to discuss these proceedings with anyone." The security officer warned.

"That is not a review. That is a witch hunt and they're making Lady Aisha out to be the witch!"

"What?!" The six remaining captains said in unison as they all rose to their feet.

"Another word Captain Purez and you will be placed under arrest."

Purez stared down the security officer for a moment then turned to Aisha giving her a sympathetic look, then he left.

"Captain Juliua, please step this way." 

**********

Over the next seven hours the same thing was repeated. One of the captains walked in, an hour later they walked out visibly shaken and upset. Aisha was the last one waiting.

"Umm, if I knew it was going to take this long I'd have been nine hours late instead of seven minutes late." She moaned.

Finally the door opened and Augusta strutted out and immediately headed over to Aisha. Augusta sat down next to her and took her hands into his.

"They're trying to blame you."

"For what?" Aisha asked, confusion written all over her face.

"For everything, the damage to the Sabre Hone Hone, the damage to our ships, the loss of lives."

"Captain Augusta, that is enough! You were sworn to silence."

Augusta ignored the security officer's warning.

"Don't let them get you so upset, so angry that you end up admitting to doing anything wrong."

"Captain Augusta, that's enough!"

"You did nothing wrong. You saved our lives. You saved all our lives."

The security officer had had enough. He marched over to Augusta and grabbed him by the elbow. The force with which the security officer grabbed Augusta caused him to turn and stare up at him, but only for a moment. He turned back to Aisha.

"I'll see you later." He nodded and rose to walk away.

As Augusta turned the corner and was out of sight, the security officer addressed Aisha.

"Ma'am, they're ready for you now."

Aisha sprang to her feet.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Aisha marched into the executive chambers.

**********

After an hour of answering the same questions over and over, Aisha was well beyond having lost her patience.

"So did you consider the risks of performing such a maneuver?" The tactical expert asked.

"Yes, of course."

"And you went ahead and performed it anyway?"

"It seemed better than the alternative."

"Which was?" A council member asked.

"To attack in standard formation. If we had done that our shields would have collapsed before we ever reached the Coalition ships."

"But with your superior firing range, couldn't you have stayed at a safe distance and fired at will?"

"For a time perhaps but eventually the Coalition would have advanced on us, encircling us, trapping us and eventually destroying us."

"You're sure of this?" 

"Yes Admiral, I've seen them use that tactic before."

"But you had another alternative, didn't you?"

Aisha thought for a moment but couldn't come up with another.

"To follow the orders of the officer in command. To withdraw to Sector Alpha 54 as you were ordered to by Commodore Jisco." Stated in a loud and angry tone by another council member.

"The orders from a coward are no orders at all." Aisha responded calmly but sharply.

"Are you calling Commodore Jisco a coward?" Prodded the councilman.

Aisha bit her tongue and remained silent.

"Lady Aisha, didn't Commodore Jisco make it clear that the order to withdraw was to enable support ships to have time to arrive?"

"He expressed that opinion, yes Lady Sacurii."

"But you disagreed?"

"The Coalition would not have stayed in Alpha 63. They would have seen our withdraw as a sign of weakness and would have advanced as quickly as possible."

"So since you disagreed with Commodore Jisco you decided you did not need to follow his orders?"

"My orders from Space Fleet were to engage the Coalition Fleet at Sector Alpha 63, not to turn and run away."

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason the Coalition Fleet opened fire on the Sabre Hone Hone when they advanced with their shields down was because they saw the destroyer fleet waiting in the distance as a sign of insincerity, as an attempt to deceive them?"

Aisha thought for a moment, "Commodore Jisco was trying to deceive them."

"But they did not know that."

"Admiral, I've engaged the Coalition more times in the past three years than any other active line captain or commodore. I've seen their tactics and what they do to otherwise defenseless ships and colonies. The bottom line with the Coalition is that they are cold blooded reptilian bastards that hate all mammalians and will attempt to exterminate them whenever possible, including we Ctarl Ctarl."

The council chairman banged on her gavel. 

"That is enough! I will not have you using such profanity in our presence. Another outburst like that and you'll be placed under arrest. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes, Madam Chairman, I apologize for my outburst." Aisha bowed.

"Alright than."

"Madam Chairman, if I may be allowed to ask a question of the panel?"

The chairman looked left, then right. With none of the other panelists objecting, she responded. "What is you question, Lady Aisha?"

"We did win the Battle of Alpha 63, didn't we?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"I was not attempting to be sarcastic. I'm simply trying to understand why this panel is treating the Battle of Alpha 63 as a defeat rather than a victory."

"A victory?" Asked Governor Jiudus, "Engineer Chief Friesa, please read off the damage assessment of all nine ships."

"The Sabre Hone Hone suffered irreparable damage to three of its sub-ether engines. Its ether engines will also need to be replaced. Structural damage over 40% of its hull. Weapons systems destroyed, shields destroyed, decks six through nine suffered serious fire damage and the bridge also suffered serious fire damage, not to mention the loss of six Ctarl Ctarl lives and thirty-seven Ctarl Ctarl injured and still being hospitalized. All the destroyers suffered serious structural damage to at least two of the sub-ether engine supports. The Al Tigaro Tigaro suffered structural damage to all four of its sub-ether engine supports. All eight ships suffered ether engine damage from being forced to 110% of capacity for an extended period of time. Shields systems on all eight ships will need to be repaired and re-calibrated. Weapons meltdown occurred on a total of sixteen missile launch bays. In total the estimated cost for repairs will exceed 700,000,000 durwongs and repairs will take approximately three weeks for the destroyers and three months for the battle cruiser."

The governor followed. "700,000,000 durwongs is an expensive victory, don't you think Captain?"

'_Bill me_' is what Aisha wanted to say but instead she restrained herself and replied.

"Would the Governor prefer having Coalition ships overhead as we speak?"

"Enough! I warned you once before Lady Aisha. I will not warn you again." Snapped the chairman.

This time Aisha simply remained silent.

The Governor continued. "To answer your question. No, I would not prefer to have Coalition ships overhead. And for that I'm sure I speak for everyone present when I say we are most thankful for your heroic acts and those of the other destroyer captains.

We are simply trying to deduce if the course of action you took was truly the best course of action given the circumstances. Now if we can go over it one more time. Where did the idea to attack in a heptagon formation come from?"

"I instructed my tactical officer to come up with a plan of attack when the Sabre Hone Hone began to advance towards the Coalition Fleet."

"And this is what he came up with?"

"Yes Governor."

"Was this the only plan he came up with?"

"Yes Governor."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you ask him if he had any other alternative plans?"

"No, I did not."

"And why not?"

"Because if he had, he would have told me."

"Are you sure of this Lady Aisha?"

"Striker Craaw Craaw has served under my command for three years Governor, the past eighteen months as ship's tactical officer. We have been in over thirty conflicts together. Yes Governor, I am sure." 

"So that was the only viable attack strategy presented to you?"

"Yes Governor"

"Did you consult your fellow captains to see if they could come up with an alternative attack strategy?"

Aisha paused a moment, doing her very best to maintain her professional demeanor.

"As senior captain, it is my responsibility to come up with viable attack strategies and implement them, not to open it up to committee. That approach may work well for running a government but not in space when you're face to face with the enemy, where any delay in action could mean death."

"A simple NO would have sufficed." The Governor paused briefly as he looked over his notes.

"So Lady Aisha, withdrawing to Sector Alpha 54 was never a viable option for you? Why not?"

Aisha sighed. "There were two reasons: one, the Coalition fleet could have advanced onto our home world without passing through Sector Alpha 54. By diverting through the CoFory Nebula the Coalition fleet could have advanced onto this planet undetected until they reached Outpost 29. By then it would have been too late. We would have been playing catch up along with any support ships that answered our distress call. In addition, my tactical officer assured me that the planetary defense system would have been no match for the Coalition Armada. The second reason for not withdrawing," Aisha paused. "We in Space Fleet have a saying, _Victory and Honor_. It is sometimes misquoted, as _Victory with Honor_ and while this is also desired what _Victory and Honor_ means is we first strive for victory but even in the face of defeat we always maintain our honor. To turn and run in the face of the enemy is an act of cowardice and a coward can have no honor. For these reasons I made the command decision to stay and fight."

"Lady Aisha, are you familiar with the Terran expression, _He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day._" Asked the Governor.

"No Governor, I am not familiar with that saying but I am familiar with the Ctarl Ctarl saying, _A life without honor is death._" Aisha replied.

"Well spoken!" said one admiral.

"Here, here!" Seconded another admiral.

A long period of silence fell over the committee for several seconds.

"If there are no further questions I will call this board of review closed." Said the chairman.

"If I may, I only have a few more questions for the Captain." Injected the Governor.

"As you wish Governor Jiudus." Acknowledged the chairman.

"Lady Aisha, approximately twenty-seven hours after the battle did Captain Augusta board your ship?"

"Yes, he did Governor."

"For what purpose?"

"To go over the events of the battle in preparation for this review."

"I see. Did you invite any of the other captains?"

"No Governor."

"And why not?"

"I did not invite Captain Augusta over in the first place."

"You didn't?"

"No Governor, he requested to come over. Had any of the other captains requested to come over to discuss the battle, I would have allowed them to as well."

"Yeesss, Lady Aisha, where did this… discussion take place, in you ready room?"

"No Governor, in my quarters."

"Your quarters? Do you have a desk or table in your quarters?"

"No Governor"

"So what do you have in your quarters?"

"My bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a chair, a closet, and of course a bathroom."

"So where did you and captain Augusta sit?"

"It varied, sometimes the bed, sometimes one of us sat on the chair or on the floor."

"Really? And how long did this discussion take place?"

Aisha paused, "about six hours."

"Six hours! That was almost six times as long as the battle itself."

"This review has also taken longer than the battle, Governor."

"Yes, but you and Captain Augusta were at the battle, we were not. What else did you do during those six hours?"

"Nothing really, small talk, chit chat."

"Hmm, for six hours? What if I were to tell you that Captain Augusta told this panel that you and he were engaged in matters of a sexual nature during those six hours?"

All of the other panel members quickly shifted their attention from Aisha to Governor Jiudus. That was an instant tip-off to Aisha that Jiudus was lying.

'_But how do I respond without calling the Governor a liar?_' Aisha pondered.

"I would say that even if the Governor's assumption were true, Captain Augusta is too much of a gentleman to speak of such things."

"And I'm sure Lady Aisha is too much a lady to speak of such things as well?"

"The Governor would be correct."

"Yes, of course. Now Lady Aisha at approximately 0730 the fleet passed Deep Space Station 14. Is that correct?"

"Yes Governor"

"And what took place after that?"

"My crew and I indulged in a little celebration."

"A little celebration?"

"Perhaps not so little." Aisha conceded.

"Was Ctarl Ctarl Ale consumed during this celebration?"

"Yes Governor"

"How much ale was consumed?"

"I could not tell you Governor. I simply do not know."

"Well allow me to inform you. According to Space Fleet supply records, destroyers are supplied with 900 liters of ale. The typical destroyer, when re-supplied, usually requires between 200 to 400 liters of ale. You and your crew managed to consume all 900 liters of ale on your ship."

"It was a, lively celebration."

"Apparently, from reports I've received the celebration went on for nearly sixteen hours and you consumed so much ale you had to be assisted to your quarters by two of your officers."

"I have no recollection of that occurring."

"Why, because you were too drunk to remember?"

"I cannot say."

"Cannot or will not?"

"Cannot Governor."

"Very well than, let us address the self-promoting cheers you lead."

"Self-promoting?"

"Is it true you pronounced yourself commodore during the celebration?"

"No Governor, that is not true."

"So you didn't say you were deserving of the rank of commodore?"

"What happened Governor was my tactical officer announced that I was to be promoted to Commodore."

"Based on what information?"

"Apparently he spoke with my comms officer, who through reliable sources, found out that I was to receive the _Order of Ctarl_, an honor that has always included for its captain that received it the promotion to commodore, at least until yesterday."

"So based on heresy from you comms officer you allowed your crew to prematurely celebrate your assumed promotion to commodore, is that correct?"

"Information from my comms officer is hardly heresy and yes in retrospect celebrating an unconfirmed promotion was premature but when was personal ambition within the Space Fleet a sin?"

The Governor smiled.

"It's not, not at all."

Turning his attention to the chairman.

"Madam Chairman, I have no further questions."

"Very well, if no one else has any question…" She paused, looking to her right then to her left. "This board of review is completed. Captain Aisha Clan Clan, you are hereby ordered by this panel not to speak of any of the events that took place during this review until after this panel has issued its official report. You will be notified of our findings within the week. Please remain available in case further inquires are needed. You are dismissed."

Aisha turned and marched out of the executive chambers.

"GRRR!" Aisha panted, her face flushed with pent up rage. She marched out of the building, ignoring several friendly greetings from building personnel.

She got in her hovercraft and inserted the key. By now her restraint had totally given way. She gripped the steering wheel with enough force to snap a terran's neck in two. She gritted her teeth so tightly the veins in her jaw and neck were visibly pulsing. Finally she could hold back no longer.

"AAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!!!!"

She let out a scream that caused her vehicles windshield to shatter and windows to rattle up to 60 meters away. Breathing hard and resting her forehead on the steering wheel, Aisha tried to gather her composure once again. Confident she was now composed enough to drive; she turned on her craft and sped home.


	14. Chapter XII: Time of Recovery

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 12: Time of Recovery

Saysha Taar Taar, the Clan Clan family nanny for seventeen generations, finished arranging a small vase with cuttings from what had been a large bouquet of Tiger's Breath, sprayed water directly on the flowers to enhance their aroma and beauty. When she was finished she wiped off the kitchen counter, tossing the small discarded clippings in the trash and picking up the vase as she headed for the patio door. Outside about 50 meters from the back of the house was a large in-ground pool with a man-made waterfall on one end and a fountain in the middle.

Aisha sat poolside in a large lounge chair, dressed in a tiny two-piece bikini, with a glass of Alterian Water in one hand and her sunglasses in the other. She was staring off in the direction of the fountain but not actually looking at the fountain. Saysha walked up from behind, placing the vase on the patio table.

"These came for you four days ago but I hadn't had time to arrange them properly, what with so many flowered bouquets arriving. But I know Tiger's Breath is your favorite."

"Thank you Nana, they're beautiful." Aisha smiled looking from the flowers to her nanny.

"But wasn't the bouquet much bigger?"

"Yes, I separated them. I put some in the foyer and some in the sitting room, but I put most of them in your bedroom."

Aisha's smile grew. "Thank you Nana. You always know how to make me feel happy."

"I wish that were true child." Saysha sat next to Aisha on her chair. She reached up and stroked Aisha's cheek. Aisha closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek into her nanny's hand enjoying the comforting sensation and the memories of happier times long ago that filled her mind. And though she didn't want to, she knew she had to open her eyes and face the world of today. She smiled at her nanny and whispered,

"Thank you."

Saysha smiled back, lowering her hand from Aisha's cheek. She stood back up and started to walk back to the house when she remembered.

"Oh by the way, Augusta called again. He asked you to call him back. He said anytime would be fine."

Aisha just nodded as she slipped her sunglasses on. 

"He seems to truly care for you. You should call him." Saysha gently suggested. 

"I will, but not now. It's too soon. I wouldn't be good company right now."

"Very well. Is there anything I can get you dear?"

"No Nana, I'm fine." Aisha grinned.

"Alright, but you call me if you need anything, anything at all."

Aisha nodded and Saysha gave a nod back before heading back to the house.

Aisha took a sip from her glass and went back to staring off in the direction of the water fountain. 

'_Could I have done things differently? … Could I have prevented the Sabre Hone Hone from falling under attack? … I knew meeting Augusta aboard the ship was a bad idea. Why didn't I order him back to his own ship? Why didn't I take him to my ready room rather than my quarters? And the celebration, … I handled that so badly. But who could have told Governor Jiudus about the announcement of my promotion to commodore? …Vistar you worm, I bet it was you._'

"Oh stop it Aisha! What's done is done. All you can do now is wait for the panel's report." She scolded herself.

She got up from the lounge chair and set her drink on the table along with her sunglasses. She walked over to the edge of the pool, extended her arms out in front of her, and adjusted her position then she raised her arms over her head while staring straight ahead.

"Cannonball!"

She launched herself into the air, rapping her arms around her bent knees and plunged back first into the water. The water sprayed high into the air, splashing far enough to get the chair she had just been laying on all wet. She remained in the tucked position until she hit the bottom then she pushed off and rose back up to the surface with a splash. As she wiped the water from her eyes she thought she heard clapping. She looked up to see Augusta walking towards the pool from the house.

"I give it a ninety-five for originality and a perfect hundred for execution." He said as he applauded. 

"Only ninety-five? I must be slipping." Aisha retorted.

Augusta smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Aisha asked.

"When you didn't return my calls, I got worried."

Aisha shook her head. "You worry too much."

"I know, but when it comes to you, I can't help it."

"I just needed some time that's all. Besides we're not supposed to discuss the proceedings until the panel releases their report. And there's no way I would be able to keep from talking about it."

"I know. That's why I came over."

"What do you mean?" Wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"A courier dropped off a letter. It was from the panel. I… **persuaded** him to give me your letter as well."

Augusta pulled out the sealed letter from his coat pocket.

"Want to read it?" Augusta extended the letter in Aisha's direction.

"You read it."

Augusta's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Aisha raised her hands out of the water. "I'm all wet. Besides I'm swimming," as she started to backstroke to the opposite end of the pool.

Augusta shrugged, opening the letter.

"To Aisha Clan Clan, Captain of the battle destroyer Al Tigaro Tigaro, of the Ctarl Ctarl Space Fleet. This letter is the confirmed opinions of the council review panel. Members present: Chairman blah blah blah…blah blah blah… Okay. It is the finding of this panel that Captain Aisha Clan Clan utilizing all assets at her disposal, acted in the manner consistent with the long-standing tradition of excellence expected from the very best of Space Fleet commanders. Not only did she secure victory by her actions but her quick thinking and aggressive manner undoubtedly saved the lives of both the members of the fleet present with her as well as countless lives here on our home world. Captain Aisha Clan Clan's behavior after the battle was consistent with that expected of an officer of her rank and seniority. It is the recommendation of this panel that a citation be entered in Captain Aisha Clan Clan's permanent record sighting her for bravery, courage and honor above and beyond the call of duty. These are the findings of this panel on the 3th day of the 19th month of the year of our God of Ctarl 41449. Signed_, blah blah blah…blah blah blah."_

Aisha was back along the side of the pool closest to Augusta with her arms on the edge of the pool, crossed in front of her.

"Here let me see that." She insisted.

Augusta crouched down and held the letter close enough for Aisha to read without touching it. Her eyes scanned the letter as she mouthed what Augusta just read.

"I don't get it. Why put us through that hell during the review only to issue a report like that? What did yours say?"

"Hmm, sort of the same thing. Captain Augusta Claaw Claaw acted properly in following the orders of his senior captain…_ blah blah blah._"

"This makes no sense." A look of confusion crossed Aisha's face.

"Perhaps not, but you know what this means?"

Aisha's ears perked up and her eyes opened wide.

"It means we still have a little over two weeks left to our shore leave. Unfortunately, scaling Mount Tora Vora takes close to three weeks so that's out but I was thinking." A wicked smile crossed Augusta's face.

"Yes?" Aisha grinned.

"Well, I've been told of a place on the western continent, along the northern shores."

"Yeess?" Aisha's grin grew even wider.

"Where the water is so clear you can see underwater for kilometers, and the sand is so soft that most people prefer sleeping on it rather than their own beds."

"Yeesss?" Aisha was positively beaming from ear to ear.

"And they bring the tourists freshly cut tropical fruits for breakfast, lunch and dinner; and at night they roast a wild troeta beast right there on the shore."

"Mmm, sounds wonderful."

"The best part is the private coves. It's said that they are so isolated that even the loudest screams of passion go unheard by the nearest neighbors."

"Mmm…" Aisha purred.

"Sounds like an ideal place for a honeymoon."

Augusta sprang to attention and turned to meet the gaze of Admiral Prowlus Clan Clan.

"Sir." Augusta saluted.

The Admiral returned the salute and turned his attention to his daughter. "Wouldn't you agree Princess?"

"Oh Apa, not you too." Aisha let herself sink to the bottom of the pool.

"So Augusta when ARE you going to make an honest woman of my little girl?"

"I'm trying to sir but I'm sure the Admiral is well aware of how… strong willed Aisha can be."

"Yes, I'm afraid Aisha took most of her personality traits from me rather than from her mother."

"How is Madam Clan Clan these days sir?"

"As well as can be expected, given her… condition."

"Yes sir. Well, I'll be sure to pray to the God of Ctarl for her permanent recovery."

"Thank you Augusta. I do appreciate your kindness."

Aisha finally came up to the surface.

"You know I can hear both of you clear as day under the water. HONEST WOMAN INDEED!" She snapped as she treaded water.

"Aisha, Princess, I'm sorry I haven't been around much these past three days."

"That's alright Apa. I know your work at High Command keeps you busy."

"Yes, well I'm sorry for the way each of you were treated by the panel as well. It was totally unacceptable."

"Admiral, if I may inquire?"

"What is it Augusta?"

"Well, its what you just said, the way we were interrogated by the panel, I would have expected a reprimand if not a demotion for our actions at Alpha 63. Instead we got this."

Augusta handed over Aisha's letter to her father. Prowlus scanned it quickly. 

"Yes, unfortunately I cannot fully answer your inquiry simply because I am not entirely sure myself. I am aware that one of the council members present was Commodore Jisco's uncle. I believe he was attempting to exonerate his nephew by placing fault on all of you for the damages and loss of life aboard the Sabre Hone Hone. Additionally, I believe Governor Jiudus was attempting to cover for himself as well since it was his Intelligence Agents that grossly underestimated the size of the enemy fleet. It's unfortunate that the two of you as well as the other captains were made to suffer such harsh and unwarranted examination. But what is done is done and these reports are now a matter of public record."

Holding up Aisha's letter, then setting it down on the table.

"Augusta will you join us for dinner tonight?"

"Well Admiral… I was hoping to take Aisha out tonight, to celebrate."

"I see." He turned towards Aisha who was smiling up at him.

"I was hoping to spend at least one evening with my daughter before I had to leave tomorrow," added the Admiral.

Aisha's brow wrinkled as her smile disappeared. "Where are you going Apa?"

"On a survey mission in the outlying sectors bordering Coalition space. It was decided by the High Council that we need to fortify our perimeter defense system after the Coalition's failed invasion attempt."

"So how long will you be gone?" Aisha asked her father.

"It should take me about four months."

"So I'll be gone before you come back."

"I'm afraid so Princess."

"Well…" Aisha thought for a moment. "We'd love to stay for dinner, wouldn't we Augusta?"

"Yes… yes sir, dinner sound wonderful."

Prowlus smiled, "Very good, I'll inform the cook to set an extra plate."

The admiral turned and started to walk away then turned back suddenly.

"Oh Princess, it seems to me Augusta's brow shows the stress of the past few days. Perhaps you can show him how to relax… either here or somewhere in the western continent."

"Apa!"

"See you both at dinner." He turned and walked away.

"Sooo, Aisha Clan Clan, are you going to help me ease my worried brow?" He teased as he crouched down near her.

She threw him a crooked smile and a cocked eyebrow. 

"Sure, but help me out of here first." She extended her hand towards him.

Augusta took her hand but before he could straighten himself up and pull Aisha out of the water, she placed her feet on the side of the pool and pulled him in.

"Ha ha, there! Did that help? Ha Ha Ha!"

Augusta was still gasping from the surprise of being pulled into the pool.

"Oh yeah, that helped alright." He managed to remove his coat and toss it out of the pool.

"Let me show you how much." He began to swim after Aisha.

"Aww!" Aisha turned and swam away.

Like all Ctarl Ctarl, Augusta was a fine swimmer but Aisha was a fish in water and as hard as he tried to catch her, she easily avoided him. After several minutes of avoiding capture, she had had enough of being chased around in the water; Aisha sprang out of the pool and ran towards the towel cart. She grabbed two towels and tossed one of them high into the air. Augusta came out of the pool a moment later and ran after her.

"Dry off and get out of those wet clothes! I'll bring you something to wear!" Aisha's words reached Augusta about the same time that the towel hit him in the face. He came to a stop, pulling the towel from his face, seeing Aisha dash into her house.

"Hmm, _ease his worried brow_, indeed." He thought out loud. Slowly he began to laugh.

Inside the house Aisha smiled, hearing Augusta's comment to himself and his laughter that followed.

**********

Dinner consisted of seer root soup, ten-bean salad, and steamed western seaspider crustacean with spinak leaves sautéed in sevnut oil and herbs. Dessert consisted of fresh copayha fruit, which had just come in season. After dinner Admiral Prowlus, Aisha and Augusta retired to the sitting room. Augusta had gone home to change even though Aisha insisted it was perfectly acceptable for him to attend dinner in her father's exercise outfit, which she provided him. But Augusta was just a little too uncomfortable with the idea of wearing the Admiral's clothes in his presence, especially during dinner. When he returned less than an hour later, Augusta, who was standing next to the fireplace, was wearing a cream colored, lightweight linen suite with matching shoes and a light brown shirt. In an effort not to look too formal Augusta chose not to wear a tie. It was a good choice. Aisha's father, standing next to the mini-bar cart he had pulled out and positioned next to his favorite chair, wore his customary evening coat with matching silk pants and his house slippers. Aisha was sitting on the leather sofa with her legs across its length. In anticipation of still going out that night, she wore a forest green sleeveless mini-dress; for around the house she had on her old ballad slippers but had her matching high-heels waiting in the foyer closet. 

"Now I'd like each of you to try this and tell me what you think." 

Prowlus poured three glasses of liqueur and handed one to Aisha and another to Augusta.

"Oh Apa, why do you insist on purchasing Terran goods all the time?" Aisha asked critically.

"Because variety is the spice of life my dearest Aisha." Prowlus smiled and took a sip.

Aisha and Augusta did the same. Augusta coughed a little then cleared his throat. "Burns the back of the throat a little."

"Kind of sweet." Aisha added, "What is it?"

"It is called Cognac. It's made from Terran wine. It's supposed to be over 80 years old, Terran years I believe."

"Maybe that's why it burns the throat, its too old, its gone bad." Aisha assessed.

"I was told the older the Cognac is the better it gets."

"Apa, you can't believe what some Terran told you."

"It wasn't a Terran who told me."

"Is there a reason for these glasses?" Augusta asked, looking at the oddly shaped glass with the short stem.

"Yes, it's called a Cognac Sifter. It's meant to be held this way." Prowlus held the glass with its stem between his two middle fingers, and his palm and fingers gently cupping the bottom of the glass; he swirled the dark amber liquid gently so as not to spill any.

Aisha and Augusta emulated his example.

After a few minutes, Prowlus said, "Now try it again."

They each took another sip.

"Mmm, this time it felt warm going down," Augusta observed.

"Mmm, yes much better," added Aisha.

"I was told it had that type of reaction as it warmed in your hands. Care for some more?"

"Thank you sir" Augusta extended his glass.

"No thank you Apa. Wouldn't want to finish it off on you in just one sitting."

"Little chance of that. I purchased ten cases."

"Apa!" Aisha sat up.

"I wanted something special to celebrate my daughter's wedding." Prowlus smirked and took another sip.

"Now don't you start," Aisha said firmly.

"I didn't say when it would be. I'm just getting prepared, just in case. Besides if this cognac has waited over 80 years to be enjoyed, I'm sure it can wait around a few more years if it has to."

Reassured that her father and Augusta were not going to gang up on her on this whole marriage thing, Aisha relaxed back into the sofa.

"So Admiral, do you know anything about this special mission Governor Jiudus wants Aisha to command?"

The Admiral's face went blank, "Special mission? Where did you hear about a special mission?"

"The Emperor told me that was the reason my promotion to commodore was not announced," answered Aisha.

"Umm, no I can't say that I've heard of any kind of special mission. Than again, Ctarl Intelligence doesn't make a habit of keeping Space Fleet informed about much, not even High Command."

He finished his glass of cognac and set it down.

"Well, my shuttle leaves early tomorrow morning, so I believe I will retire for the evening." 

Aisha sprang up from her seat and walked over to her father. Putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Goodnight Apa, sleep well."

"Goodnight Princess. Try and enjoy the rest of your shore leave, alright."

"Okay Apa, I will."

"Be sure to help her, alright Augusta."

"I will do my best sir, goodnight."

"Goodnight, son. Mmm, I like the sound of that." The admiral smiled at his daughter.

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Goodnight Apa." She said with false annoyance.

"Goodnight Princess." Grinning widely now, Prowlus exited the sitting room and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Aisha sat back down on the sofa and slowly finished off the rest of her cognac. 

"The two of you are going to be the death of me." 

She said to the too quiet Augusta.

Augusta smiled. "We both just want to make you happy."

"Well than, more talk about the immediate future and less talk about the distant future would go a long way towards making me happier right now."

"Umm, well we could go meet some of the others at the clubs tonight?"

"That sounds like a good start." Aisha smiled.

"Umm, and I can call the bureau of travel and tourism, and see when is the soonest we could travel to the western continent?" 

"That sounds even better." Aisha's smile took a wicked appearance as she rested the side of her head on the sofa's armrest.


	15. Chapter XIII: Passion and Pain

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star, Aisha Clan Clan, the Ctarl Ctarl Empire and any references to any persons or things shown or spoken of on Outlaw Star are the property of Bandai Corporation. They don't belong to me, though I wish they did. ^__^ 

The character of Augusta Caar Caar is one of my own creation.

Acknowledgements: I'd like to extend a BIG thank you to breakaway-republic (formerly B G) whose writing has inspired and challenged me. If you want to read truly great OLS fan fiction read breakaway-republic's stories, especially "Twilight Fades" which is alluded to in this story. You won't be disappointed.

Note: This version of chapter 13 is the PG-13 version. For those adults (over 17), who want a more citricy story, read the standalone story, "Passion and Pain". **A HUGE THANK YOU TO WAR DOVE** for writing the lemon version for me. The way she combines raw passion while maintaining the integrity of the characters is nothing short of amazing. In my opinion, she is the very best lemon writer in anime fan fiction. If you're over 17 and enjoy serious passion, WarDove's work is second to none.

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 13: Passion and Pain

Aisha was getting her shoes on while Augusta made some calls. She went to open the front door when Augusta's hand rested over hers and opened the door for her.

"Well?" She asked, walking out the door.

"Most of the gang is at Lionas." He answered.

"And the other thing?"

"We can leave the day after tomorrow and have a private cove all to ourselves for a whole week."

"Mmm, can't wait." She said as she jumped into Augusta's craft.

He got in the driver's seat and started the craft.

"You chariot awaits the Lady's order. Shall we proceed?"

"Will you go already Shokestear."

"That's Shakespeare." Augusta laughed as he sped away.

"Whatever!"

**********

After a fun filled evening with their friends, Aisha and Augusta spent a passion filled night at his apartment. Lying in bed together in each other's arms, Aisha pressed her ear to his chest. He had fallen asleep only a few minutes earlier so she took this opportunity to listen to his heartbeat. She felt her own heart beat in her chest and was amazed at how they appeared to beat in unison. She had never noticed it before but now it seemed so obvious. 

'_We really are very much alike you and I. We're both driven, both ambitious, both fierce warriors and accomplished captains. Mmm, okay maybe you worry a little too much but that's okay, I'm around to protect you, to look after you. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to marry you right now_.'

Aisha sighed.

"What's wrong," Her lover whispered.

"I thought you were asleep." She looked up at him. 

"I just dosed off for a minute. Is something troubling you?"

"No, no I was just…" Aisha paused. "I just can't wait for the day after tomorrow." She hugged him tightly.

Augusta checked his chronometer. "You mean tomorrow."

"Hmm?"

"It's already four in the morning."

"Four ugh. Four? Four! I need to get home!"

Aisha sprang up and started gathering her clothes.

"What's the rush?" Augusta lifted himself onto his elbows.

"My father's leaving for four weeks this morning, remember."

"Yeah, but what's that got to do…"

"He always checks in on me right before he leaves on a long trip. I want to be there when he does."

"Okay, I'll take you home." He got up.

"Don't be silly, you don't have to go through the trouble of driving me home."

"It's no trouble." He got up and retrieved his clothes. "How can spending more time with you be trouble."

Aisha smiled to herself, '_Maybe, maybe_.'

**********

Augusta pulled in front of the Clan Clan estate and stopped the craft. Aisha leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, then got out. "So you'll pick me up tomorrow morning at eight?"

He nodded. "What are you doing today? Maybe I can stop by later?"

"Well, if we're going away for a week I need to go shopping and pack."

"Mmm, going to by a new bikini, one for each day?" He smiled.

"What? You don't think I'm going to go all day in the same bikini do you?"

He chuckled, "Sorry."

"Care to join me while I try them on?" She threw him a wicked smile.

"Mmm, as much as I'd love to go with you shopping, especially for swimwear, I think I'll let myself be surprised with each new outfit. Besides, I probably should take care of a few things as well. But if it's okay, I'd like to come by later this evening. We can just spend some quiet time together."

"I'd like that." She gave him a childish grin.

"Okay then. Bye Aisha, I love you."

"I… know." Aisha grinned again.

"Grrr" Augusta made a mock frown.

"Go already." She threw him a loving smile.

Augusta smiled back and drove off.

Aisha entered her house and headed straight to her room. Quietly closing her door she quickly changed and got in bed. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

About two hours later, Prowlus Clan Clan quietly entered his daughter's room. He walked over to her bed and looked down at his sleeping princess. She looked so peaceful, so carefree while she slept. Just like the small child he held in his arms not so many years ago. "You've come so far so fast, maybe a little too fast. What ever happened to your childhood? It seems like just yesterday when you fell from the tall cekofa tree in the backyard and skinned your knee and your mother wiped your tears way and comforted you. And now you're _the Savior of Ctarl_." He drew in a deep steadying breath. "And now you'll face your greatest challenge yet." He smiled at her. "May the God of Ctarl always be with you my precious child," he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek, fell and landed in Aisha's hair. Prowlus turned and walked away.


	16. Chapter XIV: The Trap is Set

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 14: The Trap is Set

Aisha woke up late that morning. She showered and dressed and performed her regular morning ritual. She went to the kitchen for a late breakfast. The family cook prepared her a cyrisian egg omelet and one of her few Terran favorites, hot coffee. After eating, she went back to her room to start packing. She was at it for an hour, making a mental list of the things she needed to buy other than the twenty or so bikinis she had in mind when there was a knock at her door. 

"Come in." She said without stopping.

The door opened and Saysha took a step inside.

"Hi Nana, what is it?"

"There's a gentleman at the door to see you. He says it's official business."

"Oh?" Aisha set the blouse she had in her hands down on her bed and headed towards the door.

The front door was left ajar. She pulled it the rest of the way open. On the other side of the door was the tallest, broad-chested Ctarl Ctarl Aisha had ever seen. This stern looking giant of a man in the plain black suit was easy for Aisha to identify.

'_Ctarl Intelligence agent no doubt._' Aisha assumed.

"Can I help you?"

"Aisha Clan Clan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm special agent Viveri with Ctarl Intelligence."

He flashed his identification.

"I was ordered to escort you to Ctarl Intelligence Center."

"Who sent you and why?" Aisha questioned.

"Governor Jiudus sent me, for what reason, I'm sure I do not know."

"Okay, hmm, well give me a minute to change and I'll be right back. Hmm, would you care to step inside?"

"No, thank you ma'am. I'll be by the vehicle." With that he turned and walked to the waiting craft.

"Okay, well I'll be just a minute." She closed the door and ran upstairs.

"So Governor Jiudus wants to see me." Aisha said to herself as she changed into her uniform. "Probably about the '_special mission_' the Emperor spoke of. Well, I'll tell him where he can stick his '_special mission_' after the way he treated me during the review."

Aisha was putting the final touches to her uniform and checking herself in the mirror.

"Attempting to humiliate me like that. What a jerk! Hmm, okay ready. Let's get this over with."

She went down stairs and headed for the door. 

"Nana! I'm going into the city for official business! I'll be back in a few hours!"

She closed the door behind her and walked to the waiting vehicle. Special Agent Viveri was standing next to it. As Aisha approached, he opened the rear door for her. She got in, then he got in the front seat next to the driver and they sped away.

Five minutes into the ride Viveri's communicator rang.

"Yes sir. Yes sir. Very well sir."

He leaned over to the driver and whispered something to him.

Ten minutes later, it became obvious to Aisha that they were not heading into the city any longer.

"Hey, I thought you said you were taking me to the Ctarl Intelligence Center?"

Viveri replied. "Change of plans, the Governor wants to meet you at his personal estate."

"How much longer?"

"About another forty minutes."

"Mmm." Aisha folded her arms across her chest; losing what little patience she had very quickly.

Forty minutes later they pulled up in front of a modest looking estate. Not nearly as large or extravagant as her family's home but it had a certain charm to it. Viveri opened the vehicle door for her and Aisha stepped out letting her eyes adjust to the midday sun, taking in all of the foliage around the estate.

"Go right in. The Governor is expecting you."

She nodded and walked to the door. Opening it and walking in, she immediately noticed that the interior was about 10 degrees warmer than it was outside as well as about 20% more humid. The next thing she noticed was the shear volume of live plants everywhere. It looked and felt like a tropical rainforest inside. She closed the door behind her and walked past the foyer into what she assumed should be the formal living room but it looked anything but formal with plants on every table space there was and plants hanging from the ceiling, even small trees in planters at various places on the floor.

"Governor Jiudus?"

"Lady Aisha, so good of you to come." 

Aisha turned around to her left to see Governor Jiudus enter the room from a hallway that lead to the kitchen. He had a big bright smile on his face and a spray bottle in each hand.

"Please, sit. Sit." The Governor insisted as he began spraying water on the plants closest to him.

Aisha looked around. There weren't many places she could sit but she settled on an old wooden chair that wasn't being invaded by plants.

"Beautiful aren't they?" The Governor asked, continuing without waiting for a reply. "Living in the outlying regions most of my life, I've grown accustom to tropical plants. Did you know most of our tropical fruits come from the outlying regions?"

"Umm, no Governor, I did not."

"Copapaha is my favorite. Would you like some? It's just come in season. I have some fresh."

"No thank you Governor. I had some just last night."

"Really? I could eat it everyday if my doctor would allow it." 

He turned around and headed back to the hallway entrance, disappearing briefly.

'_Who is this guy? He can't be the same man who interrogated me just five days ago. And yet he looks the same with that same gravely voice he had during the review. I don't get it._'

A few moments later the Governor returned with a plate full of sliced copapaha. Grabbing a footstool, the Governor carried it over to where Aisha was sitting and set it down about a meter in front of her. He sat down and extended the plate to her. 

"Are you sure you won't have any?"

Seeing the juicy ripe copapaha sitting on the plate was too much for Aisha to resist.

"Well, perhaps one slice." She reached over and took a slice and placed it in her mouth.

The Governor did the same. "Delicious isn't it?"

Aisha nodded. "This is even better than the copapaha I had last night." She admitted.

"This is from my personal garden on Vis Vora Vora. Please have another."

He insisted and Aisha obliged.

"Lady Aisha, first let me start by apologizing for my interrogation of you at the panel review. As unpleasant as it was for you, I assure you it was equally unpleasant for me. But I had to know."

"Know what Governor?"

"Know that you could retrain yourself under extreme conditions. I asked you the questions I did to see if I could cause you to lose you temper. I must say, I was very pleased with your restraint."

"But why would you want to do that to me?"

"Because I need you for a very important mission."

"Is this the mission the Emperor spoke of?"

"Yes, which is also why you were not made commodore at this time."

"I'm listening."

Jiudus scooted a little closer, as his voice grew hushed, focusing all his attention onto Aisha.

"Ctarl Intelligence has come across information about a place the Terran's call the Galactic Leyline."

"The Galactic Leyline?"

"Yes, it is a source of tremendous wealth, a treasure so vast the owner of it could purchase an entire solar system."

"What type of treasure?"

"That we do not know for sure but we suspect it is a treasure trove of dragonite. Enough dragonite to make the Ctarl Ctarl Empire the most wealthy and most powerful Empire in the universe."

"So how does this involve me?"

"I want you to go into Terran space, locate the coordinates of the Galactic Leyline and claim it in the name of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire."

"But how?"

"For this mission I have been authorized to extend to you the title of Ambassador Plenipotentiary and the command of the battle cruiser, Orta Hone Hone. You will carry with you the very authority of the Empire itself. This is necessary because our treaty with the Terrans prohibit us from sending anyone above the rank of captain in a Ctarl Ctarl warship but this does not apply to an Ambassador. Plus the Terrans will have to extend to you every courtesy since as Ambassador Plenipotentiary; you speak for the Emperor himself. But as Ambassador Plenipotentiary, we can't have you losing control and starting a war with the Terrans. This is why I needed to test you and I must say you passed with flying colors."

"Thank you Governor. And this does sound like a wonderful opportunity but I was hoping to take part in the invasion of the Coalition."

"Who said we were invading the Coalition?" The Governor responded.

Taken back by his reply. "Well, I just assumed. I mean it makes sense that we should deliver the final lethal blow to the Coalition now that their fleet is so severely crippled."

"True but this war has taken its toll on us as well. The wealth of the Empire is dwindling quickly. If we don't acquire the treasure of the Galactic Leyline, I don't know how much longer we will be able to sustain our way of life."

"But why me Governor? Surely a real Ambassador would be better suited for the job?"

"For dealing with only entanglements with the Terran Space Forces and the Toward Star Empire perhaps but we are not the only ones in pursuit of this treasure. My agents tell me that as well as the Terran Space Forces, and Space Pirates, there is at least one, perhaps more Outlaws in pursuit of the treasure as well. In the case of an actual conflict, I want the best the Fleet has to offer. That is you Lady Aisha."

Aisha smiled. "Thank you Governor."

"So your mission will be to take the Orta Hone Hone into Terran space. Locate an Outlaw named Hilda and her ship called Horas. It is rumored that this Outlaw has the coordinates of the Galactic Leyline. Obtain those coordinates by any means possible. Go to the Galactic Leyline and claim it in the name of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire and return with as much of the treasure as the Orta Hone Hone can carry. Other ships will be dispatched to your location if you deem it necessary. And upon you triumphant return." Governor Jiudus paused.

"Yes?" Aisha asked enthusiasticly.

"You will be given the permanent rank of Admiral."

"Admiral!" Aisha's eyes glazed over. "Admiral Aisha Clan Clan."

"So you see, a relatively easy mission, compared to doing battle with 5,000 Coalition ships." The Governor smiled.

"Yes but, well, do we know where this Outlaw Hilda is? If she has already found the Galactic Leyline and taken its treasure?"

"We assume she hasn't simply because a treasure that large could not be kept a secret for very long and none of my operatives have reported anything of that nature. As for where to find Hilda, that we do not know. And that is where your new title will assist you in your pursuit of her. What we do know is there is an asteroid colony called Blue Heaven that most Outlaws frequent. That will be your starting point. Go to Blue Heaven, find what information you can about Hilda and her whereabouts, then pursue her."

"Do we have any photographs of Hilda or her ship?"

"Unfortunately no, but you should be able to obtain that information at Blue Heaven. The key to finding the Galactic Leyline is locating the Outlaw Hilda and forcing her to reveal its location. It sounds simple but Terran space is vast, it may take some time to locate her. That is why I wanted someone with your tenacity. I know you will never give up your pursuit no matter how long it takes. Now, of course a mission of this nature must be voluntary. I cannot make you take this mission. Can I count on you Lady Aisha?"

"Governor," Aisha rose to her feet, "you've picked the right person for the job. I will accept this mission and I will succeed. You can be sure of that."

The Governor rose and embraced Aisha.

"Thank you Lady Aisha, I'm sure you will prove to be the savior of Ctarl Ctarl once again."

"When am I scheduled to leave for Terran space?"

"You most leave immediately. It will take you at least three weeks to reach Blue Heaven and we can't afford to wait and allow the Pirates or the Outlaws to reach the Galactic Leyline first."

"Immediately! But I was… I won't have time to assemble a crew." Aisha explained, hiding her true reservations for leaving immediately.

"The crew has already been assembled." The Governor walked over to a desk in the corner and grabbed a document that was sitting on top. He turned around and handed it to Aisha." This contains your crew list, manifest, general information about Blue Heaven and a few other Terran colonies near there. Also, the last page is a form you need to fill out."

"Form?" Aisha looked up from flipping through the document.

"It's a recommendation form for your replacement aboard the Al Tigaro Tigaro. Be sure it gets delivered to Fleet Command Center so your recommendation will receive consideration."

Aisha was busy flipping through the pages when she realized the Governor had finished. She looked up at him. "Very well."

"Good luck Lady Aisha, may the God of Ctarl look down upon you favorably in your execution of this mission."

The Governor saluted and Aisha returned the salute.

"Thank you Governor. I won't let you down."

Aisha turned and walked out of the Governor's estate.

Special Agent Viveri was waiting outside with the vehicle. Seeing Aisha walk out he immediately opened the rear door for her then got in the front seat as before. Aisha flipped threw the pages during the ride home. 

'_This is too easy. Admiral before the age of 18, I couldn't have dreamed of a better scenario. Outlaw Hilda, ships name Horas, hmm, an interesting prey. Shouldn't be too much of a challenge."_


	17. Chapter XV: Farewell to Good Friends

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 15: Farewell to Good Friends

Augusta looked over the documents that Governor Jiudus gave Aisha.

"This doesn't make any sense." He said, shaking his head.

"What doesn't?" She asked as she pulled out the three uniforms that she had hanging in her closet.

"Ctarl Intelligence never uses Fleet personnel, never."

"I told you why."

"Okay to actually go to the Galactic Leyline and lay claim to it, that I can see but to go pursue a single Outlaw with a battle cruiser. That's like trying to catch a fly with a Gagagan Cannon. Why doesn't the Governor send in a few of his own agents to track this Outlaw down and obtain the coordinates, then send the battle cruiser after the treasure?"

"Because no one is going to interfere with a Ctarl Ctarl battle cruiser and with the title of Ambassador Plenipotentiary, I'll be able to avoid any Terran government obstacles or entanglements."

The captain of the Al Lione Lione just shook his head.

"And what about this crew you've been given?"

"What about it?"

"Come on Aisha! Each of the officers is a Ctarl Intelligence agent. You know as well as I do where their loyalties lie. As commander, you need a crew that's loyal to you. That's going to follow your every order, not circumvent your authority with secret orders given to them by the Governor."

"Well I have to admit, I do have some concerns about the crew, but it's a long trip to Blue Heaven. That should be enough time for me to whip them into shape."

"Aisha, you're a great captain but seriously, when have you ever had to whip anyone of your crew into shape? We all graduated together; we all fought on the Hitune Motra Motra. We knew what you were capable of, that's why we followed you, that's why we trusted you. This crew," Augusta held up the crew list. "Some of these people are three times your age. Most have been serving Ctarl Intelligence for more years than you've been alive. Do you honestly think they're going to be intimidated by you?"

"By the savior of the Empire, sure." She responded while folding some blouses.

"Don't fall for that political rhetoric. You're a great captain, the best in the fleet but you're still one of the youngest captains too. And those Ctarl Intelligence types aren't impressed by anyone who's not Ctarl Intelligence, I don't care if you saved the Empire single-handed."

"Okay so what are you saying, be careful? I will, I will."

"No, what I'm saying is turn down this assignment. Everything about it smells wrong."

"And lose the chance of becoming the youngest Admiral in Space Fleet history?"

"Only if you successfully complete the mission."

"Come on Augusta, you know me. If the Galactic Leyline is out there, I'll find it."

"That's the other thing, since when does the High Command and Ctarl Intelligence believe in Terran myths about lost treasure? Terran history is filled with accounts of nations and kingdoms that sent off brave explorers on quests for fabled treasures that did not exist. I've read stories about the pursuit of treasures like the city of gold, and the fountain of youth. Neither of these things was ever found. Do you know why they never found them?"

"Because they didn't look hard enough?"

"No, because these treasures never existed in the first place. You could spend years hunting for something that exists only in legend and story."

Aisha set down a pair of shoes on her bed and looked back towards her closet to see if she was forgetting anything.

"Augusta, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous that this opportunity to venture into Terran space has fallen to me and not to you." Aisha teased.

Augusta quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Aisha by her arms to force her to look up at him. Aisha gasped, surprised by her lover's aggressiveness.

"Aisha, you've always been a step ahead of me for as long as I've known you: at the academy, in the wrestling tournaments, in every sport actually, in Space Fleet; and I've never begrudged you for it, never. I've always known you were someone special. Things the rest of us had to work so hard to achieve seemed to come so easily to you. And while we had to learn the meaning of courage and honor, they were always apart of you, apart of your nature."

Aisha shifted her gaze from him.

"Aisha, I have no doubt in my mind that not only will you make Admiral someday but that you'll be named Imperial High Admiral before your career in the Fleet is complete. You don't need this mission to achieve your goals. Your record as a commander speaks for itself. Please call the Governor, tell him you had a change of heart."

Aisha looked back up into his eyes. She knew he meant every word he said and if ever she wanted to turn down an assignment, now was that time.

"N…no, I can't Augusta. I've already told the Governor that I would accept it. I can't go back on my word. Where would be the honor in that?"

Augusta dropped his hands and lowered his head.

"I was going to wait… until we were in the western continent, probably the third or forth night, but I can't wait anymore."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small silk covered box. He lowered himself to one knee and opened the box. Inside the box was a 3-carat emerald set in a thick gold band. He took the ring out of the box and reached for Aisha's hand. Mildly surprised that she didn't pull away, he proceeded to place the ring on her finger.

"Aisha Clan Clan, will you marry me?"

She was in shock. She took his other proposals as his silly sense of humor and while the last time he asked her aboard the Al Tigaro Tigaro did seem sincere she still didn't believe deep down inside he actually was serious. But this, there was no joking about this. And the ring, the ring was absolutely beautiful and emerald was her favorite color. Mixed tears of joy and regret filled her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

She kneeled down in front of him and took his hands into hers.

"Augusta Caar Caar," she drew in a deep breath. "I will marry you…"

The young Ctarl Ctarl officer's face lit up instantly.

"after I return from the Galactic Leyline."

His expression fell just as fast.

"I have to see this through Augusta, even if all you say is true I need to see this through."

"I just… it's just… I'm afraid I'm never going to see you again." A tear rolled down Augusta's cheek. Aisha reached up and brushed the tear away and caressed his cheek.

Smiling up at him, she said. "You worry too much."

This got a single light laugh from him and brought a smile to his face.

She looked him square in the eye. "Listen to me, I give you my word, I fully expect this mission to take no more then two, three months at the most but if it does take longer, I promise to be back within one year. I won't pursue this for more then one year. You have my word."

Her lover smiled, "and Aisha's word is as good as gold."

"That's right." Aisha smiled ear to ear.

She looked down at the ring and gently removed it, handing it back to him. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"You hold on to it for now. When I come back, I expect you to give it back to me but the right way this time, after a fancy dinner with beautiful music playing at some place really romantic. Okay."

"As Ma'Lady wishes." The youthful captain smiled, placing the ring in his pocket.

"Now come on, help me finish packing."

They stood up and continued packing. Saysha walked in with a gentle knock at the door.

"Hi Nana, are those my other uniforms?" Aisha walked over to her.

"Yes, your standard uniform and your dress uniform, all cleaned and pressed." She handed them over to her ward. Aisha took them and placed them in her suit carrier with her other uniforms.

"Child, seems like you just came home yesterday and now you're leaving again."

Aisha turned back to her childhood nanny and smiled as they embraced. 

"This house is never the same when you're away."

"Oh Nana, I'm going to miss you too. I always do."

Saysha broke the embrace first.

"Well, don't let me keep you. You have a duty to fulfill and I have so much to do around here."

Saysha walked out of Aisha's room fighting back the tears.

Aisha sighed. "Okay, what am I forgetting?"

"To fill out this recommendation form." Augusta held up the last page of the document the governor had given to her. "So who are you recommending to succeed you as captain of the Al Tigaro Tigaro?" He looked over the form.

"That's easy, Striker. He's ready to be captain, though, so is Amery. Hmm, let me see that."

She took the document from him, separated out the last page and looked it over.

"I'll be right back." She said as she walked out the room and headed to her father's study. In there she turned on her father's copier and made a copy of the form then sat down at his desk and filled out both forms. Then she returned to her room. Augusta had just hung up the videophone as she was walking in.

"Who were you calling?"

"Oh, just a friend."

She walked up to him. "Just a friend huh. This friend wouldn't happen to be another girl, would it?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it was a girl." He smiled devilishly at the object of his affection.

"Oh yeah!" She pressed up against him and reached around to grab his ass. He gasped with the force that Aisha squeezed. "I'm not even gone yet and you're already lining up another date, you pig you." She teased as she nipped at his neck.

"Mmm, no one could ever take your place in my life." Augusta rotated his head to give Aisha easy access and to gain access to her neck as well.

"Damn Right!" She replied as they worked their way to a kiss. Breathing in each other's sent and tasting each other's mouth and lips, they committed these things to memory knowing it would be months before they would see each other in person again.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss, he gazed into her watery bluish green eyes. "I know I've told you more times than I can count but I really do love you."

"I… love you too Augusta." Aisha said near tears.

Hearing her say those words for the first time ever, Augusta was overflowing with joy. Trying to fight back his own tears of joy he squeezed his lover as tightly as he possibly could. She squeezed him right back, her arms around his waist now.

"Don't go. Please, don't go." He whispered into her hair.

A hushed sob escaped from Aisha's throat.

"I have to." She whispered into his chest.

They held on a minute longer then slowly loosened their hold.

"I'll get your bags." He said turning around and picking up her things.

"Thank you." She looked around for a minute to see if there was anything she was forgetting. Satisfied there was nothing overlooked she picked up the mission document and the two forms she filled out and headed out her door.

As she reached the stairs that lead down to the foyer, she saw the house staff waiting by the door. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she was embraced by the family chef first.

"Oh Lady Aisha, who will there be to appreciate my cooking with you gone?"

"Oh Tarvar, if your wonderful cooking can't make me hurry home, nothing can." She smiled.

Then came the three maids

"Lady Aisha, we'll miss you so much."

"Please return home soon."

"Please, do be careful."

"I'll miss you all too." Aisha replied, embracing each one. "I'll return home as quickly as I can. I promise."

The groundskeeper gave Aisha a hearty hug.

"This autumn I will plant Tiger's Breath everywhere so come next spring and all through the summer that beautiful scent will welcome you home."

"I can't wait Provotum, I'm sure it will be absolutely wonderful."

Finally Saysha standing next to the door gave Aisha a tearful embrace.

"Take care child, and hurry home." She gave a glance over Aisha's shoulder to Augusta who was patiently waiting. "I've raised seventeen generations of Clan Clan and I can't wait to get started on raising the eighteenth." She smiled.

"Oh Nana." Aisha whipped the tears from her eyes. "I'll be home soon. As far as the eighteenth generation of Clan Clan, well," glancing over her shoulder, "we'll just have to see how long you'll have to wait for that."

A mildly red-faced Augusta moved around Aisha and pulled open the door. They walked to his hovercraft and got in. Aisha looked back at the house one last time. Everyone had assembled outside the door, waving goodbye. She smiled and waved back.

As they sped away towards Tovar Military SpacePort, Aisha handed him the two forms she filled out. 

"Augusta, when you go to Fleet Headquarters, please drop these off for me."

"Sure, what are they?" Not taking his eyes off the road to look at the forms.

They're the recommendation forms; I filled one out for both Striker and Amery.

Augusta laughed. "What are you recommending? That they be made co-captains?"

"Don't be stupid, of course not. I'm recommending Striker for promotion to captain of the Al Tigaro Tigaro and I'm recommending Amery for promotion to captain for the next available destroyer. Fleet is in the process of building six new destroyers and there are a couple destroyer captains that may be retiring soon. So in case I'm not back in time to issue a recommendation, I thought I'd do it now."

He smiled again. "I'll see they get in the right hands."

**********

As they entered the spaceport, Aisha's excitement level increased dramatically as she saw her ship, the Orta Hone Hone, sitting in space dock. As they pulled closer her attention was drawn to the group of people standing by the access stairway. Once she saw them, she recognized them instantly. She turned to Augusta.

"How'd they know?" She asked, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"I called Amery. She got the word around." He smiled.

"Thank you," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then turned and jumped out of the vehicle before he came to a stop. She ran towards the small crowd as they ran towards her. Amery pulled out ahead and the two childhood friends ran into each other's embrace. The others came up and hugged Aisha as well.

"I'm so glad you all could come." She said not trying to hide her feelings.

"We always knew you'd leave us all behind someday. Just never expected it to be so soon." Striker said.

"It's too bad you have to leave so soon, it would have been nice to go out one last time, all of us." Amery added.

"Yes, the crew of the Hitune Motra Motra is finally breaking up." Tabral said.

"Once we get spread out between three or four ships it will be next to impossible for all of us to get together again." Added Sorvo C'val C'val, Augusta's tactical officer. Augusta had given Aisha's things to the dock officer who had them taken aboard the ship. Then he grabbed a bag from the back seat and walked over to the rest.

"Well, we may not be able to go and party one last time but at least we can share one last drink together." He pulled out a bottle of Ctarl Ale from the bag that held three more.

"Sounds good." Aisha said and the rest concurred as they walked over to an open grassy field a few dozen meters from the dock. Augusta handed Aisha one bottle. Before she could crouch down, Amery had already.

"Let me do that. The Ambassador Plenipotentiary shouldn't be reporting to her new ship with dirty hands." She dug a small hole, big enough for the bottle. Aisha placed the bottle in the hole and Amery covered it back up. 

Then Aisha said. "To our fellow crewmates, brothers and sisters in arms that are no longer with us. May your spirits know eternal victory and honor."

"Victory and Honor." They all said in unison with heads bowed. 

A moment later Augusta pulled out the remaining bottles, handing one to Aisha and one to Striker. They opened them, took a drink and passed them around. They stood on the grassy knoll for several minutes reminiscing, joking and drinking, not wanting this moment to end.

Finally the dock officer over by the ship waved in their direction yelling, "Lady Aisha, its time to board the ship!"

Aisha waved her hand in acknowledgement. "Well, I guess this is it." She said turning to her friends. One by one all of them that had served under her since her first command, some whom now served under Augusta, took turns giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, wishing her a successful mission and a safe and swift trip back home. Finally, only Amery, Striker and Augusta remained. Amery throw her arms around Aisha, unable to contain her sobs anymore.

"I'm going to miss you so much. You know I've never had a sister but if I did I'd want her to be you." She cried out.

"Shhh, I know Amery. I feel the same way." Aisha stroked her friend's back trying to ease her sadness. 

"I'll be back before you know it. You'll see." Aisha made Amery look into her eyes. And as Amery, with her tear soaked face, looked at her long-time friend with her watery ocean blue eyes, she drew strength and confidence that she would in deed see her friend again, very soon.

Striker enveloped Aisha in his huge arms and squeezed as if to pull her into himself.

"I wish I was going with you." He rumbled softly. 

"I wish you all were coming with me too." Aisha smiled. She felt a small drop of moisture hit her shoulder and she pulled back a little to look up into Striker's face.

"Was that a tear I felt coming from the ever cool and collected Striker Craaw Craaw?"

Striker cleared his throat. "No, I just got something in my eye, that's all." He fought back the sobs; rubbing his eye and moving away so as not to completely lose his composure.

Finally, Augusta stepped in front of Aisha and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So I guess I'll see you in no more then a year, right?"

"Right!" Aisha smiled.

Augusta got very serious. "You be careful out there and remember what I told you, okay."

"I'll remember, I'll be careful."

Augusta's chest ached with longing, his lips quivered. He wanted to show Aisha his affection, his love for her but he knew how she felt about showing such affections around other officers, even their friends, so he decided to ask for her permission first.

"Aisha, would you mind at all if I kissed you right…"

Before he finished Aisha's lips were pressed against his. He didn't hesitate a moment to return her passion.

"WOW!!!" Filled their ears as their friends pretended to be surprised by their actions.

She pressed her face against his chest.

"I do love you. I want you to know that." She held him tightly wishing she never had to let go.

"My love is a river that flows to the ocean of your heart Ma'Lady."

This drew a soft laugh and smile from Aisha. Resting her forehead on his chest, she gathered up all her strength for the monumental task of stepping away from him. When she was sure she could do it without collapsing back into his arms weeping and teary eyed, she stepped back and smiled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand and raising her other hand to wave goodbye to all her friends. 

"Goodbye, I'll see you all again real soon."

Locking eyes with her lover one last time, she mouthed. "I love you," then turned around and headed towards her ship.

They stood and watched as their former captain ascended the stairs into the battle cruiser. As the stairs retracted into the ship, air hoses and pre-launch coolant hoses detached from the ship. Realizing they needed to get to a safe distance, the group ran about 200 meters away from the ship. Stopping they turned back and watched the hulking vessel go through its launched sequence.

Augusta was visibly forlorned; his shoulders hung low, his eyes were hooded, his face long and down trodden. Amery slid her arm around his waist from one side; Striker placed his oversized hand on Augusta's shoulder.

"Look at it this way. You're not losing the love of your life, you're gaining object solitude and loneliness."

Amery tilted her head forward to throw Striker a stare around Augusta.

Still staring at the ship Augusta eventually responded. 

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about it that way before. Thanks Striker."

Amery shook her head. "Don't worry Augusta, this is Aisha we're talking about. If this Galactic Leyline does exist then she'll find it. No matter what."

"That's what I'm worried about."


	18. Chapter XVI: A New Command

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 16: A New Command

Aboard the Orta Hone Hone, Aisha's new first officer escorted her to her quarters.

"Your personal items have already been delivered to your quarters. If you wish for anything to eat or drink simply press 9 on the communicator and you'll be connected directly to the galley. They will bring you anything you desire Lady Aisha. To check on the ship's status, press 1 and to establish a commlink outside the ship, press 3. All necessary information concerning Terran laws as pertaining to the Terran Trade Treaty of Sector 31 are accessible from your computer. If you need me for anything, simply press zero on the communicator and I'll be paged. Is there anything the Ambassador would like at this time?"

"Hmm, yes, I would like to go to the bridge and see my senior officers in action."

"That's not really necessary..."

"What?" Shocked by her first officer's response.

"The route to the Terran colony, Blue Heaven, has been preprogrammed into the navigation and engineering computers. Currently, the bridge officers are simply monitoring their systems. Not much to watch."

"Well at least I can give them a few words of encouragement with regards to the importance of our mission."

"Lady Aisha, it is a long trip from our home world to the Terran colony, perhaps such words of encouragement would have greater impact the closer we get to our destination?"

She considered this for a moment. "Perhaps you're right."

"To be honest Ambassador, there really isn't much for you to do until we reach our destination. Perhaps it would be best for the Ambassador to use her time resting and familiarizing herself with the Terran Trade Treaty so you will best be ready to handle any interference the Terran Space Forces may attempt to throw our way?"

"Am I hearing correctly? Are you telling me what I should do Lieutenant?"

"Not at all ma'am. I am merely, humbly suggesting."

She looked her first officer up and down, trying to determine his level of sincerity.

"Here we are." 

Her first officer came to a stop and opened the door for her. As on her destroyer the lights came on instantly. These quarters were far more luxurious than what Aisha was used to on her destroyer. But these quarters were intended for Commodores and Admirals and in her case an Ambassador. 

'_Its going to take some time to get used to that title._'

She looked around her quarters. It was equipped with a sleeping area and bath as her old quarters were but here there was also a dining/living area that could accommodate up to 5 guests comfortably, and a personal office area as well with a desk and computer.

"Isn't there a separate ready room for the commander?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. The ready room is just off the bridge and is directly connected to the commander's conference room if you wish to be briefed in person by your senior staff."

She nodded approvingly.

"Is there anything that you require at this time Lady Aisha?"

She was still looking around her quarters as she considered his question.

"I would like a tour of the ship."

The lieutenant paused for a moment.

"Perhaps the Ambassador would like something to eat first and to get some rest."

Aisha shot him a look; that was the second time he was trying to tell her what to do.

Anticipating her protest, the lieutenant added.

"Lady Aisha, you have had a rather hectic week, what with the battle at Alpha 63 and all that has followed since."

Again she considered the sincerity of his words.

'_Well, if he's not sincere at least he's logical._'

"Yes, I think a good meal would do me well right about now. I'll page you when I'm ready for my tour."

"Very good Lady Aisha."

He headed for the door. "I'll have the chef send a sampling of some of his finer cuisine."

"That would be fine. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it Lady Aisha. Till later then."

He raised his hand in salute.

She saluted him back and watched him walk out the door and close it behind himself.

She walked over to the desk. "Hmm, a video-communicator, nice."

She smiled thinking how nice it will be to talk with Augusta and be able to see him at the same time.

**********

As Aisha's first officer turned the corner down the corridor, he mumbled under his breath.

"Spoiled brat."

He pulled out his pocket palm and typed in a message to the comms officer to have transmitted to Governor Jiudus then proceeded to the galley.

**********

The Governor was at his estate watering his plants when special agent Viveri entered.

"Governor, a communiqué from the Orta Hone Hone."

He walked over to the Governor and handed him a letter.

The Jiudus read the letter to himself.

'_Orta Hone Hone under way. Ambassador resting comfortably. Scheduled arrival time at Blue Heaven, 20 days 16 hours._'

"Send a reply. 'Contact me upon arrival at Blue Heaven. Inform me of any unusual occurrence.'

"That is all." The Jiudus paused for a moment. "Oh, Viveri, have my ship readied."

"Governor?"

"And assemble an inspection team to accompany me. I wish to inspect the battle sight at Alpha 63, personally."

Viveri bowed to the Governor and exited his home.

The Governor went back to spraying his plants.

**********

"Very impressive." Aisha said. "You should be very proud."

"Thank you ma'am." The chief engineer replied, saluting. She returned his salute then headed out of main engineering.

"Would the Ambassador care to see our main weapons array next?" Her first officer asked.

"Actually I'd prefer a look at our navigation systems first."

"Of course, right this way Lady Aisha." The lieutenant directed her down the corridor, which lead to main navigation.

Upon entering the navigation systems control room the eight crewmembers on staff stopped what they were doing.

"Officer present!" They all saluted.

The navigation chief stepped forward.

"Lady Aisha, it is an honor to have you in our control room. What may we do for you?"

"I'm familiar with how the navigation systems work on a destroyer. I had heard that it was considerably more advanced on the battle cruisers. I wanted to see for myself."

"Yes ma'am right this way." The navigations chief escorted Aisha over to a large table which had a three dimensional holographic image of several star systems and a bright red ball moving through its field of space.

"This is the Empire's most advanced navigation and sensor reading system to date. Currently only one other ship in the fleet has this system installed, the El Co Hone Hone. The system employs six supercomputers, four that constantly provide all known astrological information that allows us to generate this three-dimensional hologram and two others that provide continuous triangulation of our current and projected position using this astrological information. As the Ambassador is aware, there is still much of the universe that is still uncharted and that which is known is in a constant state of change. For this reason we have two more systems that gather input from the sensors systems and update our astrological database as well as relaying the updates to the nearest space station or signaling buoy so the most current data can be relayed to all ships in the Fleet. It also checks the data from the space stations and signaling buoys for any new astrological data we may not have.

"The system allows navigation control to be far more accurate than ever before, where with the standard systems a ship can come out of sub-ether space as far as 10 kilometers off course, this system enables us to reduce course error to as little as 500 centimeters."

The navigation chief concluded proudly.

"Amazing!" Aisha responded, marveling over the hologram and the technology behind it.

"In addition, sensors are enhanced by 140% over the existing systems."

"This is truly amazing. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you Lady Aisha, we will do our best."

The chief saluted and Aisha saluted back.

As the ambassador and her first officer proceeded down the corridor, she told him.

"It's been four days since we left space dock. I would really like to go to the bridge now."

"Of course Lady Aisha, but may I suggest that we stop at the main weapons array? It is on the way."

She sighed, "very well."


	19. Chapter XVII: Traitorous Hands

The Rise before the Fall

Chapter 17: Traitorous Hands

The Governor's ship came out of sub-ether space just 2,000 kilometers away from the wreckage and debris that made up about a third of the Coalition fleet. Most of the debris was no larger than a two-person hovercraft but there were a few ships that were mostly intact. The Governor's ship searched through the debris field for ships that still had their main bridge intact. This was easy to spot since the bridge on all Coalition war ships sat on top about a third of the way back from the front of the ship. Three such ships were located in relative close proximity.

"Alright Captain, I will board and inspect that ship personally," pointing to one of the ships on the viewscreen. "Divide the inspection crews between the other two ships."

"But Governor, boarding the ship on your own, isn't that just a little too dangerous."

"Not at all, unless those reptilian monsters have learned to survive in the cold vacuum of space." He replied coolly as he walked off the bridge.

The Governor went to the airlock closest to the assault bolt. He changed into his space suit and waited for the assault bolt to be launched into the dead ship. Once on board he headed towards the bridge, the assault bolt left him two levels below it. Shards of transparent materials and small chunks of metal floated around the corridors of the ship along with a handful of bodies. Working his way slowly through the corridor, Governor Jiudus used the small metal briefcase he carried with him to push these small bits of debris out of his way. Reaching the elevator at the end of the corridor, he opened his briefcase and removed a device that he placed over the elevator's control panel. Pressing a sequence of instructions on the device, the elevator doors opened just slightly. A rush of pressurized air shot out from the shaft. As the air stabilized, the Governor took hold of the slightly opened doors and forced them all the way open. Looking up and down the shaft, he observed that the elevator compartment was several levels below his current position. Taking hold of his briefcase again, he disabled his magnetic boots and jumped upwards into the elevator shaft. He drifted slowly in the direction of the bridge. Reaching his destination, he found the elevator doors ajar just as he expected it to be. Again he forced the doors all the way open and proceeded onto the bridge.

On the bridge he headed over to the communications systems. Checking it for signs of life which did not exist he pulled out a portable power pack from the case he had brought on board. He got down on his knees and opened a panel underneath the controls. He disconnected a cable from what was its normal power source and connected it to the power pack. The comms panel immediately came to life. He then pulled out a small control card and inserted it into the card slot to the left of the video monitor. After a few minutes the image of a Coalition officer appeared on the monitor.

"Governor, I'm surprised to hear from you after the way you betrayed us. It's a shame I don't have a deep reconnaissance ship in your sector. I'd direct him to your location so he could destroy you!"

"Save your idle threats Director, it was not my treachery that led to your defeat. It was your own. Had your ships not fired upon the Sabre Hone Hone with her shields down our destroyer captains may not have been so inspired to preserve the honor of the Empire. Besides you were supposed to send 500 ships, not 5,000. That was our agreement."

"Attacking with every ship in our fleet was the brilliant idea of our Chief of Staff, may the gods have mercy on his miserable soul. He assumed that if capturing the Governor of the outline regions would force your government to concede part of the disputed sectors than capturing your Emperor and High Council would force the surrender of all disputed sectors. And his plan may have worked if he had not clustered the fleet so tightly together, had responded more quickly to the attack, and wasn't facing such a fearless and innovative opponent. These destroyer captains of yours are going to ruin everything we've planned."

"You needn't concern yourself about our destroyer captains any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"The real problem isn't with all the captains but with one in particular. The captain that lead the attack against your fleet, Aisha Clan Clan."

The Governor could see the Director looking at something off screen.

"Yes, I seem to recognize that ship."

"It's the Al Tigaro Tigaro, it has inadvertently interfered in a number of our plans in the past year and a half."

"Yes, yes I remember now. Is it possible that the captain knows of our plans?"

"No, not at all. She is simply an over zealous, overly ambitious fleet commander that doesn't realize her own mortality."

"So how do we prevent her from getting in our way again?"

"I've already taken care of that. I've sent her on a special mission that will keep her away from the empire for years."

"What sort of mission?"

"I sent her in search of a Terran myth, the Galactic Leyline."

"The Galactic Leyline? I've never heard of it."

"Of course not you fool, I just said it was a Terran myth. Some legend about an ancient race of beings that left behind a vast treasure before they disappeared from existence."

"And how will this keep her out of the empire? What if she actually finds this treasure?"

"She won't because it doesn't exist. It's a myth. The only real treasure in the universe is the Estardian moon orbiting your home planet of Draxos. No where else in all the universe can such quantities of dragonite be found."

"Speaking of which, I am transmitting the coordinates of a freighter that will be loaded with your precious mineral. You will find it three days from now adrift in sector Alpha 60. I hope what you can provide in return is of equal value?"

"I think you will find it of particular interest." The Governor held up a disk. "On here are the engineering specifications and schematics of our latest navigations system and sensors system as well as our weapons array that enables us to have a greater range than your ships' weapons."

"What I would really find amazing is a way to stop a Ctarl Ctarl soldier dead in his tracks, literally."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do, mean while prepare to receive my transmission."

"Go ahead."

The Governor inserted the disk into a slot next to the monitor and entered some commands on the keypad below. Lights next to the slot began to flicker for a second then stayed lit for several minutes.

As the data was being transferred the Director inquired. "Back to the matter of your ambitious Captain Aisha, what makes you certain she'll waste years searching for something that does not exist."

"Because Aisha Clan Clan is tenacious enough, ambitious enough, and just naive enough to continue searching as long as clues persist. And among the Terrans, there will be no shortage of clues. Besides all I need is for her to make just one mistake and I'll exile her on a Terran world as its resident officer. Either way, she is history.

"And what of the other captains. Surely she was not the only one with any ability to lead?"

"The others are skilled and brave captains but Aisha Clan Clan possesses something special. Her confidence and courage was contagious, even intoxicating to the other captains. I believe the acts of heroism that took place here will be a thing of the past without Aisha Clan Clan to lead them."

"Let us hope you are correct Governor."

Jiudus looked at the main portal and saw his ship coming about to pick him up.

"My ship is returning. Till next time Director."

"Till next time Governor."

The transmission ended and the Governor removed the comm card and disconnected the power port, placing it back in its case. Then he proceeded back to where the assault bolt had deposited him earlier.

**********

"Hello, … hello Augusta, can you read me?"

"Aisha," Augusta's attention was drawn off screen.

"Aisha, your signal is all distorted, I can hardly see you."

"That's because we're passing by a gaseous nebula. The transmission should clear up in a little bit. I see you're still home. Haven't they found a new assignment for you or have they finally grounded your ass." Aisha joked.

"Neither, they extended shore leave so they can do some additional refitting on the destroyer fleet. They're installing some new navigations system."

"Yes, I've seen it. The Orta Hone Hone is equipped with it. I thought it was only supposed to be installed on battle cruisers though."

"Apparently High Command figured what's good for the cruisers is good enough for the destroyers too."

"So what's happened since I left?"

"Well, Striker is now Captain Striker of the Al Tigaro Tigaro."

Aisha smiled.

"And Amery is now Captain Amery of the Al ship yet to be specified."

"So they went ahead and promoted her anyway, that's great."

"Yea, most likely she'll take command of the Al Onxe Onxe. Her dedication ceremony is scheduled for 10 days from now."

"And you, what have you been doing?" She asked.

"Oh you know, the usual, drinking, partying, bring home a new girl every night."

"Hey, that's not funny!"

Augusta smiled, "Actually, I've been spending most of my time at Fleet Headquarters just keeping busy. Some way to spend my share leave huh?"

"I wish I were there to spend it with you." She sadly replied.

"So do I." He responded soberly.

Suddenly the quality of the communication improved dramatically.

"Wow, that's better." He observed.

"We must be past the nebula. So have you been given your new assignment yet?"

"Yes actually, by this time next week I'll be patrolling sector Alpha 61, identifying planets for possible colonization."

"Hmm, no word on when a possible offensive into Coalition space will occur?"

"Surprisingly no, which is unusual for High Command not to take advantage of the enemy when we have them so badly hurt already."

"That is strange." Aisha acknowledged. '_Could things really be as bad as the Governor implied? So bad we can't even launch an offensive._'

"Personally, I think they're just waiting for you to come back to lead the attack." Augusta said only half teasing.

"Oh really?" Aisha smiled.

"Of course, who better to lead the attack than the savior of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire."

"Well, if that's the case I better hurry back."

"Absolutely. Turn the ship around and head back now." He teased.

"I meant I better hurry up and complete my mission so I can head back as soon as possible."

"Oh, well then I guess you shouldn't turn around just yet."

She laughed. "No I guess not."

"So have you whipped your crew into shape yet?"

"Oh, of course, no problem. I snap and they jump."

"Really?"

"No, not really. It's kind of like you said. The enlisted crew responds pretty well to my orders but the senior officers, well they think of me more as a passenger who's to be tolerated rather than as their commander, especially my first officer. He's constantly suggesting I do something other than what I want to do. The funny thing is his suggestions always seem to make sense at the time he makes them but half the time I think he does it just to keep me from doing what I intended on doing in the first place."

"Will this be a problem for you? You know in completing your mission"

"I don't think so. Once we get to Blue Heaven and begin our search for the Outlaw Hilda, I think they'll respond to my orders well enough."

Augusta had an obvious look of concern on his face. "I hope your right."

"Don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure your right." He smiled back, satisfying Aisha that she had eased his concerns.

She checked her chronometer.

"Well, I really wish we could keep talking all the way to Blue Heaven but I have a briefing with my Trade Liaison Officer to go over the relationship between the Space Forces and the Toward Star Empire and our treaties with both, how they relate, blah, blah, blah." Aisha rolled her eyes.

Augusta laughed. "Sounds exciting. I wouldn't want to keep you from your appointment."

"I wish you would but…"

"So when will we be able to talk again?"

"Well, lets see. We'll be beyond any signaling buoy by late tonight so we won't be able to have a video comm until we reach Blue Heaven."

"And I'll be on my way to Sector Alpha 61 by then."

"When are you scheduled to return to Ctarl Ctarl space?"

"We'll be charting Alpha 61 for at least two weeks maybe longer."

"Well, I'll try to contact you after three weeks, hopefully you'll be back by then.

"Three weeks till I get to see your beautiful face again. I don't know if my heart can take it."

Augusta touched the monitor as if he were caressing his lover's face. Aisha duplicated his action.

"Keep me in your prayers and maybe I'll already be on route to the Galactic Leyline by then." She grinned.

"You know I will." He smiled weakly. "Well, in three weeks then."

"Yes, three weeks."

"I love you Aisha."

"I," Aisha grinned playfully, "I know."

"Why you!" He faked anger.

"Don't say it." She warned, waving her finger at him.

He grinned. "Goodbye my love."

And the monitor went blank.

"I love you too Augusta." She whispered, "but you already knew that." She smiled, taking a moment to check her chronometer.

"Ah, still have time to get a cup of coffee before my briefing." She got up and headed for the galley.


	20. Epilogue

The Rise before the Fall

Epilogue

Four days had past since Aisha was left abandoned on Blue Heaven and stripped of her rank and title. The unbelievable nature of the event was just now beginning to sink in. With the meaningless title of Resident Officer, and no money or resources to rely on, Aisha spent much of her time scrounging for loose change that people carelessly dropped. Once offered a twenty-wong bill by a sympathetic stranger, she turned it down because of her Ctarl Ctarl pride. It had been three days since she had eaten and almost two days since she had anything to drink. What money she had she used in an effort to contact home but all her attempts to reach family and friends were intercepted by Ctarl Intelligence who informed her she was jeopardizing her mission by trying to contact people outside of CI. Remembering that Tarbal's cousin, Taver, was the comms officer aboard the planetary space station, she managed to reach him earlier that day. He promised to have someone she could talk to in exactly 5 hours but she would have to initiate the call. If he initiated a transmission to the Terran world it would arouse too much suspicion. This way he could conceal the call's origin.

The time had come as Aisha placed the last of the money she had into the public interplanetary communications machine.

"85, 90, 95, 300 wong" She said to herself as she tried to keep her hand from trembling. The tear tracks down her cheeks were clearly evident and the condition of her hair and skin were obvious indicators that she had been sleeping outdoors without any opportunity to shower or clean up.

It took about 15 minutes for the connection to be established. To Aisha, every minute felt like an eternity. Finally, the familiar face of Taver showed up on the monitor.

"Taver, were you able to find anyone? Were you able to find Augusta?"

Taver stepped aside so as not to waste any time and let his guest have the comm.

"Unfortunately no, not Augusta but I hope I'll due."

"Striker! Thank God. Where is Augusta, still in Alpha 61?"

"Yes, we haven't been able to reach him on private communications and we didn't want to broadcast what happened to the whole fleet. Aisha what did happen?" A confused and worried Striker asked.

"I don't know. I don't understand why this is happening to me… We were making our approach into Blue Heaven. Another ship that was docked here had already launched and was on a collision course directly towards us. I ordered her to yield but she refused. We altered course by two degrees to avoid a collision. Other ships were pursuing her. I ordered them all to halt and all of them did except the one ship. We opened fire on it but hit nothing, then it jumped into sub-ether space.

After interrogating the other pilots, I discovered the ship that got away was the Horas and her captain was the Outlaw Hilda. I ordered that we begin pursuing her immediately but me crew had already contacted home and we were ordered to stay put.

Three hours later, Governor Jiudus sent a recorded message blaming me for Hilda's escape and stripping me of my rank and title. I've been made… resident officer of Blue Heaven."

Aisha began to cry.

Stunned by his former captain's emotional display, Striker responded in the only way he knew how.

"Stop that! What good will tears do you now."

Aisha stifled a sob and wiped away her tears.

"You're right, you're right. I'm okay." She took a couple deep breaths to steady her nerves.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Striker asked in an overtly suspicious manner.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, nothing official has been reported yet but the rumor going around is that you opened fire on the Blue Heaven colony and almost started another terran war."

"WHAT!"

"Not only that but they're saying you actually had the Outlaw in custody and then released her for no reason at all."

"That's crazy! I did no such thing!" Aisha insisted.

"Alright, alright, I believe you but someone is really trying to make you look bad."

"Where's my father? He could straighten all this out."

"Possibly, but he's still on deep space station evaluations and won't be back for at least three months."

"Damn, that's right." Aisha paused, deep in thought trying to consider her alternatives.

"What am I going to do Striker?"

It was Striker's turn to think.

"How much money do you have left?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"None at all?"

"The conversion rate is brutal around here and it costs the equivalent of 220 durwongs to make a call. I had to scrounge for money to make these last two calls."

"When was the last time you ate?" His concern was written all over his face.

"Hmm, three days ago in the afternoon. This Terran food is so empty. Even after I ate I still felt hungry, but I didn't want to waste any more money on food."

"Well for starters you're going to have to get a job."

"What?!"

"That's the only way your going to survive until I can arrange to have money transferred to you. You'll need to open an account somewhere so I can transfer the funds. But until then, you need to eat."

"But what can a career officer do here on a Terran world? You've heard the stories. I don't want to wait tables for these Terran scum and I can't take my clothes off and dance for their pleasure. I can't." She began to cry again.

"Keep it together Aisha."

"I should have said yes." She whimpered.

"What?" Striker asked confused by her remark.

"Augusta, I should have said yes when he asked me to turn down this mission and marry him."

"Aisha"

"I'd be with him now instead of this hell hole." She wept.

"Aisha, pull yourself together." Striker snapped.

She stopped and stared at the monitor.

"You can't change the past but you can dictate your future. Were you given any orders before you were left behind?"

She thought for a moment.

"Yes, to find out all I can about the Galactic Leyline and its coordinates."

"Okay, first thing you need to do is talk to some people over at the space docks. Find out what you can about this Outlaw, Hilda. Maybe she'll be returning to Blue Heaven soon."

She nodded.

"If it looks like she won't be coming back soon then get a job waiting tables."

Her eyes grow wide as saucers.

"I know, I know but consider the alternative." Striker reminded her.

She hung her head and groaned.

"Now is not the time to let your pride get in the way of your survival."

She nodded in agreement again.

"Aisha, I'll get word to Augusta and your father somehow. We'll figure something out. You gotta just hang in there until we do. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed. "Striker?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled for the first time in days. 

"Hey, after all the times you've saved my butt, it's the least I can do. Don't worry Aisha, you have friends looking out for you, caring for you."

Her smile grew.

"Striker, can you do me another favor?"

"Anything."

"When you talk to Augusta…" She paused, "tell him, tell him I love him, and that I'm sorry I didn't say it more often."

Striker paused a moment. "Okay, I will. I promise."

Aisha smiled again when suddenly the monitor was filled with static.

"Striker? Striker, can you hear me?"

A second later a Ctarl Intelligence officer was on the monitor.

"Lady Aisha, you are making an illegal transmission. All communications must go through Ctarl Intelligence. Any further attempts to communicate to anyone outside of Ctarl Intelligence directly will be considered a criminal offense, punishable by imprisonment or permanent exile. Is that clear?"

"Yes, but how am I supposed to fulfill my mission if I have no money to live on, let alone use to search for the Galactic Leyline? And how come you're telling people I almost started a war out here and knowingly let the Outlaw Hilda get away after I had her in my custody? That never happened. Why the lies?"

"Ctarl Intelligence has not released any word concerning your mission. All the things you mentioned are simply rumors that have been circulating. I don't know where they originated. As for funding, you are a Ctarl Ctarl Officer; you've received numerous citations and honors for your resourcefulness. Think of something, but be sure whatever you do, it is legal, the Empire does not need another embarrassment from you Aisha Clan Clan."

"What do you mean, another embarrassment? I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't know it was her." She retaliated.

"Ctarl Intelligence, Out." The monitor went blank.

"I… GRRR! You Bastard!" Aisha screamed.

Now Aisha's sadness and sorrow had changed to rage, rage at the Ctarl Intelligence Officer who had the nerve to accuse her so. Rage at her senior officers aboard the Orta Hone Hone, especially her first officer who hesitated in following her orders at every opportunity, at her tactical officer in the Orta Hone Hone for hitting everything except the outlaw's ship when she ordered him to fire. But especially at the Outlaw Hilda who cost Aisha her title, her rank, her place in the sun.

"I'll find you Hilda. If it's the last thing I ever do, I'll find you." She growled.

Gathering her composure, she thought to herself, '_Okay, Striker was right. Got to start at the space docks and see what I can find out._'

She began walking out of the Public Communications Center. Just as she got outside her stomach grumbled loud enough for two people, who were heading into the Comm Center and were about five meters away, to hear causing them to stare at her. Aisha put her hand on her stomach to ease the pain then noticed the two people staring at her. At first she smiled sheepishly but then realized why should she be embarrassed in front of Terrans. It was a Terran that got her in this situation to begin with.

"What are you staring at!" She snapped.

The two people jumped back and immediately rushed into the building.

Aisha took a few ragged breaths, licked her lips and headed towards the space docks. 

'_The walk there will probably take me about 20 minutes._' She thought, '_I hope I can find out something useful._'

Little did she know that an unpainted grappler ship with four offset engines was just a little more then an hour from space dock.


End file.
